Who's rescuing who?
by mrytale2-5
Summary: Repost of my first ever fanfic story, Emily is abducted on a case and is rescued by a special person.  Mentions of sexual assualt. Story starts midway through season 3.
1. Chapter 1  Missing

A/N – so this is a reposting, this was my first story posted on here but I deleted it a while ago and after some prompting from some people I thought that I'd re-work it slightly and repost it.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Missing

These cases were always the worst. Children. Children who had been taken, abused, dumped...murdered.

The team had been in Pittsburgh for seven days, three days ago they had been joined by Garcia in a vain attempt to not only solve the case but also to boost the teams morale as they hunted the unsub who had killed three girls aged between 8 to 12, all had blonde hair and blue eyes, all snatched from parks around the city. The trail had gone cold, parents keeping their children locked safely in their houses, unwilling to leave them alone for even a second. It had just gone past 9am as the team convened at the local police station, JJ had headed straight to sit with the local detectives and listen in on the phone calls that had come through to the hot line the previous evening as Reid and Garcia sat together at her laptop narrowing down the geographic profile. Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss were sitting at the table in the conference room, re-reading the files once again as Emily lifted up her gaze and looked out of the window, catching a glimpse of Hotch as he talked on his phone, his brow furrowed as he paced around. Quickly Emily tried to regain her concentration and stared back at the file in front of her.

"He's trying to keep us here."

Emily raised an eyebrow as Rossi spoke, she went to speak but Rossi beat her to it.

"Strauss wants us back, according to her the case has gone cold and we need to leave the profile with the locals and head back home."

Emily felt her anger boil up as she threw down the file, the photos of the three dead girls spilling out over the table.

"Strauss should try telling the parents of these girls that!"

"Funnily enough I said exactly the same thing."

Hotch looked at Emily as he walked back into the room, the exasperation evident on his face.

"But I only got us another 48 hours."

Emily shook her head as she sucked in her bottom lip, she had had to interview the parents of the dead girls and to say it was an unpleasant experience would be an understatement, Emily bowed her head down as she shuffled the photos back into the file, not noticing JJ until she heard her friend speak.

"I think we may have another girl missing!"

JJ's voice stuttered as she walked into the conference room to tell the others.

"What are the details?"

Hotch suddenly lifted his head, frowning as he listened to JJ.

"Katherine Stanley, her school teacher rang the hot line as she hasn't been in school all week. The school tried contacting her foster parents but got no response. Here's her photo and you can see why her school teacher rang the hot line."

JJ walked over to the board and pinned up the photo, showing a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, a faint smile adorned her face.

"Katherine is 9 years old, lives with foster parents who also have 3 other foster children all boys aged 10, 11 & 13. Local police have been to the house and spoken to the foster parents but they said that she has a history of running away and will probably turn up when she is hungry."

"Aren't they a little bit concerned?"

Emily raised her voice, the frustration of the case getting to her as she failed to understand at a time when every other parent was monitoring their child's every move, Katherine's foster parents were seemingly unconcerned about the young girl's disappearance.

"Apparently not and according to Katherine's teacher she hasn't missed a day of school at all this year which completely contrasts with the foster parent's statement."

JJ sighed as she sat down and waited for Hotch to decide on the next course of action.

"Ok something is not right here, it may be completely unrelated to our case but I am not going to run the risk. Prentiss and Morgan you go and speak to the foster family, Reid and Rossi go and speak to the teacher. Garcia can you dig up all you can find on the girl?"

The team all nodded, silently accepting their tasks as they stood up to carry them out.

* * *

It didn't take long for Garcia to find out some basic background information on the young girl and she quickly emailed the details to the team.

_Katherine Stanley, born to Richard and Claire Stanley, raised in Pittsburgh, Katherine had a normal childhood with no medical/psychological issues until last year when her parents were killed by a fire in their house. Katherine escaped with a few minor burns and smoke inhalation. After a short stay in hospital she started to get bumped from foster home to foster home until 4 weeks ago when she was moved to stay with Mr and Mrs Ainsley._

Emily read the email out loud as Morgan drove along the suburban road, she pocketed the phone back away before she turned and angrily looked at Morgan.

"If she has only been there for 4 weeks how can they say that she has a history of running away?"

"Ok Prentiss calm down, we're here now let's just see what we can find out ok?"

"Ok Morgan, sorry it's just this..."

"I know its kids."

* * *

Two hours later the team were back in the conference room at the local police station ready to discuss their findings, Prentiss stood up and walked around to the board.

"There is no way that that girl has run away. She didn't take a bag, any clothes, or the photo of her parents."

"Prentiss is right, by the look of Katherine's bedroom someone has also been abusing her, the sheets and mattress were stained."

"Well Morgan that fits in with what the school teacher said. Apparently Katherine was doing fine in spite of what had happened to her parents up until a month ago when she became extremely quiet and withdrawn. The teacher tried to talk to her but to no avail."

Rossi looked at Hotch after he had finished.

"Ok, Morgan and Prentiss go and pick up the foster dad and bring him here for an interview. Don't tell him anything just say we need his help with something."

Morgan nodded as he looked at Emily, both of them anxious to get out and bring Mr Ainsley back to be questioned, if he wasn't the unsub he was certainly guilty of the neglect and abuse of his foster daughter.

* * *

Kate opened her eyes but only one fully opened, the other was too badly bruised. The dark room didn't help her to establish her surroundings and as she tried to move her body she soon discovered that her wrists had been cuffed to the hard metal bed she was sat on. There were no tears falling from her eyes, all that she had been subjected to in the last four weeks had hardened her, there was no escape, no one to come and save her. Kate focused on the photos that adorned the wall opposite her, she recognised the three girls from their pictures on the television and newspapers, it was in that minute that Kate knew that she was going to die there and nobody would even know or care.


	2. Chapter 2  Taken

**A/N - Disclaimer: All characters belong to CBS they are not mine this is just for fun not profit...**

Chapter 2 – Taken

They were driving in silence, heading to the garage where Mr Ainsley worked, where he had been driving off to when Emily and Morgan had spoken to him earlier at the house. Then it hit them. Straight out from a small side road, Morgan applied the brakes but it was too late the pickup truck was heading straight towards them.

"Shit!"

It was the only thing Morgan managed to shout before the truck hit their SUV right on the passenger side. Both Morgan and Prentiss were flung forward, the airbags done their job but both were left unconscious.

* * *

Emily had seen the impact coming and braced herself as much as possible but the force at which she hit the airbag sent her into darkness. She vaguely felt the arms pulling her out and assumed that it was Morgan but as she was roughly bundled into the back of another vehicle Emily began to think that all was not well.

* * *

"Hotch!"

JJ yelled across the floor of the police station. Hotch immediately knew that something serious was up and quickly went over to the worried agent.

"Morgan and Prentiss were involved in an accident. A pickup truck hit the side of their SUV. Morgan's on his way to the hospital now."

"What about Prentiss?"

"That's the thing Hotch, she's not there!"

Hotch felt his heart pound hard and fast as JJ relayed the news to him, it wasn't enough that Morgan had been injured and was on his way to the hospital but Emily...Emily was nowhere to be seen, taken by, Hotch didn't want to contemplate too much but he knew that he had to, he had to shake his own personal feelings aside and think clearly on a professional level.

"Garcia I want to see all the photos and statements from around that accident ASAP! Rossi, Reid go to the garage and bring back Mr Ainsley. JJ and I will go and search that bloody house with a fine toothcomb!"

* * *

Hotch moved to climb into the driver's seat of the SUV, quickly he started the engine and moved to speed away, turning briefly to look at JJ.

"What's your opinion?"

JJ took a breath, the team were all tired and waiting impatiently for a break, she certainly did not want it to happen at the expense of her friend.

"It doesn't look good does it Hotch? Whatever Morgan and Emily said to the Ainsley's earlier certainly must have spooked them, it's the only explanation I can think of as to why Emily is missing. Maybe the Ainsley's thought that nobody would notice that Alison was missing, she was a foster kid after all and we all know the statistics of runaways."

Hotch frowned as he listened to JJ, concentrating hard on the road as he pushed harder on the accelerator.

"He fits the profile."

"We'll find her Hotch, we'll get her back."

JJ spoke quietly, looking intently at her boss, she knew the pain he was feeling as the thoughts of what was happening to Emily raced through her head.

* * *

Emily vaguely felt the vehicle stop. Her head was throbbing, she was sure that she had severe whiplash and bad bruising on her ribs. Struggling she managed to open her eyes. She looked over at the driver, it was Bobby Ainsley, what a surprise. Cursing to herself she tried to look around at where they were but her eyes were still struggling to focus. The next thing she knew that was happening to her was that Ainsley had opened the passenger door and was dragging her into a small log cabin.

"What the..."

"Don't try and speak, there's no point. Nobody will hear you and more importantly nobody will find you!"

Emily groaned as Ainsley roughly dragged her into the cabin, trying in vain to keep her eyes open but she failed. All she could feel was Ainsley sitting her on a chair, wrapping her wrists and ankles with tape tightly so that she couldn't move.

"Right I'll let you rest for a bit, take care Agent Prentiss, I'm going to have fun with you later!"

Emily drifted back into the darkness, she desperately wanted to fight but knew at this point she stood no chance of winning.


	3. Chapter 3  An unexpected face

**A/N – thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story, I am up to chapter 14 on this so thought that seeing as the last one was a short chapter I'd post this tonight, plus I'm bored and stuck in the snow!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – An unexpected face

JJ heard Hotch's cell begin to ring, she reached over and clicked it onto speaker so that he could listen to Garcia as they neared their destination.

"Sir, I've looked at all the footage around the site of the accident and someone reported seeing a old navy blue van, the plates were dirty so nothing there, but the witness saw it speed off, heading out of town."

"Oh great. Thanks Garcia. You go to the hospital and check on Derek, have Reid and Rossi had any luck?"

"None so far. I'll let you know how Derek is."

Garcia ran out of the station to one of the Bureau's SUVs, she had to know how badly hurt Derek was straight away.

* * *

Emily started to come out of the darkness, she tried to move but found that she couldn't. The memory of the crash and what had happened afterwards came rushing back. Then she heard a voice she didn't recognise.

"Hey are you ok?"

Emily opened her eyes and tried to focus on where the voice was coming from.

"Careful don't try and move. He's tied you up pretty well."

Emily finally managed to focus on the source of the voice and looked in shock.

"Katherine?"

The young girl nodded back at her. Emily managed to see that the girl was being restrained on a camp bed and she looked hurt.

"I'm Agent Prentiss from the FBI, call me Emily. I've been looking for you. Are you ok?"

Katherine nodded back at Emily though Emily knew that she was lying, she had a baggy t-shirt on that was blood-stained, the bed sheets were stained and she had a cut above her right eye.

"How long have you been here Katherine?"

"I don't know!"

Tears started to slowly run down Katherine's grubby face, Emily wanted to go over and comfort her but she could only move her head and neck as she was tied up so tightly.

"It's ok, I'm sure my team will be looking for me...and you. Just hang in there we'll get through this ok?"

Katherine just nodded back at Emily and curled up into a little ball, her face just about visible to Emily.

"How about I tell you about my friends while we wait for them?"

* * *

"Oh my god, look at your head Derek!"

"Don't worry babygirl I'm made of tough stuff. It will take more than that to keep Derek Morgan down. Now where the hell is Emily?"

Garcia swallowed hard as she watched Morgan stand up from the hospital bed as she sat down on it.

"I don't know Derek!"

Morgan looked confused at Garcia before he sat down next to her and placed his hands firmly on her arms as he watched a few tears escape from her eyes.

"What do you mean babygirl?"

"Emily is missing Derek! There's is no signal coming from her cell, her badge was left in the SUV but her gun is missing!"

"Ainsley."

Derek shook his head, though not too hard as it was still pounding slightly from the accident and he knew that he know needed his wits about him.

"Did you see him?"

"No, but it seems the most logical explanation."

Derek stood up once again, taking Garcia's hands as he helped her up.

"We'd better be getting back."

"I know, JJ and Hotch are back at the station after searching the Ainsley's house."

Derek put his arm around Garcia as they walked out of the hospital.

"Reid and Rossi haven't found Ainsley yet, we've got a BOLO out for him and his vehicle."

"What about Mrs Ainsley?"

"According to JJ she doesn't know anything and has no idea of where Katherine is."

Garcia stopped at the SUV, her hand on the door as she looked at Derek over the bonnet, examining the cut above his right eye.

"Do you think Katherine is still alive?"

Derek shook his head as he opened the passenger door and climbed in, replying quietly as he moved.

"I hope so, I hope so Penelope."

* * *

"Then there's JJ, she handles the press for the team as well as dealing with the families and friends involved. She is incredibly warm and caring, she has a lovely sense of humour..."

Emily suddenly stopped talking as the door to the cabin slowly started to open. Katherine's and Emily's eyes focused as they waited to see who was going to enter. Emily's heart sank as she saw Ainsley enter heading straight over to her as he pulled a gun out of the back of his trousers.

"Right seeing as you decided to poke yourself into OUR business you can sit there nice and quietly and watch!"

"You bastard!"

"I said quietly Agent Prentiss!"

Ainsley slapped the butt of the gun across Emily's jaw, blood splattered across the floor. Ainsley got some tape from a nearby table and slapped a piece across Emily's mouth.

"Right now that should keep you quiet."

Emily looked over at Katherine who had huddled even tighter into a ball and crawled as far away from Ainsley as she could with her restraints. Emily knew Katherine knew what was coming but that didn't make it any easier. Emily managed to make eye contact with Katherine as Ainsley pulled her t-shirt off to reveal her bruised body, Katherine stared back at Emily as Ainsley started to bear down on her.

It seemed to take forever but eventually Ainsley left the cabin once again, stopping briefly to rip the tape from Emily, laughing as she cried out in pain and started to cough up blood.


	4. Chapter 4  Strength

Chapter 4 – Strength

Garcia hit the speed dial on her cell as she pulled out of the car park, flicking it on speaker she waited to hear Hotch's voice.

"Garcia, how's Morgan?"

"Says he's fine Sir, we are now heading back to the station."

"Good I need you back here Garcia, we didn't find any evidence at the house, other than the obvious neglect of Katherine and the tell-tale signs of abuse. We didn't see any signs that the other three girls had been at the house either, I need you to work some magic Garcia."

"I'll be there in a matter of minutes Sir, I'll find out all about Ainsley and if there are any links between him and the three girls and also see if Katherine had any links with the three girls."

"That's good thinking Garcia, we'll see you back soon."

Garcia reached across and clicked the phone off, glancing briefly at Morgan as he rested his head against the seat, she knew what was going through his mind as the same terrifying thoughts were running through her own head.

* * *

Emily started to choke as she heard Ainsley slam the door behind him, the blood that she had swallowed as the gun had slammed into her jaw had stayed in her mouth as Ainsley slapped the tape across her, and now that the tape had been released the shock caused her heart to race as she failed to control her breathing. Katherine rolled over in the bed, her arms wrapped around her naked body as she looked over at Emily.

"Are you ok Emily?"

At the sound of Katherine's voice Emily realised where she was, managing to calm her breathing down before she spat the last of the blood in her mouth onto the floor.

"Yeah, how about you?"

Katherine just shrugged her shoulders, shivering as she tried to cover her bruised and battered body up. Emily looked over and felt the tears drip down her face as there was nothing that she could do for the young girl, she wanted to push her more but knew that neither of them could take it.

"How long before he normally comes back?"

"I don't think it will be long I can hear him outside talking on his phone."

Katherine sat up slightly and looked at Emily, who was still bound to the chair, her face bloody and her clothes torn. She managed to smile slightly, her voice shaky and quiet.

"My friends call me Kate."

"I like that, Kate."

"Thanks for before Emily, it helped...looking at you."

* * *

Garcia pushed her chair back and looked around the station, finally she felt like she had found something that may be useful, but nobody else was around to share it with. Scanning the floor once again she saw Hotch walking through a door and she didn't give it a second thought as she raced to catch up with him. She burst through the door to the gent's toilets and quickly found her target.

"Sorry Sir."

Garcia turned around trying to avert her eyes.

"What have you found?"

"I think I've got something. Ainsley's grandfather had a cabin about 5 miles out of the city in some woods, I'm trying to get the precise location but..."

"That's great Garcia, you narrow it down whilst we head out there."

* * *

Both Emily and Kate quietened down as the door opened once again. Emily could see that Ainsley's mood had changed and she knew that they were in serious trouble.

Ainsley walked over to Kate and untied her, but then he hit her hard on the head with the gun and laughed as she passed out.

"You..."

"If you know what's best for you you'll keep quiet!"

Ainsley carried on with his brutal attack on an unconscious Kate and all Emily could do was sit there and feel the tears stream down her face.

Ainsley left Kate seemingly unconscious on the bed and strode over to Emily, his lower half completely naked.

"Well I do prefer my girls a little younger but for Agent Prentiss I think I might be able to make an exception!"

"No!"

Emily turned her head and saw Kate sitting up on the bed, holding the gun that Ainsley had brought into the cabin.

"You think that you've got the guts to stop me you stupid little girl!"

Kate felt her hands shaking as she held the weapon, the blurriness in front of her eyes wasn't helping but she knew that they were running out of time. Taking a deep breath as she steadied her grip and managed to focus for a few seconds, aiming at the man who had destroyed her she pulled back the trigger.

* * *

"Right Rossi and Morgan go round the back, Reid cover the front, JJ and I will go in."

Hotch barked out his orders to his team as they pulled up outside the cabin. Then they all heard a shot ring out from inside.

"Go everyone go!"


	5. Chapter 5  Rescue

Chapter 5 – Rescue

Hotch entered first, banging the wooden door so that it flung wide open, JJ was right behind him as they adjusted to the darkness of the unlit cabin, it was a matter of seconds before the five of them were inside, their weapons drawn as they searched for the source of the gunfire. Hotch instinctively sought out Emily and soon saw her sitting on the chair with a figure squirming on the floor by her feet as he rushed over.

"Are you ok Emily?"

Emily nodded as she looked over at Kate who still had a hold of the gun, her hands shaking as Emily watched JJ holster her own weapon and slowly approached the young girl.

"It's ok Kate, that's JJ."

JJ smiled as she got nearer, reaching out she put her hand on top of Kate's and gently prised the gun out of her hand, passing it back to Reid who had moved to stand behind her. JJ's heart sunk as she saw the injuries on Kate's naked body, she quickly removed her FBI vest and threw it to the floor before she took off her grey suit jacket and wrapped it around Kate, holding the girl tight as she cast her eyes over to Emily who was still bound to the chair as Morgan moved over to her.

"Just sit still Emily, I need to cut these off you."

Emily just nodded, afraid that if she opened her mouth she wouldn't be able to stop the tears, she moved her head slightly as she saw Hotch on the floor, roughly cuffing Ainsley and ensuring that he stayed on the floor in spite of his gunshot wound. Emily knew what she looked like and what must be running through their minds but she was just relieved that they had found her and Kate. She felt Morgan's hands gently touch her skin as he carefully used his pen knife to cut through the tape, in a matter of seconds she felt the blood start to pump more freely and instinctively she wriggled her fingers and toes.

"Are you ok to stand?"

Morgan spoke quietly as he stood up, he saw Emily looking across the room as JJ bundled Kate up in her coat and started to carry her out of the cabin before Emily turned her gaze to the wall which had four small pictures adorned on it, three showed the dead girls, the other was of Katherine Stanley. Emily felt her hands and feet begin to tingle as she tried to move them but she just nodded in response as she felt Morgan's strong arms wrap around her as he took her body weight, supporting her as they started to walk out of the cabin, passing two paramedics who rushed over to Ainsley who was bleeding from the wound in his stomach and they heard Hotch angrily growl to them.

"You can see to him but there is no way that I'm removing the restraints or leaving him!"

Emily smiled as she heard Hotch speak, knowing that he was going to make life very uncomfortable for Ainsley.

* * *

JJ picked Kate up, unsurprised at how little she weighed, for JJ had seen how malnourished the girl was and she could feel her shaking as they walked out of the cabin, Kate burrowed her face into JJ as the bright sunshine hit her eyes.

"I'm going to be sick!"

"Ok hang on a minute Katherine."

JJ looked around and quickly saw a large log on the ground, she moved swiftly over and carefully placed Kate down, sitting beside her and holding her blonde hair back as the girl lowered her head between her legs and threw up onto the ground.

"Katherine are you ok now?"

JJ spoke quietly as she kept her arm around Kate, she knew that the girl needed medical attention but only one ambulance was there at the moment and they were attending to Ainsley.

"Yes, thanks. Please call me Kate."

"Ok Kate, I'm JJ. Are you ready for me to carry you over to one of the SUVs?"

Kate nodded as she felt JJ wrap her arms around her once again and lift her up, her eyes were now adjusted to the bright light and she allowed herself to look back towards the cabin and was relieved to see that Emily was walking out.

* * *

Emily let Morgan support her, knowing that she didn't have the strength to walk out alone, as she left the darkness of the cabin and hit the bright light outside her body suddenly crumbled as Morgan caught her.

"Emily?"

"I'm ok, I just stumbled."

"Come on lets you sat down."

"Take me to Kate."

Morgan nodded as he looked up and saw JJ placing the girl into the back of one of the SUVs, with his free hand he reached for his cell and hit the most frequently dialled number.

"Derek, have you got her?"

"I've got her babygirl, can you send two ambulances up here ASAP?"

"Of course now doing it, how is she Derek?"

Morgan reached across and put the phone to Emily's ear, she knew who was at the other end as she tried to hold the tears back as she spoke.

"I'm ok Pen, can you bring my bag to the hospital?"

"Of course sweetie, it's so good to hear your voice!"

"Yours too Pen."

Morgan smiled as he put his cell back away, helping Emily walk the short distance to the SUV where JJ was standing protectively over Kate. JJ smiled and hugged Emily before she moved out of the way, allowing Emily a chance to sit down next to Kate.

"You're right, she is nice."

Emily put her arms around Kate and pulled her tight towards her.

"I'm glad to hear that she is looking after you. I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help..."

Emily's voice began to crack and the tears started to roll down her face, Kate leaned in closer and rested her head on Emily's chest.

"Hey Em the other ambulances are arriving, we'd better get you two to the hospital and checked out. That jaw definitely needs looking at Prentiss."

Morgan broke the silence as he heard the sound of approaching sirens but Emily and Kate stayed sitting holding each other tightly, offering each other silent support for the trauma they had just endured.

"Come on Em, Kate let the medics take a look at you."

JJ reached into the SUV, touching them both softly. Emily nodded as she reluctantly released Kate and shuffled out of the vehicle, allowing Morgan once again to help her before JJ reached in and lifted Kate up.

"Don't worry Kate, I'll keep you safe and Emily will be at the hospital too."

JJ felt the girl nod her head as she held on tightly to JJ, unwilling to break contact with one of the people who had rescued her.


	6. Chapter 6  Guilt

Chapter 6 – Guilt –

Emily lay in silence, staring at the roof of the ambulance as it started to pull away. Slowly she turned and looked at Morgan as he gently rested his hand on his friend's shoulder, flashing a wide smile at Emily and that was all it took as she felt the tears suddenly start to flow uncontrollably down her face.

"I couldn't help, I couldn't stop him! I had to sit there and watch! I was completely powerless Derek, I had to watch him rape her time and time again. I should have been able to help but in the end it was Kate who rescued me!"

Morgan shook his head as Emily shouted at him, he bent over so that Emily had no choice other than to look him in the eye.

"Listen to me Emily. There wasn't anything you could do, he tied you up, he beat you unconscious, please, please do not blame yourself!"

Emily swallowed hard and closed her eyes, trying vainly to stem the flow of tears, normally she was so good at being able to compartmentalise her feelings but Emily knew that there was no way that she could do it at the moment.

* * *

Kate still clung tight to JJ's jacket that was wrapped around her body as the paramedics wheeled the gurney into the hospital, JJ had kept a hold of Kate's hand and she ended up running alongside Kate in order to ensure that she didn't let go. JJ saw the panic suddenly reappear in Kate's eyes as the gurney came to a stop in an examination room that quickly filled with medical personnel with a young male doctor leaning over the top of Kate, shining a bright light into her eyes as he spoke.

"Right Miss Stanley we need to run some tests on you, take some blood and a CT scan for that knock you received on your head. Plus we'll need to do a full sexual assault kit on you."

"Hey look I KNOW that you are trying to look after her and she needs help but please look how scared she is, can we please take things a little slower?"

JJ stepped across the young doctor and placed her other hand on Kate's hand, trying to reassure her that she was still safe.

"Ok Agent Jareau, how about I stay and look after Miss Stanley personally?"

JJ turned towards the doorway and saw a middle-aged female doctor standing there looking directly at Kate and smiling softly.

"I think that's a good idea, don't you Kate?"

Kate slowly nodded her head and watched the doctor make her way over as everyone else filed out of the room.

"Ok then Kate, first of all I need to take a look at your arms if that is alright?"

Kate instantly looked at JJ for some reassurance as JJ squeezed Kate's hand before she let go and moved it up to the girl's head, stroking the blonde hair softly so that Kate would still know that she wasn't alone.

* * *

Garcia quickly jumped out of her seat as she saw Derek walking towards her, she didn't wait for him as she ran over and threw her arms around his strong muscular frame.

"How is she? Where is she? Can I see her?"

"Shhh slow down babygirl!"

Derek held Garcia tight as he spoke softly to her.

"She's in with the doctor now, she wanted me to find you and ask if you could take in her change of clothes."

"Of course, I've got them right here. Derek?"

Garcia pulled herself away and looked at Morgan, she knew that he wasn't telling her the whole story.

"She blames herself, for Kate, for not being able to do more to stop Ainsley. I can also tell that she isn't telling me everything, maybe she'll talk to you."

Garcia raised her hand to her mouth and felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Oh my poor Em!"

* * *

Garcia tapped gently on the door, slowly poking her head around, her heart sinking as saw Emily lying in the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Can I come in?"

Emily blinked her eyes and looked over, smiling as she saw Garcia standing at the entrance to her room.

"Of course Garcia."

Garcia quickly moved over to the bed, placing Emily's bag on the end of the bed before she leant over and hugged her friend.

"Are you sure that you are ok?"

Emily nodded as Garcia released her, swallowing hard to keep her emotions at bay she looked at her colourful friend.

"The jaw isn't broken just badly gashed, I think that they stitched me up well though. I have a mild concussion from the knock to the head but I am kind of used to that! Thanks for bringing my clothes."

Garcia frowned as Emily talked, Morgan was right about Emily but Garcia wasn't going to push her any further when she was so obviously close to breaking.

"Have you heard any news about Ainsley?"

Garcia raised her eyebrows as Emily asked the question, suddenly recomposing herself as she began to respond.

"They've taken him straight up to surgery. Hotch is standing guard outside just to be sure. Is it wrong that I wish she'd shot him in the head?"

"Garcia!"

"Sorry Em but after all that he put you and that poor girl through I want him dead and I never thought that I would say that."

Emily nodded her head, unsurprised at her friend's thoughts as she felt exactly the same.

"Is JJ still with Kate?"

"Yes I haven't been in there yet, apparently Katherine got a little freaked out when they first brought her in, JJ managed to calm her down though."

"I need to go and see her."

"Are you sure that you're ok to move?"

Garcia put her hand over the top of Emily's, squeezing it tight as she saw the emotion in Emily's face.

"Yes, I need to get changed first though."

"Of course sweetie, I'll be waiting with Derek if you need anything."

"Thanks Pen, for everything."

Garcia nodded as she bent over and kissed Emily on the cheek, her mind racing fast as she thought of all the things that had and could have happened to her friend whilst she was in the cabin.


	7. Chapter 7  Visiting

A/N - thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing and alerting this story, am glad that I had the courage to re-post it. 

* * *

Chapter 7 – Visiting –

"Hey is it ok if I come in?"

Emily opened the door and looked in, smiling as she saw JJ and Kate sitting in silence, Kate upright in the bed as JJ perched on the edge beside the young girl. Emily waited until Kate nodded, only then did she walk into the room, closing the door behind her as she wandered over, lifting her battered body up onto the bed, sitting opposite JJ.

"So what did the doctor say?"

Emily looked at JJ as she reached out and intertwined her fingers with Kate.

"Kate has got some deep bruising over much of her body, two broken ribs, she's malnourished and dehydrated as well as..."

JJ stopped and smiled sadly at Emily, she didn't need to say anymore as Emily knew the extent of the sexual assault Kate had suffered.

"See Kate, I told you that we were going to be ok."

Emily smiled at Kate, it took a minute but eventually Kate managed to smile back but the smile only lasted a couple of seconds before the tears started to stream down her young face.

"Ok sweetheart, let it out."

Emily quickly leant over and embraced Kate, feeling the girl's tears hitting her skin broke down Emily's own hastily built up walls as she too started to sob as she held onto Kate, stroking her hair as she tried to comfort the young girl. JJ shook her head as watched Emily hold onto Kate, she knew that they needed some time together, to be able to hold onto each other, so she quietly crept off the bed and left the room to meet up with the rest of the team, in her haste she didn't look back and see the other woman enter the room as she left.

* * *

"What the hell did you do my husband you ungrateful little bitch!"

Emily turned her head, keeping Kate's head pressed against her body, she felt her anger boil up as she saw Mrs Ainsley standing in the room. Emily quickly rested Kate down on the bed as she painfully got up and walked towards Mrs Ainsley, the sound of loud alarms from Kate's monitors ringing in her ears as Kate started to panic.

"Ok Mrs Ainsley I think you had better leave."

Emily could see several medical staff heading towards the room quickly followed by Morgan, JJ and Garcia. As she saw Mrs Ainsley failing to budge Emily walked purposefully over to the woman, stopping right in front of her as she brought her taller frame to bear.

"Your husband beat and raped that girl so badly that I thought that she dead, and he did that time and time again, in your house whilst you listened. He kidnapped me, tied me up, beat me and if it wasn't for that incredible courageous girl over there he would have raped and killed me. So I suggest you leave, NOW!"

Mrs Ainsley looked scared and intimidated by Emily, she started to back out of the room only to bump straight into Morgan as he roughly handcuffed her and led her away.

"Emily are you ok?"

JJ rushed over to Emily, quickly putting her arms around the taller woman as she began to fall to the floor.

"Kate, you need to help her!"

"It's ok Em, the doctor is with her now."

They both looked over and watched the doctor place an oxygen mask over Kate's face and adjust the IV that was attached to her arm. The doctor ensured that the girl was ok before she swiftly moved over to where JJ was rested on the floor next to Emily as Garcia stood worriedly beside them.

"Kate has had a severe panic attack, she'll need to keep the mask on for a while and I've given her a mild sedative but she needs to rest without any interruptions."

Emily nodded as she watched the doctor kneel down beside her and reach to check her pulse.

"You need to rest Agent Prentiss, your injuries won't heel otherwise."

"I'm not leaving her."

"I had guessed as much Agent Prentiss, I'll get a nurse to bring in some blankets and pillows if you promise to rest."

"I think that we can manage that, thank you doctor."

JJ smiled as she answered for Emily, slowly helping her friend to stand up before she and Garcia walked Emily over to the chair beside Kate's bed, Emily instantly reached out and took a hold of the girl's hand.

"We'll be right outside if you need anything Em."

JJ patted Emily gently on the back as she turned and took a hold of Garcia's hand, she wanted to leave Emily and Kate alone, to get the rest they both desperately needed.

* * *

Kate slowly opened her eyes, slightly disorientated she reached up, breaking her grip with Emily, as she tried to lift the mask off to speak.

"Don't Kate, just rest sweetheart."

Emily had quickly woken as the bond between the two hands had been broken, she reached up and replaced the mask back onto the girl's face, but she hesitated momentarily as she saw a few tears roll steadily down Kate's cheek.

"It's ok Kate, you're safe now, the Ainsley's aren't going to hurt you again."

Emily moved her hand and gently brushed the tears away, leaning over the bed as Kate spoke.

"But what's going to happen to me now?"

"Don't worry Kate, I'm not going to leave you, just rest ok?"

Emily smiled as Kate nodded in response, the words had come out with hesitation and she started to wonder what everyone else would think of her freshly made promise.


	8. Chapter 8  Family

**Chapter 8 – Family –**

It didn't take long for Kate to go back to sleep and after, as promised, a nurse brought in some blankets and pillows, Emily made herself comfortable on the chair, her hand not leaving Kate's as she too fell asleep. It was the first time that they had managed to rest together and although they greatly needed to recuperate neither of them were sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Emily's mind had taken her back to the cabin, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't escape from the nightmare. She was strapped back in the chair, her eyes and Kate's eyes interlocked as Ainsley bore down on the young girl. Emily screamed but no sound came out, she tried to move but she found herself paralysed with fear.

"Emily..."

"EMILY..."

Emily could distantly hear someone calling her name but it didn't sound like Ainsley or Kate.

"EMILY ELIZABETH PRENTISS!"

Emily's eyes suddenly opened wide as she tried to steady her breathing, relief coursing through her body as she realised that she was no longer trapped in the cabin but then she saw who had been calling her name.

"Hello mother."

"Oh my god dear, look at the state of you! I'll get on the phone to Doctor Richards, he can make sure that those stitches are ok."

Emily reached up with her free hand and pinched the bridge of her nose hard, one second she was in the midst of a nightmare, the next her mother was standing in front of her, Emily didn't know which situation was worse. The grip on Emily's other hand start to tighten, Emily turned and looked over as Kate started to open her eyes, immediately the girl focused on the strange woman and looked at Emily for reassurance.

"It's ok Kate, she's my mother. I'll just go and get JJ to sit with you so we can talk somewhere else without disturbing you."

Emily bent over and stroked Kate's hair off of her face, smiling at her before she walked out of the room, leaving her mother standing still beside the bed.

"Hello young lady, I think I owe you a huge debt of gratitude."

Kate blinked her eyes and looked confused as the Ambassador moved closer to her.

"Thank you for rescuing my daughter. We may not be that close but she is all the family I have and I couldn't stand to lose her, thank you for being so brave."

Ambassador Prentiss bent over and kissed Kate softly on the forehead before she quickly retreated as she heard the door open.

"Agent Jareau, it's nice to see you again."

"You too Madam Ambassador. Emily is waiting for you outside."

JJ smiled as she walked past the Ambassador, quickly reaching Kate as her mind processed the affection she had just seen from the notoriously upright woman.

"Hey Kate, sorry about all these interruptions, is everything ok?"

"I just feel really tired JJ."

"Ok sweetie go back to sleep, I'll be right here beside you."

JJ reached out and took a hold of Kate's hand, gently with her other hand she started to stroke the young girl's hair, trying to relax her so that she could fall back asleep once again, but JJ's mind was still on the interaction Kate had had with Emily's mother.

* * *

"Mother, do you want to go and grab a coffee?"

Emily waited a moment but when her mother didn't reply she looked closer at the older woman and was alarmed to see her normally calm exterior was starting to break down.

"Mother, are you ok?"

"Yes dear, why don't we get that coffee and find somewhere to talk."

Elizabeth Prentiss put her arm around her daughter's waist as they walked quietly to the waiting area, both glad that they were the only ones there.

"Are you ok Emily, I mean, Agent Hotchner spoke to me about you being found in the cabin..."

Emily looked at her mother, surprised to see a glimmer of emotion in her eyes.

"...I thought that I'd lost you today Emily. I know that we're not close, that we don't talk much, but I love you Emily, you are my daughter and I thought that I'd lost you!"

Emily saw the tears start to roll down her mother's face, a sight she had never seen before and for a second she was unsure about to react but she quickly moved from her chair and over to her mother, before she embraced her tightly.

"Oh mother, it's ok, I'm fine, just a little knock to my head."

Elizabeth Prentiss shook her head as she wiped the tears from her face and looked into her daughter's eyes.

"What about the girl, is she going to be ok?"

Emily sighed heavily as she bowed her head.

"I don't know but we are all going to make sure that she has a chance. I..."

Emily stopped as she brought her head back up.

"What is it dear, come on you can tell me."

"I promised Kate that I wouldn't leave her."

Elizabeth Prentiss looked at the sadness in her daughter's eyes and shuddered at the thought as to what had gone on in that cabin.

"I think that that is a good idea, you know that I'll support you in any way I can."

"Thank you mother, I haven't talked to anyone else about this yet, I suppose that I'd better do that before I speak to Kate again."

Elizabeth brought Emily's head towards her, resting her daughter's head onto her shoulder, comforting her like she had done when Emily was a young child.

* * *

Emily had left her mother alone to collect her thoughts as she slowly walked to find the rest of her friends, it didn't take long as she saw that they had positioned themselves protectively outside Kate's room. Emily smiled as she slid onto the empty seat between Hotch and Morgan who both sat catching up on some paperwork as Garcia tapped away on her laptop.

"Hey what's going on?"

Morgan smiled as he gladly stopped what he was doing.

"Just tying up the loose ends, how are you...and Katherine?"

Emily took a deep breath and looked at her three colleagues before she concentrated on Hotch.

"We're getting there thanks. I've got something that I need to run past all of you."

"Emily."

Hotch closed his file as he spoke.

"I know what you are going to say Hotch, about not getting emotionally involved but there is no way that I am leaving Kate in the hands of social services, look what happened when to her in her last placement. I'm NOT leaving her Hotch."

"Prentiss!"

Emily quickly quietened down and looked at Hotch, surprised to see a small smile on his face.

"Emily, I was going to say that I think that it is a good idea. You are probably the only person that she'll feel safe with."

"Thanks Hotch, your support and the rest of the team is vital if I'm to succeed with this."

"I've already got the ball rolling Em, JJ and I thought that this might happen!"

Emily raised her eyebrow as Garcia spoke but the smile on the analyst's face quickly melted Emily's heart as she got up and hugged her friend.

"Thank you Pen, I'd better go and speak to Kate and ask her if she wants to come and live with me."


	9. Chapter 9  Home

Chapter 9 – Home –

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

Emily walked into Kate's hospital room holding a small rucksack which she dropped on the end of the bed as she smiled at Kate who was dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well are you ready?"

"I think so."

Kate smiled as she watched Emily sit down next to her and place her arm around her shoulders. It had been a long four days, but finally Kate was being released from the hospital and after strings were pulled by Hotch, Garcia and the Ambassador she was going home with Emily.

"I went and picked up some of your stuff, some clothes and a few books from..."

Emily stopped, she didn't to upset Kate on the day she was leaving the only city she had ever known and heading into the unknown with Emily.

"Where are they?"

"The Ainsley's?"

Kate nodded and watched Emily take a deep breath.

"Well Mr Ainsley was released from the hospital into prison custody yesterday and Mrs Ainsley is also in custody. Don't worry Kate you are going to be safe with me."

Kate stood up and started to walk towards the door, Emily quickly caught up with her and put her arm around Kate's waist as they headed out of the hospital.

* * *

Four hours later Emily opened the door to her condo, over one of her shoulders she had her bag and Kate's rucksack, and with her free hand she gently rested it on the small of the young girl's back as they walked inside.

"Wow this is nice!"

Kate's mouth dropped open as she saw the impeccably decorated and spacious living space, completely different to the foster homes she had bounced around in for the last year.

"Thanks. Here I'll give you the tour, how about we start with your room?"

Emily smiled as she saw Kate nod enthusiastically, Emily took a hold of her hand as they walked up the stairs, she wanted to start there as this was going to be a surprise to her as well. As Emily opened the door they suddenly both gasped in delight.

"Emily this is wonderful, how can I ..."

"Hey don't thank me, this is all the teams work. They did the decorating last weekend and I must say they have done a beautiful job!"

Emily and Kate wandered around the room, admiring the nice pale yellow walls with small white flowers dotted around two of the walls. The bed spread was white with big yellow sunflowers on it. There was also a white wooden desk, a set of white wooden drawers and a white wooden wardrobe. There was a lone photo in the room that had been placed on the desk, Kate walked over and picked it up, it was the last photo that had been taken of Kate with her parents. Kate sat down at the desk and held the photo, staring at it for what seemed like hours but it was only a couple of minutes before Emily came over.

"Do you want to put your stuff away? I thought tomorrow we could go and do some clothes shopping for you but for now just relax and get used to the surroundings. JJ and Garcia are coming by later for some pizza, if that's ok with you?"

"That's fine, I owe them a huge thank you for this!"

Emily laughed as she left Kate to unpack the few clothes that she possessed and relax in her new room, seeing the 9 year old smile and seem happy was a real uplift from the nightmare they had left behind in Pittsburgh.

* * *

It was just after 7pm when Emily heard the doorbell, she extracted herself from Kate, leaving the girl curled up on the sofa watching cartoons as she went over to door, instinctively she checked who was outside before she opened it wide smiling at JJ and Garcia.

"Hey guys it's great to see you! Thanks for bringing the pizza, someone is extremely pleased with her room, I really can't thank you enough."

Emily hugged both women as they walked through the hallway and into the living area. JJ dropped the pizzas on the table and then went to sit next to Kate with Garcia sitting the other side of the young girl.

"Thank you, both of you, the room it's gorgeous!"

Kate grabbed a hold of JJ first before turning and hugging Garcia.

"It's our pleasure Kate, just think of it as a thank you for looking out for Agent Prentiss, we all know what a pain in the..."

"Hey that's enough JJ!"

Emily put her hands over JJ's mouth to stop her from saying anything else.

"Are we going to eat and watch movies or what?"

Garcia picked Kate up and carried her over to Emily's dining table sitting her down on top of the table as she opened up each of the pizza boxes.

"Now eat Kate, we've got movies to watch!"

* * *

It had just gone 9.30pm, the credits were rolling for High School Musical and the four of them were huddled up on Emily's sofa. Emily was about to get up from the sofa and put another film on when Garcia tapped her on the shoulder and pointed over to Kate who had fallen fast asleep on JJ's lap.

"Oh!"

"Shall I take her up to bed?"

JJ whispered quietly so she didn't disturb the sleeping child.

"It's ok, I'll do it."

Emily walked over and gently picked Kate up and carried her up to her bedroom. Carefully Emily laid Kate down on the bed and pulled the duvet over her. She then gently kissed her on the forehead before Emily crept back downstairs to JJ and Garcia who were sitting quietly on the sofa.

* * *

"Everything ok Em, she go down ok?"

"She didn't even stir, the journey and excitement have probably caught up with her, but I don't think that it will last."

"Is she getting nightmares?"

Garcia frowned as she spoke, it broke her heart to think of what Kate had been through.

Emily nodded as she sat back down on the sofa sandwiching herself between her two friends.

"What about you?"

JJ knew that with all Emily had been through when she had been kidnapped that she too was probably suffering from the dreadful nightmares that they had all experienced at one time or another.

The silence was palatable as Emily found herself unable to look at the two women, without thinking Emily bent her head down and covered her face with her hands, her quiet sobs audible to Garcia and JJ as they instantly reached out and placed their arms around the exhausted and emotional brunette.

"Hey Emily, its ok we're here, you don't have to be strong all the time."

JJ whispered quietly into her friend's ear as she and Garcia sat holding Emily until she stopped crying.

Emily finally took a few deep breaths as she wiped the tears away, slowly bringing her head up as she turned to look at first Garcia and then JJ.

"Sorry about that, I'm just really tired and you've got to go to work tomorrow."

Emily smiled as she spoke unconvincingly.

"Are you going to be ok?"

Garcia stood up and looked down at the tear stained face of her friend.

"I'll be fine, please."

"You know where we are if you anything, at anytime Emily."

JJ reached out and placed her hand on Emily's head, stroking the brunette's hair before she reluctantly stood up.

"Thank you I know."

Emily showed JJ and Garcia out and made her way slowly up to her bedroom, she peeked in on Kate who was tossing and turning in her bed. Emily knew exactly what she was dreaming about and that soon she too would be experiencing the exact same nightmare.


	10. Chapter 10  Adjusting

**Chapter 10 – Adjusting –**

Emily collapsed in the comfortable chair in the coffee shop, bags of newly bought clothes were strewn on the floor around her feet, a wide smile on her face as she watched Kate sit down beside her, carefully putting the two mugs of hot chocolate on the table. Kate looked at Emily and nervously smiled, it had been a long morning as Emily had eagerly brought Kate a new wardrobe, it was a new and strange sensation for her and she didn't quite understand why it was happening to her. Emily sensed the uneasiness of the 9 year old and reached across, taking a hold of her hand, stroking the cold skin with her thumb.

"Are you ok Kate?"

Kate nodded as she failed to stifle a yawn.

"It's just a bit funny, I don't quite..."

Emily frowned slightly as Kate paused before she plucked up the courage to continue.

"I mean I can't thank you enough Emily, nobody since my parent's has ever been this generous and thoughtful."

Emily smiled as she took a deep breath.

"Its ok sweetie, I wanted to do this, you are now living with me and nothing is going to change that."

"Sorry I didn't mean."

"Shh Kate, it's ok I understand. This is a bit overwhelming, it's new to me too. How about we drink our hot chocolate and then go home?"

"Ok Emily, thank you, for today, for everything."

Kate smiled at Emily, hopeful that she hadn't confused or upset the person who was now trying so hard to give her a normal life.

* * *

Emily placed a blanket over the thin figure that had fallen asleep on the sofa, her mind was still thinking back to the conversation the two of them had had in the coffee shop earlier that afternoon. Emily checked that Kate was sleeping soundly, unperturbed by nightmares, before she walked quietly into the kitchen where she could keep an eye on Kate while she made her phone call.

"Agent Jareau."

"JJ its Emily."

"Oh hi Emily, is everything ok?"

"Yes I was just...can you talk?"

"Of course, I'm just driving home, do you want me to come around?"

Emily took a breath, she didn't want to lean too much against JJ but she needed to verbalise her feelings to someone and she knew that her friend would be there for her.

"That would be great, thanks, I'm cooking so you're welcome to stay to eat."

"Ooo now that's an offer I can't refuse, I'll see you in a bit Emily."

Emily smiled as she put the phone back on the counter, she looked over and assured herself that Kate was still sleeping before she busied herself in the kitchen, determine to take her mind off their problems for a short while.

* * *

Emily had just added the chopped tomatoes to the sauce as she carefully adjusted the temperature so that the pan was simmering nicely, she had just finished when she heard a soft knock at the door. Swiftly Emily placed the wooden spoon on the counter and moved over to the door, smiling as she saw who was standing outside.

"Thank you for coming."

Emily opened the door and watched JJ return the smile as she walked in and wandered into the kitchen.

"Its fine Emily, god this smells nice!"

JJ bent over the pan and smelt the sauce before she felt Emily stand beside her.

"Thanks, it's not often that I have the time to cook nowadays."

"So how did the day go?"

JJ spoke quietly as she noticed Kate sleeping on the sofa, she knew that Emily had something on her mind and that hopefully she would open up to her.

"Good, Kate has at least got some clothes now but she still doesn't seem settled, she thinks that it is all too good to be true and that any moment she'll be dumped back into another foster home."

JJ put her hand on Emily's arm, gently moving the older woman around so that they looked straight at each other.

"It's going to take time, this is new, for both of you."

"I know JJ, that's what I said to Kate but I want her to feel secure, she deserves that at the very least...I am thinking about adopting her."

Emily stopped suddenly and bowed her head waiting for JJ's response.

"Have you spoken to Kate about this?"

"No I needed to talk to someone first, is this a good idea JJ?"

JJ smiled as she saw the confused look on her friend's face.

"Only you know that Em, you know that I and the team will support you whatever."

Emily nodded as JJ smiled at her but their quiet conversation was suddenly ripped open by a loud scream causing them both to jump but JJ moved first, turning to Emily as she spoke.

"I'll go you look after dinner."

JJ didn't stop to wait for a response as she jogged over to the sofa, kneeling down onto the floor as she gently placed her hands on Kate's shoulders.

"Come on Kate open your eyes, you're safe now."

JJ waited as she spoke loudly, smiling even though as Kate's eyes opened she saw the look of panic and fear on the girl's face.

"It's ok Kate, just breathe slowly, I've got you."

JJ reached up and wrapped her arms around Kate, holding her tight as she listened to the girl sob into her shoulder.

"JJ?"

"Yes sweetie."

Kate lifted her head and looked perplexed at JJ.

"You're here?"

JJ nodded as she heard Emily walking over to them.

"Yes, Emily thought I'd like to join you both for dinner."

Kate nodded as she shuffled along the sofa, allowing Emily to sit down next to her as she leant in against the brunette, the comfort of her touch reassuring the young girl.

"Kate I need to ask you something but I want you to know that I don't mind what your answer is, nothing needs to change."

"Uh ok."

Kate looked mystified at Emily who had turned to JJ for a nod of support before she then concentrated back on Kate.

"I know that this is going to take some time for both of us to get used to, you living here, but I want you to know that you are safe here and nobody is going to force you out or take you away from me."

Emily paused for a moment as she watched Kate nod her head slowly.

"I was thinking if it would make you feel better if we made things a little more formal, if I were to adopt you?"

Emily sucked in her bottom lip as she finished, her heart beating fast as she examined Kate's reaction. Kate dropped her head as she thought about what Emily had just said, she looked at JJ who was squeezing her arms in support before she turned back to Emily.

"So I would always be here?"

"Yes sweetie, I meant what I said in Pittsburgh, I'm not letting you go."

Emily managed a smile as she saw a few tears start to creep down Kate's face, she reached up and wiped them away softly with her thumb as Kate leant in and embraced her tightly.

"Thank you Emily, thank you."

Emily closed her eyes as she held Kate's head against her shoulder, she hoped that Kate would finally start to feel at home and part of a family once again.


	11. Chapter 11  Normality

A/N – thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing and alerting this story, this story was always very close to me. Also please check out the poll on my profile, I am planning the sequel to 'Tempe Secrets' and would love to know people's views.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11 – Normality –

**Six days later – 8am Monday **

Emily and Kate sat still in the Mercedes which was parked right in front of the elegant but imposing building. Emily closed her eyes for a moment, it had been her mother that had suggested this school, since she had told the Ambassador that she was going to adopt Kate then she had insisted on the best for the 9 year old.

"Are you ready kiddo?"

"I guess so, how about you?"

The tension quickly ebbed away as Kate grinned at Emily, because this was not only Kate's first day at the new school it was also Emily's first day back at work.

"Yes well I'm sure that we'll both be fine! I've spoken to Hotch and I'm leaving early to pick you up later but..."

"I know if you have to go away on a case Aunt Pen or the Ambassador will pick me up and look after me."

It pulled at Emily's heartstrings as Kate spoke, she didn't like the idea of leaving her but they both knew that it was inevitable and Kate was never going to stand in Emily's way of helping others like herself. Emily's only concern after talking to Kate, was sorting out who was going to look after the young girl whilst she was away. Garcia had leapt at the chance, unworried about the nightmares Kate had, and she had stayed over one night to ensure that she knew how to comfort the young girl when they occurred. But Emily knew that sometimes Garcia had to work late or even travel with them so she needed another option and was completely astonished when her mother offered to help.

_**The previous Thursday Afternoon:**_

"_I can't believe how happy she is Emily, you are certainly doing a good job."_

"_Thanks mother."_

_Ambassador Prentiss had invited Emily and Kate around for the afternoon and mother and daughter were sitting on the garden bench watching Kate swinging on the rope swing attached to the old apple tree in the garden._

"_When are you going back to work Emily?"_

"_On Monday, Kate starts school then so it makes sense to go back rather than sit at home worrying about how Kate is getting on, I also can't put it off forever."_

"_So you're staying with the BAU?"_

"_Yes mother."_

"_So who is going to look after Kate when you get called away on a case?"_

"_Garcia has said that she'll come and stay with Kate but..."_

"_You could have asked me."_

_Emily looked in surprise at her mother, partly due to her interruption but mainly due to her mother's comment._

"_Kate can stay here with me when you get called away. I don't mind, I've got the space and I'm without an assignment at the moment so it does make sense."_

"_But Kate she..."_

"_Suffers from nightmares?"_

_Emily nodded as she glanced towards the young girl who was still playing happily by herself._

"_Emily don't worry, she'll be fine, trust me."_

"_I don't know what to say mother, other than thank you."_

_Emily smiled at her mother and was pleased to see the gesture returned. After the isolated, political childhood Emily had endured it was now that she started to see some maternal instinct in her mother, unfortunately for Emily it was over 30 years too late._

After successfully settling Kate into her new class Emily took the short drive towards Quantico, it felt a bit strange but Emily was looking forward to being back at work. It was just before 9am when she walked into the bullpen, Emily knew that Hotch and JJ would already be in but she was slightly relieved to see that neither Reid or Morgan were in as it gave her a chance to settle in before they arrived and started joking around.

* * *

Hotch saw Emily arrive and sit quietly at her desk, immediately her gaze fell on the never-ending pile of paperwork on her desk. Hotch was glad that Emily was back and hoped that she wouldn't take too long to settle back into the routine, the team had missed her calmed and assured presence. He thought about going down and asking if she was ok but in the end he decided against it, he'd give her 10 minutes to get her bearings once again.

* * *

Garcia came bounding out of her office, having caught a glimpse of her friend arriving on the bank of CCTV monitors that adorned one of the walls in her office. Emily had wandered over to the break area to get herself a much needed cup of coffee when she heard a familiar squeal of delight behind her.

"Emily it's so good to have you back!"

Garcia quickly wrapped her arms around Emily and hugged her tightly.

"Garcia put me down! You saw me two days ago!"

Garcia laughed as she let Emily go and allowed her to finally pour her coffee.

"Yes but that was at the weekend, when we went shopping, I'm happy that you're back here!"

Emily smiled at her friend and felt herself relax, knowing that the team would make her transition back as smooth as possible.

* * *

The rest of Emily's day passed without incident, with each member of the team coming over and welcoming her back, JJ apologising profusely for the amount of paperwork that had found its way onto her desk. Eventually Emily found herself able to concentrate and started to tackle the files, before she knew it the day had gone and it was time for her to pick Kate up from school.

* * *

It had just gone 6pm when Emily opened the door to her condo, her and Kate carrying work and school bags respectively whilst Emily also had a Chinese take-out bag in her left hand.

"Right then, shall we get changed and then eat?"

Kate simply nodded as she walked past Emily and headed up the stairs. Emily had noticed that the young girl had been quiet and withdrawn since she had picked her up from school, Emily had left her alone so far but knew that she had to talk to Kate about was bothering her soon.

* * *

"So how was your first day at school?"

Emily had waited until they had sat down at the table and had started to eat before she began her gentle interrogation.

"Fine."

Kate kept her head bowed down as she spoke, moving her food around the plate with her chopsticks.

"Did you make any friends?"

"No."

Kate replied abruptly and refused to bring her head up to look at Emily.

"Come on Kate, talk to me sweetheart, what's the matter?"

Emily got up off her chair and walked around the table so that she stood beside Kate as she put her arms around the girl's shoulders and then crouched down beside her.

"Kate please!"

"It was just really difficult ok. Everyone was nice and everything but they kept asking me questions all the time. Where am I from? What do my parent's do? Why did we move here?"

Kate stopped to take a breath as she felt the tears start to fall gently down her face, she turned to face Emily and managed a small smile as she let Emily reach across and softly brush the tears away.

"I'm sorry Kate, I know that all of this change is hard for you, but you have to remember that you can always talk to me."

"Thanks Emily, I know."

Kate sniffed as she reached up to dry her face before she looked seriously at Emily.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course darling, anything."

Kate took a breath as she composed herself.

"I know that we've only just started the paperwork and everything, but I told everyone that my surname was Prentiss. I loved my parent's and they'll always be a part of me, but I live with you now and you want to adopt me, you're going to be my mom...is that ok?"

The room fell silent as Emily felt the tears begin to trickle down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, and it's too soon."

Kate turned around and tried to continue to eat.

"I would be honoured."

Kate's ears pricked up at the sound and she turned back around to look at Emily and saw a wide smile across her tear stained face. Kate instantly leapt out of her chair and wrapped her arms around Emily, knocking her over in the process.

"Oops, I'm sorry!"

Kate quickly moved off from Emily and stood up with an apologetic grin on her face.

"Gosh if I knew that was going to happen I might have had a different response Kate!"

Emily picked herself up off the floor and walked back over to the table, taking a hold of Kate's hand she sat back down and lifted the girl onto her lap.

"Are you sure that it's ok for me to call you mom? I know that it's kind of sudden but when everyone at school was asking me all these questions about my parents I didn't know what to say so I kept quiet but that only made things worse as they started to make fun of me and..."

Emily reached up and put a finger on Kate's lips in order to stop her rambling.

"Take a breath Kate! Of course you can call me mom, whatever makes you happy and I would love you to think of me as your mom! I'm sorry you had such a crappy day at school, come here."

Emily pulled Kate in close to her, resting the girl's head against her shoulder as Emily bent down and kissed her softly on the top of her head. Emily felt her heart pounding hard and fast, she felt relieved that Kate was finally beginning to feel at home and part of a family, now she just had to hope that she didn't let her down.


	12. Chapter 12  Called Away

**Chapter 12 – Called Away – **

**One Week Later - **

The following Monday morning Emily dropped a reluctant Kate off at school, promising the young girl that if things got really bad then she could phone Emily and she would come and pick her up. It didn't take Emily long to then drive to work and walk into the BAU bullpen, stopping at her desk she dropped her bag on the floor and looked across at Morgan who had the tell-tale look on his face that it wasn't good news he was about to break to her.

"We've got a case, JJ and Hotch want us in the conference room in five minutes."

"Ok I'll just grab a coffee and meet you up there."

* * *

"Sorry."

Emily took her seat between Morgan and Reid, spilling her coffee slightly as she bent over to wipe it up quickly before she turned and smiled at JJ, signalling that she was ready to hear about the case.

"In the last two months five women have gone missing in Miami, all of their bodies were discovered yesterday in the swamps, badly decomposed."

Emily sat there taking notes, mentally and physically, whilst in the back of her mind was the phone call to her mother that she would have to make shortly.

"Ok wheels up in 20 minutes."

Hotch picked up his papers and left the room with Rossi and Reid quickly following suit.

"I've got a phone call to make, I'll meet you guys at the plane."

"Hey Prentiss are you ok?"

Morgan gently placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm fine Morgan, I've just got to ring my mother and ask her to look after Kate for me."

Emily smiled as she stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Morgan, JJ and Garcia still sitting at the table.

"You two are going to promise me that you'll look after her?"

"Of course babygirl, you don't have to say anything."

"But Garcia you have to promise us that you'll look out for Kate, make sure that the Ambassador doesn't completely brainwash her whilst we're gone!"

JJ's last comment had the three friends laughing, which they all knew was a good thing as once they were engrossed in the case laughter would be the last thing on their minds.

* * *

The team had hit the ground running once they had reached Miami, JJ and Hotch went to the local police station as Reid and Morgan travelled to the morgue, leaving Emily and Rossi to drive deep into the swamp to where the bodies were discovered. Emily was driving, concentrating on the road until she suddenly realised the time.

"Dave do you mind if I make a call?"

"Of course not Emily, why are you even asking?"

"Well I want to ring Kate and ask her how school was and as I'm driving I was going to put it on speaker."

"Hey go for it, I'm sure that she'd like to say hi to her favourite uncle!"

"Oh so you're her favourite!"

Emily snorted with laughter as she dialled the number for her mother's house.

"Prentiss residence."

"Hello George, its Emily, is Kate there?"

"Of course ma'am, I'll just fetch her for you."

Emily waited patiently as she took a right turn.

"Hey mom how are you?"

Rossi suddenly sat upright as he heard the greeting, he knew that Kate was having a rough time settling in at school and her new home but he hadn't expected Kate to call Emily 'mom'.

"Fine sweetheart, how was school today, any better?"

"A little thanks, where are you?"

"Miami, I'm in the car with Dave at the moment if you want to say hi?"

"Hello Uncle Dave."

"Hello kiddo."

"Hey mom can I ask you a question?"

"Go on but make it quick we've nearly reached our destination."

"Well the Ambassador heard me calling you mom earlier and looked at me a bit strange, a bit upset. Mom what do I call her?"

Rossi couldn't help but chortle loudly as a few ideas popped into his head.

"Dave! Listen Kate that's something that you're going to have to speak to her about, maybe you should suggest Grandma to her?"

Rossi couldn't stop himself as his loud laughter filled the SUV.

"Rossi will you stop that!"

Emily turned and glared at Dave who put his hand over his mouth to smoother the sound slightly.

"Maybe I should call him Granddad Dave from now on?"

"Hey kid that is so not a good idea!"

"Nice one Kate! Now take care and I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"Bye mom."

Emily looked at Dave who had finally managed to stop laughing, she shot him a look that immediately told him that it was time to get down to business.

"Right then Rossi let's go and see what the gators are up to in our crime scene."


	13. Chapter 13 Coming Home

A/N – thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing & alerting this story still, please check out the poll on my profile page, thanks to everyone who helped with my query on the forum am storing that knowledge for a later chapter!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13 – Coming Home –

**Four days later –**

It had been an exhausting four days, with the heat and the long hours all the team were glad to be heading home. As Morgan drove Emily and Reid to the airport Emily looked down at her watch, 2pm, she sighed as she realised that she wasn't going to be able to pick Kate up from school. Emily reached down and picked her phone up of the floor, the battery had died earlier in the day and she currently had it on charge, it was then that she realised that she had missed several phone calls from her mother and quickly dialled to pick up the voice mail message she had left.

"_Hello Emily dear, I know that I said that I would be able to pick Kate up from school but I've got to go the White House for a function tonight so I'm busy getting ready. Hope you can make alternative arrangements, we've had a great time together and I'll speak to you soon."_

Emily sighed, politics had always come first with her mother and she knew that nothing would ever change that, but at least they had finished the case so Emily quickly dialled another number.

"Hello you are through to the all-knowing one!"

"Hi Garcia, how are you?"

"Fine thank you my darling Emily, now what can I do for you? I thought you were all coming back home?"

"We are but I need a favour please. Apparently my mother has got some function to attend tonight and can't pick up Kate from school and I was wondering..."

"If I could Kate-sit? It would be my pleasure Em."

"I should be back home about 6pm so if you could pick her up and take her back to mine that would be great, I'll pick up a pizza and some beer on my way home!"

"No worries Em I'll see you soon."

Emily put her phone back down on the floor so that it could continue to charge as she felt Morgan's eyes fixed on her.

"Did I just hear something about pizza, beer and my favourite girls?"

"Morgan you are so subtle! I take it you would like to come back to mine, how about you Reid?"

"Pizza sounds good."

"What about the others Prentiss?"

"Already on it Morgan."

Emily quickly picked up her phone and sent a text message to JJ seeing if she, Rossi and Hotch wanted to join then.

"Well they're in, looks like we're having a party at mine!"

* * *

"Auntie Pen!"

Kate came out of the school and saw her 'Aunt' standing by Esther and she went running over to her.

"Hello my fair little friend, how was school today?"

Kate stood in front Garcia and screwed up her face before Garcia pulled her into a warm embrace.

"That good! Well at least I can brighten up your day, we're heading back to your place and later Emily is coming back."

"Mom's coming home?"

"Yes sweetie, she's flying back as we speak, so how about we go home and bake some cookies?"

* * *

The kitchen area looked like a flour bomb had hit it, Garcia and Kate were covered in flour and now icing sugar as they stood making frosting to go on top of the cookies. They were busy making some pink frosting, lost in concentration as they failed to hear the front door open.

"Hey is anyone home?"

"Mom!"

Kate turned away from Garcia as she spotted Emily, forgetting that she was covered in flour and sugar she went running over and enveloped Emily into a hug.

"Woah, slow down Kate! Oh my word look at the state of you!"

Emily gently pushed Kate away, both of them laughing as they saw the mess Kate had caused, it was then that the young girl saw everyone else coming in the door.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Well we've all had a hard couple of days and Uncle Derek heard me talking to Aunt Pen about having Pizza so he decided to invite himself over and then I thought that I'd better see if anyone else wanted to come too."

"Oh so it's a good job Aunt Pen and I made cookies then!"

Kate smiled as she took a hold of Emily's hand as everyone filed through to the sofas.

"Oh my babygirl what on earth have you and Kate been doing?"

Morgan laughed as he saw the state of not only Garcia but Emily's kitchen as well.

"We were making cookies my chocolate cookie monster and I'd keep quiet if I were you otherwise you may find certain photos being circulated around..."

"Ok ok I'll stop!"

"Right then Kate I think that you had better go upstairs and clean up, Garcia and I will sort the kitchen out, JJ can you ring for pizza and there are beers in the fridge."

Emily quickly shepherded Kate towards the stairs as Garcia went over to wash her hands followed by Morgan as he opened the fridge looking for something to drink.

* * *

Emily stood in the kitchen, smiling to herself as she watched the lovely scene that was being played out in her condo. JJ, Reid and Kate were sitting on the floor playing Mousetrap whilst Morgan, Rossi and Hotch were sitting drinking beer and playing Uno Extreme.

"Penny for them?"

"Oh hey Garcia, sorry I spaced out for a minute there. Everyone seems happy don't they?"

Garcia nodded as she looked worriedly at her friend.

"I'm ok Garcia, just glad to be home. I'm just going to go up and get changed and then I'll be back down and ready to join the party."

Emily wandered up the stairs, stopping briefly to look in her office and sighed as she saw the pile of mail that had accumulated while she was away, she decided to leave it all until the morning. After changing into a pair of jeans and a grey FBI t-shirt Emily meandered back downstairs to join in the game of Mousetrap.

"Come on Kate it's time to go!"

Emily shouted up the stairs to the young girl who was running late due to going to bed late because she was playing games with Reid and JJ.

"I'm coming!"

"Ok have you got everything?"

"Yes mom!"

"Right then we should just be in time. Now I'll be there to pick you up after school, Hotch has given us the day off so I'll catch up with the chores and do some grocery shopping so we don't have to eat take-out again!"

* * *

Emily successfully managed to drop Kate off at school on time, she then stopped to do the grocery shopping before she headed home. After the food had been put away Emily set about tidying up the room after the previous night's impromptu party. Before she knew it the morning had almost disappeared as she made herself a much needed cup of coffee and headed up to her office to sort through the bills and junk mail that had arrived whilst she had been away.

* * *

Emily sat down and started thumbing through the pile when she saw two nearly identical letters, one addressed to her and one to the guardian of Katherine Stanley. Curious Emily opened hers first, she dropped the paper onto the desk as she read it, in shock she immediately opened the other one and was dismayed to see it was the same. Emily sat there in utter disbelief, how was she going to tell Kate that they had been summoned to testify at the trial of Mr and Mrs Ainsley?


	14. Chapter 14  Friends

**Chapter 14 – Friends –**

JJ had been hoping for a lie-in, she never had had a problem working the long hours that the job required but Hotch had promised the team a long weekend and now she had been rudely awoken from her slumber by the unmistakable sound of her cell.

"Agent Jareau."

"Agent Jareau this is Detective Williams from Pittsburgh PD."

JJ instantly sat up, it hadn't been that long since they had returned from Pittsburgh and she wondered what he wanted.

"Hello Detective, what can I do for you?"

"It's to do with the Ainsley case."

JJ's heart sunk as he said the words, she closed her eyes as she spoke into the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"We've got a DA who is going hard on this case, wants as much publicity as he can get. I thought that I'd better warn you that the trial is going to get a lot of publicity and he is planning to call all of your team as witnesses."

"No we gave you enough evidence to convict without us! What about Kate?"

"I'm sorry Agent Jareau but he is planning on her being the star witness."

"She's a traumatised 9 year old for heaven's sake!"

JJ failed to stop her shock and anger coming out as she shouted down the line.

"We've tried to stop him Agent Jareau but..."

"It's ok Detective it's not your fault, thanks for the warning."

JJ threw the phone onto the bed as she laid back down, her head spinning as it rested on the pillow, but then she picked up the phone again and dialled the familiar number.

"Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you on your day off but there's something you need to know."

JJ relayed the conversation she had just had to her boss, feeling awful as she did for ruining his day with Jack.

"Thank you JJ, do you mind informing the rest of the team, especially Prentiss?"

"Not a problem Hotch, have a nice weekend with Jack and I'll see you on Monday."

"I'll try JJ, I'll certainly try."

It didn't JJ long to ring Morgan, Reid and Rossi, letting them know the bad news but she held off ringing Garcia and Emily as she wanted to speak to the two of them in person.

* * *

"Garcia, its JJ come on open up!"

It had been just over an hour since JJ had received Detective Williams phone call and she had decided to go and see Garcia first as she was trying to put the conversation off with Emily for as long as possible.

"Ok I'm coming honey, do you know what the time is? No work today Jennifer Jareau that means I sleep."

"I'm sorry Pen but it is important."

Garcia opened the door to let her friend in, they wandered over to the kitchen where Garcia flicked the kettle on.

"So what has got you up and round here so early on a rare day off?"

"It's about the Ainsley case."

JJ looked at the shocked expression on Garcia's face as she accepted the coffee and walked over and sat on the sofa.

"It's bad Pen, really bad."

"What's the matter JJ, tell me sweetheart."

JJ poured out the news to Garcia, tears falling down her cheeks as she told the sensitive tech analyst what was going on and the implications for all of them, especially Emily and Kate.

"Take a breath JJ, it's ok, we'll cope we always do."

"I know Garcia but I've got to go and see Emily now."

"Do you want me to come?"

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not honey. Just let me get showered and dressed and we can go."

* * *

"Emily come on open up!"

"Prentiss we know that you're in there."

JJ and Garcia's calls and knocking were going unanswered.

"Hey Garcia have you got your keys on you?"

"Yes but they are for when I look after Kate."

"Penelope this is important!"

"Ok but an angry Prentiss is a beast that you alone have to deal with JJ."

Garcia opened the door and they entered the quiet condo.

"Emily its JJ and Garcia, where are you?"

Emily heard the anxious voices from the floor below, she had tried to ignore them but she knew that the two women would not give up easily. Sighing deeply she stood up and walked out of the office and made her way towards the stairs, the letters still in her hand.

"Hey Emily are you ok?"

Garcia started to walk up the stairs to meet her friend.

"Oh Em you know don't you?"

Garcia wrapped her arm around Emily's waist and walked her down the stairs towards the sofa where JJ was already sat, they looked at Emily and they both knew that Emily already knew.

"I was checking the mail this morning when two letters caught my attention, when I opened them up and they were virtually identical. The Pittsburgh DA wants Kate and I to testify at the Ainsley's trial, yes I suppose that I can handle that but Kate..."

Emily put her head in her hands, a few minutes later she brought her head back up to look at her friends through her tear stained eyes.

"How am I supposed to tell Kate? Because at the moment I am totally lost for ideas."

JJ reached across and grabbed a hold of Emily, pulling in towards her, she knew how hard this was going to be on her friend and the young girl that the whole team had grown especially close to.

"It's ok Em, we'll help you, and we're not going to let you go through this alone."

The tears eventually stopped and Emily lifted her head, her heart snapping again as she saw that her two friends had also been crying.

"Will you help me?"

"Help you?"

Garcia looked puzzled at the brunette.

"I've got to talk to Kate tonight, but please I need you guys with me, I don't know..."

"It's ok Emily of we'll help you."

JJ squeezed Emily's hand as she managed to smile in support at her friend.

* * *

"Mom!"

Kate saw Emily standing outside the school steps and went running towards her.

"Afternoon munchkin, how was school today?"

"Better, Lauren and I ate lunch together and Mrs Jackson said that my homework was really good."

"That's great Kate, JJ and Garcia are in the car waiting for you."

"Brilliant!"

Kate went running off towards the Mercedes, smiling and waving at her Aunties as Emily walked slowly behind her, dreading the conversation she would have to have with her daughter later.

* * *

"Kate I need to talk to you about something."

Emily was sitting at the table with Garcia, JJ and Kate, the plates of spaghetti and meatballs sitting in front of them.

"What is it mom?"

Emily took a deep breath in as she pushed her plate away from her and put her fork down.

"I don't think that there is any easy way to go about this, I suppose I should just get straight to the point, you deserve that. I got two letters from the Pittsburgh DA this morning, one for me and one for you...they want us both to testify at the trial of your foster parent's."

Emily swallowed hard as she finished, trying to keep the tears at bay as she looked at Kate, waiting anxiously for her response.

"No!"

Kate quickly threw her fork onto the table and ran across to the sofa, collapsing on it as she felt Emily's arms wrap around her but there was nothing that her adoptive mother could do to stop the pain and hurt.

"You promised me that I'd never have to go back there!"

Kate sat up and shouted directly into Emily's face.

"I'm sorry."

The words stumbled quietly out of Emily's mouth as she watched Kate tear herself away and run up the stairs and slam the door of her bedroom.

"What have I done?"

Emily couldn't stop the tears as they trickled down her face as Garcia sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around her friend as JJ walked up the stairs.

"I'll go and talk to her Em, don't worry it's going to be ok."


	15. Chapter 15  Support

**Chapter 15 – Support – **

JJ knocked softly on Kate's bedroom door but she decided not to wait for a response as she poked her head around the door and saw Kate lying on her bed, clutching two photo frames close to her chest.

"Can I come in?"

Kate turned over in the bed so that she faced away from the door but she didn't deny JJ's request as JJ walked in and perched on the edge of Kate's bed. JJ sat there silently, stroking Kate's hair and waited for Kate to break the silence, it took several minutes but eventually the young girl moved her body so that she sat upright beside JJ the photos dropping onto her knees as JJ saw that one was of Kate with her parent's the other of Emily and Kate smiling and laughing on the sofa.

"Is she mad at me?"

"Of course not sweetie, nobody is mad at you I can promise you that."

JJ reached across and rested her hands on top of Kate's, rubbing her thumb against Kate's soft skin.

"I don't understand what all this means Aunt Jen, what do I have to do?"

JJ released her grip slightly and picked up the photo of Kate and Emily.

"I remember taking this photo, the three of us had been shopping all day and then we came back here, I hadn't seen either of you that happy before and luckily I had my camera on me."

JJ stopped to take a breath, she looked across at Kate's tear stained face and felt her own tears start to well up and was unable to stop them from falling.

"I'm not going to lie to you Kate, you deserve better than that. The Ainsley's are going on trial soon back in Pittsburgh and the prosecutor wants you, Emily, me and the rest of the team to give evidence at the trial. That means that you are going to have to tell some people about what happened to you. It's not going to be easy, I expect that you'll find it really hard but I want you to remember that me, Emily and the rest of the team are here for you and will help you as much as possible."

Kate looked up at JJ and saw the tears rolling down her face without thinking she wrapped her arms around JJ's waist and sobbed onto her shoulder.

* * *

It had been over an hour since JJ had gone up to speak to Kate and for the last twenty minutes Emily had been pacing around by the window.

"Emily dear, will you stop please!"

Garcia was sat on the sofa, not knowing what to say to her friend in order to make her feel better but she knew that her presence alone was of some comfort to her. Finally they both heard footsteps moving around upstairs and Emily anxiously moved to the bottom of the stairs to see who was coming down.

"Mom I'm sorry I shouted at you!"

Kate let go of JJ's hand and started to move speedily down the stairs, letting Emily catch her as she reached the bottom.

"Its ok munchkin, I'm sorry too. We'll get through this ok?"

Kate nodded and leant in against Emily as Emily looked up and saw JJ walking slowly down the stairs, she was shocked by how upset her friend was and immediately felt guilty about it.

"Thank you so much JJ, are you ok?"

JJ nodded and stood still for a moment before she managed to compose herself and walked over to Garcia who instantly embraced her.

* * *

Emily was woken up the next morning by the sun shining brightly onto her face, it took her a couple of seconds to realise that not only was she not in her bedroom she wasn't in Kate's either and she was stuck in a very uncomfortable position with Kate lying beside her with her arms wrapped tightly around Emily's waist. Emily lifted her head slightly and saw Garcia asleep on the sofa opposite, smiling at the sight she soon started to wonder where JJ was when a cup of coffee suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Morning, I thought I heard you stirring."

"Oh thanks JJ, this is very welcome!"

"I was hoping you'd wake up, I've got to go to the office in a minute and pick up some files."

Emily frowned as she carefully shifted her body so as not to disturb Kate but also allowed herself to look at JJ seriously.

"It's Saturday JJ, we've got the weekend off."

"I know but I've got to go."

Emily smiled at her friend as she extracted an arm and reached out to take a hold of JJ's hand.

"Jen I don't know how to thank you for last night, I don't know what you said to Kate but thank you, I couldn't have done this without you and Garcia."

"It wasn't a problem Em, tell Kate I'm sorry I missed her but I'll give you a ring later."

JJ smiled as she quietly stood up and sneaked out of the condo as Kate started to shift around in Emily's arms.

"Morning munchkin, you ok?"

"Mmm."

Kate stretched out her arms and then reached up to wipe the sleep from her eyes before she sat more upright and looked across the room.

"Does Aunt Pen always make that much noise when she sleeps?"

"Apparently so!"

Emily laughed softly as the two of them snuggled up on the sofa and watched Garcia lying prone on her back snoring loudly.

"So staying with Grandma DOES have some advantages!"

"Oh I'd forgotten about her, I'm going to have to talk to her later."

Kate nodded as she stood up from the sofa, stretching out her limbs once again before she crept across the room and kneeled down on the floor in front of the other sofa, gently poking and prodding Garcia until she spluttered and stuttered awake.

"What? Where am I? Kate what the...!"

Emily snorted with laughter, glad that the 9 year old had her mischievous sense of humour back again.

* * *

Ten minutes later Garcia was feeling slightly more human and was sitting in the kitchen sipping a much needed cup of coffee with Emily whilst Kate went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed.

"Um Garcia are you doing anything today?"

"Why sweetie?"

Emily took a long sip of her coffee before she smiled at Garcia.

"I've got to go and see my mother and tell her about the trial and I don't really want to take Kate with me."

"Don't say another word Em, but could you drop us off at my place, JJ drove me round yesterday and I'll need my car."

"Of course, what are planning?"

"Well Derek rang me yesterday and said about taking me ice skating, it sounds like a good idea for Kate."

"I think she'll love it, thanks Penelope."

* * *

JJ had reached her office at around 10am on the Saturday morning, there was hardly anyone else around as she shut the door firmly behind her. Sitting down at her desk JJ grabbed her phone and started to ring her contacts to find out all she could about the Pittsburgh DA.

* * *

"Hello mother."

Emily stood in the doorway of her mother's office and waited for her to acknowledge her presence.

"Good morning Emily, what a pleasant surprise. Is Kate with you?"

Emily shook her head as she sat down in the chair opposite her mother.

"I've got something I need to talk to you about mother."

"What is it Emily? Is everything ok?"

"Oh mom!"

Emily took a long deep breath as she sucked in her bottom lip.

"I got notified yesterday that the Ainsley's trial is going ahead soon and they want Kate and me to testify. I wanted you to know that there's probably going to be some stuff that comes out that is going to be hard for you to hear."

Emily stopped as her voice began to break and the tears welled up in her eyes.

"What's in the official report, it doesn't cover half of what happened in that cabin."

Emily couldn't hold herself together any longer and she also couldn't bear to let her mother see her break down, she pushed the chair back and started to walk out of the office.

"Emily wait!"

Elizabeth Prentiss ran towards her daughter, catching up with her as she tried to open the door.

"Emily stop!"

Emily turned around and looked at her mother, she pounded the closed door hard before she dropped to the floor only for her mother to sit down beside her and cradle her tightly.

"It's going to be ok Emily, I'm so sorry."


	16. Chapter 16  Reality

**A/N – Thanks to everyone who is still reading, reviewing and enjoying this story, hopefully I'll be able to wrap it up before Christmas!**

Chapter 16 – Reality –

**Monday Morning**

Emily had managed to drop Kate off at school, even though the young girl had been extremely reluctant and Emily had ended up carrying her into the classroom before she then explained to Kate's teacher what had happened over the weekend. As Emily parked her Mercedes at Quantico she suddenly felt relieved to be back at work, she had spent the majority of the night trying to compartmentalise her feelings and at least now she had the distraction of work to help her. Emily walked into the bullpen and quickly sat down at her desk, she glanced and smiled at Morgan and Reid who were both already in and working, Morgan grinned back as he shuffled his paperwork along his desk.

"Morning Prentiss, bit late this morning, I had to get my own coffee today!"

"Yeah well sorry about that Morgan, I thought that maybe for a change you could get me one!"

Morgan laughed as he saw the look of relief on Emily's face that she could find normality for a short while.

"Ok I suppose that I can manage that!"

"Prentiss can I see you in my office please?"

Hotch appeared on the balcony and looked down on his team.

"Oh no the big boss man wants to see you, must be trouble Emily!"

"Shut up Morgan!"

Emily playfully shoved Morgan as he walked past her before she stood up and made her way up to Hotch's office.

* * *

As Emily entered the office she saw that JJ was already there sitting on the couch, holding a file in her hand. Emily closed the door behind her and sat down next to her friend as Hotch pulled up a chair opposite them.

"I'm sorry about the trial Prentiss, none of us were expecting that, we thought we left Pittsburgh PD enough to get a confession and plenty of evidence so that nobody would need to return."

"I know Sir, I can handle going back as I know the rest of the team can but Kate...hell no I was not expecting that!"

Emily's voice instinctively rose as she spoke and JJ reached across and rested her hand on her friend's arm.

"I think that JJ may have found the explanation."

Emily brought her head up and looked at JJ, her eyes begging JJ to tell her what was going on.

"I spent the weekend speaking to all my contacts I thought of that could help me find out a bit more about Richard Silkman, the Pittsburgh DA. He was re-elected last year after a hard fought campaign, he focused on cutting drug use and gang related crime. He actively courts publicity and several of my contacts believe that he wants to run for Governor next year and that he sees this case as giving him the coverage he needs to launch his election campaign. He is married with three kids, the perfect family man and the perfect politician."

JJ stopped and passed Emily the file, watching as the brunette flicked through it.

"So we are just going to be pawns in his game. God Hotch you know how much I hate politics, this is exactly why!"

"I'm sorry Emily. I am going to speak to Silkman this morning to see exactly what his plans are and to see if I can persuade him to go about this in a different way."

JJ took the file back from Emily and passed it across to Hotch before she looked at Emily once again.

"Oh and Garcia is pouring through his financials and everything else that has been recorded about him to see what she can find out."

Emily failed to stifle a small chuckle as the thought of Garcia angrily working away came into her mind.

"I will totally understand if you want to take a few days off Emily."

"I'm fine Hotch, it will help to be here, if I'm not I will only be at home thinking about what is going to happen. Is that all?"

Hotch waved his hand as JJ and Emily stood up and walked out of the office together, but Emily put her hand on JJ's arm as they stopped at the top of the stairs.

"So that's what you came in for on Saturday?"

JJ smiled at her friend as she nodded.

"Yes, I thought it was the best thing to do to help."

"Thank you JJ."

"No worries Em, come on let's get to work."

* * *

Emily engrossed herself into her paperwork, catching up on the never decreasing pile, luckily for her Morgan and Reid had sensed her mood had changed and had left her to her own devices. Eventually Emily lifted her head up and blinked her eyes several times, she craned her neck and looked at the clock, seeing that it had already past lunch Emily decided to get up and get herself a cup of coffee. As she stood up and stretched her legs Emily glanced up towards Hotch's office, he had been on the phone for most of the day and had yet to update her on any progress so she knew that it didn't bode well for her. Without another thought Emily turned and walked towards the break area, concentrating hard on making her coffee she didn't notice JJ approach her until she heard her voice.

"Hey."

Emily turned quickly, spilling some milk on the counter which immediately made her cheeks turn red.

"Oh hi JJ, sorry I didn't hear you coming!"

"Yeah I guessed that, here let me."

JJ reached across and quickly grabbed a paper towel and wiped up the spilt milk.

"Is there any news?"

Emily picked up her mug and held it tightly, needing to hold onto something firm as she waited for JJ.

"Some. Hotch has managed to persuade Silkman that the team don't have to give evidence but he is completely fixated on having you and Kate there, he is determined to garner as much publicity as possible."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Em, Hotch has tried but he can't sway him."

Emily just shrugged her shoulders as she patted JJ on the arm before she took her coffee and walked back to her desk, determined to try and concentrate on her work once again.


	17. Chapter 17  Becoming

A/N – sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter, am taking a few liberties with the adoption process and also if there are any editing mistakes then sorry but got knocked off my bike this morning on the way to work so just posting this as it was written...

**Chapter 17 – Becoming – **

**Three weeks later - **

Emily woke to her alarm ringing loudly, as usual she was laying on her side with her arm draping over Kate who had come in during the night looking for comfort and Emily had been more than welcoming. Scrunching up her face she tried to blank out the noise Emily pulled up the duvet further over her head but found that she had a fight on her hands as Kate started climbing over her grabbing the cover as she did and finally achieved her aim of turning the alarm off.

"You can't keep ignoring it mom!"

"Why not?"

Emily grinned from under the covers as she felt the nine year old start to crawl down beside her.

"I take it you know what day it is?"

"Thursday."

Emily failed to stifle a laugh as Kate playfully shoved her on the arm, giving up on the game she pulled her body up the bed once again as she rested her head onto the pillow and waited for Kate to join her, knowing that the smile on her face would put the girl at ease.

"I haven't forgotten Kate, how could I?"

"So you're not going to change your mind?"

Kate leant on her elbow and the self-doubt that had been evident as long as Emily had known her was back again, Emily reached across and pulled Kate towards her so that Kate's head rested on her shoulder.

"Of course not munchkin, you're here to stay now and today is only going to confirm that. After I completed all of that paperwork, come on Kate you know how much I hate paperwork, there is no way I am not going through with this."

"I know mom, I'm sorry it just feels..."

"Weird, strange? If you feel at all uncomfortable then now is the time to say so, I know that this is a big step, for both of us."

Emily looked seriously at Kate as the girl thought carefully.

"No it's ok, just nerves I guess, are there going to be a lot of people there today?"

Kate blinked her eyes, her long lashes tickling against Emily's neck as she spoke.

"Well Grandma will be there, as well as everyone from the team, the woman from Social Services that came round the other week and the lawyers."

"I suppose that I'd better get dressed then."

Emily pulled Kate gently towards her and kissed her on the head before she smiled softly.

"Yes I don't suppose my mother would be impressed if we turned up late to your adoption hearing."

* * *

Emily stood in the kitchen making pancakes whilst she waited for Kate to come down and join her, the adoption process had been fast-tracked thanks to her connections, but she had had to go through the same vetting process as everyone else and thankfully it had gone off without too much trouble, with them agreeing that her mother and Garcia were suitable guardians when she was called away for work. Emily sniggered at the memory when she had told JJ and Morgan about Garcia being called 'suitable', their expressions had told the whole story. A knock at the door shook her out of her reverie as she wandered over, confused as she was not expecting anyone but a smile soon crept across her face as she saw who was waiting on the other side, quickly Emily opened the door and stood aside as JJ walked in shaking her head as she did.

"Nice outfit, I'm sure the judge will approve!"

JJ grinned as she looked at Emily who was wearing a FBI sweatshirt and a pair of faded jeans.

"Yes well, I haven't had a chance to get dressed yet, I was concentrating on preparing breakfast and I wasn't exactly expecting company!"

Emily wandered back into the kitchen, quickly flipping the pancake before it burnt beyond recognition, once that was done she reached and picked up a fresh mug, filling it up with coffee before she passed it across to JJ.

"Thanks, I thought that you might like a little support!"

"You know that you are always welcome here JJ, and I know that Kate will be pleased to see you, it's a big day for her."

"And for you Em."

JJ smiled as she put a comforting hand on her friend's arm.

"Aunt Jen!"

Kate squealed in delight as she saw JJ standing in the kitchen, quickly running around to her and throwing her arms around JJ's waist.

"Morning Kate, how are you?"

"Good thanks, how come you're here?"

"Well the smell of pancakes was too much, plus I wanted to see you and Emily. It was a good job too, for a minute there I thought that Emily was going to court dressed like that!"

"Ok I get the hint JJ I'm going up! Help yourself to pancakes munchkin."

Emily stopped to kiss Kate on the head before she walked up the stairs.

* * *

"Mom says that everyone is going to be at court today."

Kate moved a couple of pancakes onto her plate as she jumped onto the stool next to JJ who had already started to eagerly tuck in.

"Of course, we're all really happy for you and Emily. Are you nervous?"

"A little bit, but excited too, it's nice to have something good happen for a change."

Kate lifted her eyes up and looked at JJ who reached over and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Kate's ear.

"I know sweetie, nobody has forgotten what is ahead for the both of you, and we just want you to be happy and safe."

"Thank you Aunt Jen."

Kate smiled as JJ tried to pinch another pancake from her plate.

* * *

Kate held the envelope tight in her hand as she sat at the table, inside was the piece of paper that showed her legal name now to be Katherine Stanley Prentiss and her legal guardian was Emily Elizabeth Prentiss. Hotch had insisted on everyone going out to celebrate and they had headed to a nearby Italian restaurant. Kate looked around the table, she had sat in between Emily and Garcia, and she was pleased to see how relaxed and happy everyone looked. Kate leant over and rested her head on Emily's arm, instantly causing her to pull Kate in and rest her arm around the young girl, bending down to whisper softly in her ear.

"Everything ok munchkin?"

Kate nodded her head as she allowed Emily to hold her tightly.

"It went well didn't it?"

"Thanks mom."

"Anytime Kate, you know that."

Emily smiled as she felt Kate move in closer to her, she knew that soon they would have to go to Pittsburgh to testify but for now she wanted to revel in the happiness of the day.


	18. Chapter 18  Books

A/N – sorry that this didn't get up yesterday I completely ran out of time thanks to work, son's Christmas play and then my works Christmas party! A nice light chapter before we head back to Pittsburgh and thank you to everyone who recommended some books to me on the chit chat forum I have used a few in this chapter!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18 – Books

**Three weeks later, Saturday afternoon**

Emily had a hold of Kate's hand as they walked into the store, in 24 hours they were flying up to Pittsburgh and Emily wanted to make the afternoon as pleasant as possible for her daughter.

"So are you sure that this is where you want to go to first?"

Emily looked down at Kate as they stood to one side in the large bookstore.

"Yes mom! I want to get some new books to take with me, if that's ok?"

"Of course, what are you interested in? It's a long time since I was 9 years old and we were living in Europe at the time but I remember a few of the classics."

Kate smiled as she squeezed Emily's hand and led her through to the large children's area, the floor to ceiling bookcases causing the girl's mouth to drop open with amazement.

"This is wonderful, look at them all!"

"I knew you liked to read Kate but I didn't realise how much you loved books!"

Emily laughed slightly as she looked at the enthusiasm on Kate's face as they walked over to one of the bookcases and Kate looked up at Emily.

"My mom always used to read to me before I went to bed, even after I learnt to read myself, she made sure that I had a bookcase beside my bed that was chock full of books."

Kate turned away from Emily as she finished, reaching up her fingers lingered on the spine of one of the books.

"She sounded like a wonderful person, so how about we set about re-creating that bookcase?"

Emily smiled as she looked at Kate, she knew that everything physical Kate had had burnt in the fire that had killed her parent's, she could tell that this was a happy memory for Kate and with all that they were heading into Emily wanted to ensure that Kate had as many of those as possible.

"These look good, Lauren was telling me about them at school the other day."

Kate reached up and grabbed the book off the shelf and held it out to show Emily.

"Ramona Quimby, Aged 8...sounds good, how about we get this and another one?"

Emily grinned as she reached up and picked up another book by the same author before she turned her head and walked along slightly until she bent down to reach the lower bookcase.

"But I also must insist that we get some classics that I know!"

Kate eagerly sat down on the floor next to Emily, the two books clasped tight in her hand as she looked at the two books that Emily had pulled off the shelf.

"Charlotte's Web and Black Beauty."

"Yes, at least when I read these to you I'll know some of the story! Now come on there's still a few more things that we need to get before tomorrow."

Kate leant across and embraced Emily before they stood up.

"Thank you mom!"

"You welcome munchkin, so how about now we go and get those clothes?"

Kate nodded as she clutched the four books to her chest, looking forward to losing herself in the story and taking her mind from the hell she was about to encounter when she returned to Pittsburgh.

* * *

Emily walked over to the sofa where Kate had curled up, supposedly watching the television but her eyes told a different story as they were cast towards the window. Crouching down on the floor Emily broke Kate's line of vision and smiled at the tired young girl.

"So you didn't eat much dinner, are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, just..."

Emily nodded, she knew how Kate felt as she too had forced the food down only trying to encourage the young girl to eat.

"Well everything is packed now."

Kate nodded as she sat up and allowed Emily to sit down next to her, Emily reached across and picked up the remote as she turned the television off, not that Kate minded as neither of them was watching it. Instead Emily moved closer and placed her arm around Kate's back as they both looked out of the window.

"Thanks for today mom."

"You're welcome Kate, it's been good for both of us. You know that I am going to be right there with you every step of the way?"

"I know and I'm there for you too mom."

Emily nodded as she closed her eyes but as she was greeted by visions from the cabin she quickly opened them once again.

"Thanks sweetie, why do I have a feeling that this is going to be a long night?"

Emily forced a smile as she brushed Kate's hair away from the girl's face.

"Could you read to me?"

Kate looked up at Emily who instantly nodded her head.

"Where are your new books?"

"Upstairs beside my bed, ready to put in my bag in the morning."

"Ok your choice."

Emily stood up and held out her hand, wrapping her fingers tight around Kate's smaller hand as they walked up the stairs and into Kate's bedroom.

* * *

Emily lay down on the bed and waited as Kate contemplated which book she wanted Emily to read, finally the young girl decided and grinned as she laid down on the bed with her head resting on Emily's shoulder.

"Oh so you decided upon Black Beauty?"

"Yes I thought that you'd like it too."

"Come on then, are you comfortable?"

Kate nodded as Emily opened the book and began to read, knowing that she didn't want to fall asleep and face the nightmares that were certain to arrive but at least she wasn't alone.


	19. Chapter 19  Returning to the Nightmare

**Chapter 19 – Returning to the Nightmare**

**24 Hours Later**

Emily and Kate left the condo in silence, Emily pulling along the suitcase as Kate carried Emily's briefcase and her own backpack. As they stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the entrance door Emily could see JJ and Morgan waiting outside for them, she took a breath before she smiled at Kate and walked towards her friends. Morgan quickly opened the trunk of the vehicle before he lifted up the suitcase and put it in as JJ helped Kate sit in the back before she sat next to the young girl as Emily climbed silently into the passenger seat. It was only a short drive to the airport but the painful silence and significance of the journey made it unbearably long for everyone in the car.

* * *

JJ and Morgan walked Emily and Kate right up to the departure gate, using their credentials to their fullest, as JJ turned and looked at Kate.

"I'll be up as soon as I can, take care and ring me."

JJ bent down and hugged Kate as she whispered into her ear, Kate nodded her head and quickly wiped the stray tear away from her eye.

"Remember how strong you are Kate, you'll be fine."

"Thanks Aunt Jen."

Kate reciprocated the embrace as she held on tight, not wanting to let go as she knew that when she did it would mean that she had to leave.

Morgan took a hold of Emily's hands and looked deep into her dark brown eyes.

"Take care Emily."

"Thanks Derek."

"We'll all be up for the both of you in a couple of days."

"Thanks, well we'd better get going otherwise we're going to miss our flight."

Emily let Morgan hug her gently before she reached down and stroked Kate's head as the young girl reluctantly loosened her grip and took a hold of Emily's hand before they waved goodbye.

* * *

Emily opened the suitcase on her bed and started to unpack the clothes, she glanced across the hotel room and watched Kate as she curled up on the bed with one of her new books, she managed a slight smile as she carried a pile of clothes over to the chest of drawers when she suddenly heard a knock at the door. Acutely aware of the publicity the trial was already receiving Emily instantly reached for her gun as she walked towards the door, she peered through the spy hole and let out a sigh of relief before she re-holstered her gun and opened the door.

"Come in mother."

Emily quickly led her mother into the room, securing the door behind her once again.

"I just wanted to check that the two of you had arrived safely and to let you know that I'm staying on the floor above if you need me at any time."

"Thanks mother."

Emily turned and walked back towards her bed, lifting out the last of the clothes whilst Elizabeth Prentiss went and sat down next to her adopted granddaughter.

"Hello grandmother."

"Hello Kate, was the journey ok?"

"Yes thanks."

"Do you two want to join me for dinner tonight?"

"No thanks mother, we've got to meet with the DA this afternoon and we were planning on having a quiet night."

Emily finished putting the clothes away as she turned and looked at the disapproving look on her mother's face.

"I hope you don't think that you can stay cooped up in this hotel room until everything is over."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

Emily raised her eyebrows as she spoke, unmoved as her mother stood up from Kate's bed and walked over to her.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss that is not the way we carry on, we face up to things, we don't hide away."

"I think you should go now mother."

"Well I will see you both later, take care."

Elizabeth walked over and gently kissed Emily on the cheek before she left Emily and Kate alone once again.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to see me Agent Prentiss and Miss Stanley, please take a seat."

"Actually it's Miss Prentiss now."

Kate quickly spoke up to correct the DA who she already had a dim view of before he had instantly failed to make a good first impression.

"Oh my mistake sorry. Anyway shall we start? I will be calling you as our first witness Miss...Prentiss."

Emily and Kate sat there for two hours listening to Mr Silkman go through some of the questions he would ask them and how the defence attorneys may try and trip them up. By 6pm they were both exhausted and glad to be heading back to the hotel.

* * *

Emily was woken up the next morning by her cell phone vibrating across the wooden nightstand. Neither she nor Kate had gotten much sleep and when they had drifted off they had both been thrown into the depths of ferocious nightmares. In the early hours Emily had wandered over to Kate's bed to comfort her as she screamed out in horror and now she tried to quietly leave the bed to get to her phone without waking Kate.

"Agent Prentiss."

"Hi Em, sorry did I wake you?"

"It's ok JJ, want can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to know how you and Kate were doing?"

Emily sighed and closed her eyes before she responded.

"As good as could be expected I suppose."

"Well Garcia and I have got a flight out leaving in a few hours, we should be with you for a late lunch if you want some company?"

"That'd be great JJ, I think that Kate needs someone to talk to and it's certainly not me at the moment."

"Oh Em don't take it personally. You know that she loves you, she just doesn't want to upset you at the moment."

"Thanks JJ I needed that, we'll see you both later."

Emily put her phone back on the nightstand and went back to curl up with Kate who had started to move rapidly around the bed, a sure sign that she was having yet another nightmare.

Emily was sitting on the bed reading Mother Night when she heard a knock at the door quickly followed by two extremely familiar voices.

"Em, Kate open up its us!"

"Yes Em please, I need a wee!"

Emily laughed as she quickly opened the door and allowed JJ and Garcia to enter, subconsciously locking it again once everyone was inside.

"Well Garcia you are welcome to use the toilet but you'll have to get Kate out of there first."

"How long as she been in there?"

Garcia was moving around anxiously as she spoke, desperately trying to take her mind off of how much she needed to pee.

"About an hour."

Emily whispered quietly as she turned and walked over to sit back down on the bed with JJ following her and sitting down beside her.

"Hey Kate, come on its Aunt Pen, sweetie, I really need to pee, please..."

The door opened and Kate walked out, her eyes all puffy and red.

"Thank you Kate!"

Garcia rushed in and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Come here Kate."

JJ called over to the young girl and watched as Kate walked over and sat down between her and Emily. Both women instinctively reached out and wrapped their arms around Kate and allowed her to cry once again.


	20. Chapter 20  To Hell

**A/N – flashbacks in italics, mentions of the abuse Kate suffered mentioned but not overly graphic.**

Chapter 20 – To Hell...

**Tuesday Morning – **

Emily held Kate's hand as they walked slowly into the foyer of the hotel where she spotted the rest of the team and her mother standing waiting for them. Opening arguments had been made the previous day and that meant today was the day that Richard Silkman would be calling his first witness, Kate. The group walked in silence towards the SUVs and made the short trip to the courthouse where Emily and Kate were quickly led away to a back room so they wouldn't have access to the trial before they gave evidence, the others soberly sat in the front row of the courtroom offering silent support to Emily and Kate when they were called to the stand.

* * *

"Miss Katherine Stanley Prentiss please."

The court officer walked into the room and called Kate's name loudly causing the young girl to anxiously look over at Emily who quickly grabbed a hold of her and embraced her tightly as she whispered into her ear.

"Be strong Kate, it's all going to be over soon. I love you."

"I love you too mom."

Kate let go and stood before she slowly followed the court officer out of the room.

* * *

Kate nervously sat down and looked around the court room, she quickly spotted her BAU family and grandmother who all smiled at her but she found her gaze wandered over to the Ainsley's before she concentrated on the table in front of Mr Silkman.

"Miss Prentiss I would like you to tell the court about the day you moved in with the Ainsley's please.

_

* * *

_

Kate took her small rucksack of clothes and the photo of her parents into the bedroom, glad that at least in this foster home she had her own bedroom, the other foster children were all boys so they shared a room. Kate had lost count of the different beds she had slept in throughout the last few months, but she was hopeful that maybe this one would be different. The Ainsley's seemed friendly enough, being the only girl meant that Mrs Ainsley expected her to help out in the kitchen and tidy up after the boys but so far she had seemed quite friendly, more so than the other foster parents she had previously been with.

_Mr Ainsley didn't make much of an immediate impression on Kate in the first few days, he didn't get home from work until late and spent the majority of his spare time playing with the boys. The first Saturday morning he had walked in on her in the bedroom whilst she was getting dressed, he instantly apologised and Kate thought nothing more of it until the next Tuesday evening._

_They had all eaten dinner together and afterwards Kate had gone to her bedroom to read whilst the boys played on the computer in the front room, sometime later she heard the boys finally go to bed quickly followed by Mrs Ainsley, with her eyes fighting to stay open Kate put the book down and switched off the light. Just as she was drifting off to sleep Kate heard a clicking sound, she never shut her bedroom door so someone else must have, she quickly sat up in the bed but two strong arms pushed her back down before one of the hands reached across and clasped tight over her mouth. Focusing her eyes Kate saw that the shadowy figure was Mr Ainsley, she tried to scream but his hand muffled the noise, Kate tried to struggle but his strong body was no match for her tiny frame and he kept her pinned against the bed. Within seconds he reached down and pushed her pink nightdress up to her chest and forced himself inside her. It seemed to last all night but after twenty minutes he left the bedroom as Kate heard him go through to his bedroom where he loudly made love to Mrs Ainsley._

_Kate was too scared to say anything to anyone, at first she believed that it was a one off but them it happened again, and again. She knew that Mrs Ainsley knew what was going on and chose to do nothing. Four weeks after the first incident when Kate was alone with Mrs Ainsley in the house she finally plucked up the courage to say that she was going to speak to her social worker about moving to another foster family. That evening Kate was dragged screaming out of her bed by Mr Ainsley and taken to the wooden cabin._

_All her worst fears came true in the cabin, dressed only in a dirty t-shirt she was tied to a camp bed and given a minimal amount of food and water. The attacks and abuse in the house had been confined to the evening when the boys were in bed and she was supposedly asleep but once she was in the cabin Ainsley came up at least twice a day and he was no longer happy just sexually abusing her he took out his anger on Kate, punching and kicking her whenever he felt like it. Kate was sure that she was going to die there until one day Ainsley brought a woman to the cabin and tied her to chair opposite Kate._

_Kate remembered holding the gun as she watched Ainsley walking menacingly towards Emily, the only thought in her mind was to shoot him in order to stop the nightmare._

* * *

Kate stopped after finishing the last of questions from Mr Silkman, she could feel the tears that had been streaming down her face as the judge spoke.

"Defence?"

"No questions for this witness your honour."

"You little bitch, you were asking for it!"

"Order! Please Mr Anderson control your client!"

"We took you into our home, made you welcome and you behaved like some little slut!"

"That will do Mrs Ainsley! Mr Anderson if your client does not stop she will be removed from the proceedings."

"Of course your honour."

Mr Anderson finally managed to get Mrs Ainsley to sit down and be quiet but Kate had become so scared that she had drifted off the seat and was crouching down behind the chair.

"Right we will recess for lunch now."

The judge stood up and walked out, JJ and Morgan didn't wait a second longer as they ran through the court and over towards Kate. JJ quickly bent down and scooped Kate up in her arms as Morgan stood protectively over them before JJ carried Kate out of the courtroom and sat her down on one of the benches outside.

"You did good girl, I am so proud of you."

"Thanks Uncle Derek."

Kate sat next to JJ on the bench, her body shaking as JJ held her tightly.

"Well done Kate, I know how hard that was for you."

Kate didn't say anything, she just sat there quietly letting JJ hold onto her whilst the rest of the team walked out and stood in a defensive semi-circle around her.

"Uncle Spence and Uncle Aaron said they'd take you out for lunch and wherever you want to go this afternoon."

JJ leant in and spoke quietly to Kate, hoping for some response from the young girl.

"What about mom?"

"She said that she didn't want you here for any longer than you had to be. I know that Spence and Hotch will look after you but Garcia and I really need to be here for Emily, you understand don't you?"

Kate nodded as JJ kissed her softly on the head before Kate got up and walked over to Hotch who took a hold of Kate's hand as Reid walked around and took a hold of her other hand and led her out of the courthouse and to somewhere special for lunch.


	21. Chapter 21  And Back

**A/N – so sorry yet another angsty chapter, italics are flashbacks, this story will be finished before Christmas but others are slightly on hold until after so I can catch up with cooking, wrapping presents and resting my busted shoulder after my bike accident last week!**

* * *

Chapter 21 - ...And Back

**Tuesday Afternoon – **

Emily didn't touch the sandwich and salad they had brought in for her lunch, as soon as Kate had left the room her nerves had started to build up and as the clock ticked around to 1:30pm along came the court officer to take her to begin her ordeal.

* * *

Emily took her seat and fixed her gaze on Mr Silkman, knowing that his questioning would be fair easier than the cross examination.

"Agent Prentiss could you tell the court how you Mrs Ainsley please?"

_

* * *

_

Morgan and Prentiss knocked hard on the front door, eventually Mrs Ainsley opened the door and reluctantly let the two agents in. Emily looked around at all the mess as Morgan started to question Mrs Ainsley but she just gave them yes and no answers and failed to elaborate on where Kate could possibly be. After a great deal of persuasion they were allowed to take a look at the girl's room. The room itself was quite small, but it did contain a bed and a chest of drawers, Emily picked up the photo from beside the bed, it was of a couple and a young girl, immediately Emily assumed that it was of Kate and her parent's. Emily shook her head as she watched Derek pull the covers off the bed and noticed that the mattress was obviously stained and had a strong smell of urine, bed wetting in a nine year old was uncommon unless other things had been happening in the bedroom. Emily took two steps over to the chest of drawers, opening the top of the three drawer unit she immediately noticed the lack of clothes and the school rucksack beside the unit. Neither of them thought that Kate had run away and Mrs Ainsley was definitely hiding something from them.

* * *

"Did you get to speak to Mr Ainsley before you left the house Agent Prentiss?"

"Only briefly, he was leaving for work when we arrived, he didn't show any concern as to where Kate was and just drove off to work."

"So when did you next see Mr Ainsley Agent Prentiss?"

"When he abducted me and took me to the cabin where I found that he was holding Kate."

Emily took a breath and proceeded to tell the jury what she had witnessed in the cabin and how she had been rescued. After she managed to get through that she braced herself for the cross examination.

* * *

"Are you back working at the BAU now Agent Prentiss?"

"Yes."

"That must have been hard after what happened to you."

Emily didn't reply as she fixed her eyes on the Ainsley's who were sitting next to each other, holding hands and smiling at her.

"Did you tell us everything that happened in the cabin?"

Emily sat there in silence as she sucked in her bottom lip.

"Agent Prentiss are you withholding evidence from the court?"

Emily bowed her head for a moment.

"Agent Prentiss will you answer the question?"

Emily turned at looked at Mr Silkman and wondered why he was allowing the defence lawyer to badger her so much.

"Agent Prentiss!"

"Objection your honour, please Mr Anderson is attacking the witness!"

"Your honour I am simply trying to find out if the witness has anything more to say that might help my clients."

"Objection overruled, Agent Prentiss you will answer the question please."

Emily closed her eyes for ten seconds.

"No, no I didn't tell you everything."

"So Agent Prentiss what else happened in the cabin?"

Emily felt the tears start to roll down her face, her eyes looked down at the floor as she spoke.

"He...he raped me."

Emily managed to croak out the answer, she slowly lifted her head and looked over at her friends and saw the tears rolling down JJ and Garcia's faces.

"No more questions your honour."

"Agent Prentiss you may leave the stand. We will recess for the day now, I'll see everyone back here tomorrow morning at 9am."

The judge quickly stood and left the court room as the Ainsley's and then the jury were escorted out while Emily stayed rooted to the seat. Everyone else filed out of the court room until it was just Emily and her friends and her mother left.

* * *

JJ and Morgan walked towards Emily whilst Garcia and Rossi sat with the Ambassador who was in shock.

"Hey girl, come on let's get out of here."

Morgan put his arm around Emily's waist and helped her to stand up. JJ reached out and took a hold of Emily's hand and in silence they walked out of the court room, once outside they sat her down on the same bench that Kate had sat on earlier.

Garcia and Rossi walked out with Elizabeth as Emily felt her mother sit down beside her and hold her tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me Emily?"

"Because I wanted to forget it, blank it out of my mind, put it into one of those boxes and shove it right to the back never to be retrieved!"

Emily spoke quietly but angrily at her mother but regretted it straight away, it wasn't her fault.

"Sorry mother that was uncalled for."

"Hey Em, how about we head back to the hotel?"

JJ spoke up, knowing that she for one certainly wanted to be out of the courthouse and she expected that the others felt the same.

* * *

JJ had always suspected that something else had happened to Emily in the cabin, she had seen how torn and ripped her friend's clothes were and at the hospital Garcia had told her about her own fears. JJ had kept her thoughts to herself, believing that Emily would tell her when she felt ready to do so.

"Is Kate ok?"

JJ nodded as she helped Emily to stand up and they walked out of the building and back to the safety of the hotel room.

* * *

JJ and Garcia walked up to the hotel room with Emily, Morgan and Rossi knew that it was best to give her some space for a while and her mother had decided that it would be better to leave her daughter in the company of her friends.

* * *

JJ opened the hotel door and saw Kate laying on her bed with Spencer beside her watching Disney cartoons, Hotch was sitting at the table reading a file but soon looked up as he heard the door open, his eyes immediately noticed how upset everyone was and gestured to Spencer that it was time for them to leave. Emily walked straight over to Kate's bed and hugged her tightly, allowing her tears to fall once again.

"Are you ok mom?"

Emily just shook her head, unable to be strong for her daughter.

"What happened mom? Did they? Oh I'm so sorry mom!"

Kate started to cry when it dawned on her as to what had happened in the courtroom.

"Oh god JJ, Kate knew all this time and didn't say anything!"

"I'm afraid so Pen, Kate was there and saw it, just like Emily had to watch it happen to Kate except Kate didn't tell anyone Emily's secret."


	22. Chapter 22  Aftermath

**A/N – thanks to everyone who reviewed the last couple of chapters they were emotionally tough to write so it was really great to get such positive feedback, the story is going to end on Chapter 24 and as I have promised a few people it will be a happy one!**

* * *

Chapter 22 – Aftermath -

**Tuesday Night – **

Emily glanced over at the television, the news was on but the sound was muted, she examined the small clock in the bottom corner and saw that it was 11:36pm. Emily and JJ were sitting at the small table in the hotel room which was strewn with half full Chinese boxes on top of it. There were no lights on in the room apart from the light emanating from the television and finally the room had gone quiet as Garcia had managed to calm Kate down and get her to sleep and had followed suit, everyone was emotionally exhausted but Emily couldn't bring herself to go to sleep.

* * *

JJ looked up from the file she was reading and saw Emily looking over at Garcia and Kate who had finally drifted off to sleep. JJ herself was struggling to keep her eyes open but she knew that she had to keep awake for Emily.

"At least Kate's gone to sleep."

Emily turned and looked at JJ and gave her a faint smile.

"Are you ok Em?"

Emily looked at JJ for a few seconds before she finally managed to answer.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you and the team. I just didn't want to admit anything had happened, I tried to forget it, to be strong for Kate but..."

"It's ok Em, you don't have to explain it to me. You and Kate went through hell in that cabin, I always had my suspicions that you weren't telling us everything but I knew that you would tell me when you were ready. I just need you to promise me something."

Emily looked confused at JJ, had she been that transparent but then she realised how much JJ had helped her and how much time they had spent together.

"What?"

"That you went and got yourself tested?"

JJ had dealt with enough rape victims to know how important it was to get yourself tested even if you didn't want to report the attack itself and she prayed that Emily had seen sense.

"Don't worry JJ everything came back clear. I didn't want it on my record or anything so I went to a clinic here in Pittsburgh while I was waiting for Kate to be released from the hospital."

"I'm sorry Em, I had to ask. I just wish that I could have been there for you, to help you through it, and if you ever need to talk you know I'm here right?"

"I know JJ and thanks for everything."

"Hey you and Kate are like family to me, I'd do anything for either or you. Are you ready for bed yet?"

"I'm absolutely shattered JJ but..."

Emily paused for a moment as she looked down and tried to compose herself.

"...I'm too scared to go to sleep."

JJ stood up and walked the short distance around to Emily and crouched down in front of her, taking a hold of the older woman's hands as the tears started to trickle down both of their cheeks.

"Emily its ok, I'm here, Garcia is here, we're not going to let anything happen to you or Kate, trust me."

Emily nodded as she smiled and stood up, walking to the bathroom in order to clean herself up and get ready for bed, when she returned JJ had grabbed a spare pillow and had her legs resting on the chair opposite to where she sat, falling sound asleep in her makeshift bed. Emily smiled at the sight before she went and reluctantly lay down on her bed.

* * *

Kate blinked open her eyes and lay still for a couple of seconds until she remembered where she was. The television was still on with the sound muted, Kate squinted her eyes and saw that it had just past 3am. Kate breathed in deeply as she wondered what had woken her as for once it was not her own nightmare, but then she heard someone else letting out a faint cry. Kate quickly but carefully got off the bed so as to not disturb Garcia, it was then that she saw JJ asleep on the chairs. Kate grabbed a blanket off the bottom of her bed and gently placed it over the sleeping woman before she made her way over to Emily who was deep in the midst of her own nightmare. Having experienced this herself and seen how her mom suffered from them Kate knew exactly how to calm her mom down without completely waking her up. Kate climbed onto the bed and pulled the covers over the both of them before she put one of her arms around her mom's waist and with her other hand she reached up and gently stroked her forehead and hair. Slowly the crying subsided and Kate could tell that her mom had fallen back into a peaceful sleep, feeling safe alongside her mother it wasn't long before she too managed to fall back to sleep.

* * *

JJ was the first to wake in the morning, mainly due to the unnatural and uncomfortable position she had fallen asleep in, it was then that she noticed the large blanket draped over her and frowned as she wondered where it had come from but then she saw Kate had moved beds during the night and smiled to herself. She stood up and stretched her aching body before she scrawled a note explaining that she had gone to get some breakfast and would be back soon.

* * *

As JJ walked back into the room, her arms laden with coffee, bagels and muffins, she saw that everyone else was awake and sitting up watching the news, unfortunately the trial was all that the news anchors wanted to talk about.

"Well I've got three coffees and a fruit smoothie for you Kate."

"Thanks Aunt Jen."

Kate got up off the bed and walked over to the table where JJ had placed the food and drink, quickly the young girl sat on the chair next to the older woman who stroked her head fondly.

"How long will I have to stay here Aunt Jen?"

"I don't know sweetheart, you'll have to talk to your mom about that."

"Talk to me about what?"

Emily had appeared behind Kate, the smell of coffee impossible to resist.

"How long do we have to stay here?"

"I don't know munchkin, I'll talk to Mr Silkman today and see what he says."

"Please mom, I just want to go home!"

Kate's voice broke as she threw her arms around Emily and sobbed quietly.

"I know Kate, so do I."

* * *

Emily put her phone back down on the table and a smile crept across her face as she looked at Kate who was looking anxiously at her.

"Mr Silkman said that it is fine for us to go home but he'd like us back when they announce the verdict as we may be needed again."

"So I can pack my bags?"

"Yes Kate you can!"

"Thanks mom!"

Kate ran over to her mom and embraced her tightly, relieved that she could go back to the place she now called home.


	23. Chapter 23  Waiting

**A/N – this was done and have got loads to do today (decorate cake & make mince pies with boys) so thought that I'd get it up nice and early, only one more chapter to go after this one...!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23 – Waiting

**Ten days later – **

Rossi, Morgan, Emily, Garcia and JJ were all sat in the conference room with case files strewn across the table. Hotch and Reid had been called away to Texas to consult on a death row case so the others were catching up on consults and had decided to work through some of the cases together.

"Uh oh watch out wicked witch heading this way."

Garcia spotted Strauss heading towards the stairs and her eyes were firmly focused on the room where they were all sitting.

"Ah great saved by the bell. Excuse me."

Emily grabbed her cell as it rang loudly and gratefully took the opportunity to step out of the room to answer it, leaving the others to deal with Strauss as she left.

* * *

"Agent Prentiss."

"Good Morning Agent Prentiss, my name is Alice Brinkhoff I am District Attorney Silkman's PA. He wanted me to let you know that they are staring closing arguments this morning and that he would like you to travel up for the verdict."

"Thank you very much, please let Mr Silkman know that I will leave today."

Emily knew that this day was coming but that did nothing to stop the shock that suddenly came over her. Emily didn't know how or where to compose herself but then she felt her shoulder, flinching at the contact Emily quickly turned around.

"Agent Prentiss, is everything ok?"

Emily looked at Strauss, her contempt for the woman was well known but there was a concern in her eyes that seemed strangely genuine.

"That was a call from Pittsburgh, they have started the closing arguments so it won't be long until the verdicts are in."

"Take as much time as you need Emily, the jet is available to you and the team."

"Ma'am?"

Emily frowned as she spoke her mind full of confusion.

"Emily, I know that we have a certain, 'history', but I know how hard this case has been for you and the team and it will help you all to get some closure."

"Thank you ma'am."

"I will go and sort out the paperwork for you and the team to have the time off."

Strauss walked off down the stairs as Emily stood for a second with her eyebrows raised before she walked back into the conference room and filled in the others on the conversation she had just had.

* * *

"I've got to go and speak to Kate at school, I need to find out if she is ok to go back."

Emily stood up and looked at everyone who was still sitting at the table.

"I'll meet you at the jet in an hour, and I can't thank you all enough for coming with me."

"Hey of course we are coming, Strauss is giving us the time off and it certainly beats looking through JJ's files!"

Morgan beamed widely as he looked at Emily, glad that he was able to lighten the mood somewhat.

* * *

Fifty minutes later Emily stopped the car and looked over at the jet and saw Rossi, Morgan, Garcia and JJ waiting by the steps. Kate got out of the car and waited while Emily grabbed a couple of bags from the trunk before she took a hold of Kate's hand and they walked towards the jet.

"Hey pumpkin."

"Hey Uncle Dave."

"Come on pumpkin let's go and find you the best seat in the plane and see if JJ has left us some chocolate from the last trip!"

Rossi took Kate's hand as they walked up the steps, he grabbed a packet of M&Ms as they walked down and sat down on the sofa whilst the others sat around one of the tables.

* * *

Morgan took the seat next to Emily, he didn't say anything to her as he had no words to say, instead he put his arm around her and let her rest her head against his shoulder for the short plane journey. Garcia and JJ were sat opposite and their hands intertwined underneath the table as JJ rested her head against Garcia. Nobody said anything but they could hear Rossi talking to Kate about school and how he had managed to get hold of the latest Disney film for the two of them to watch on the plane.

* * *

The next morning closing arguments were still going on. Ambassador Prentiss had managed to rearrange her schedule and had joined the group as they sat in a diner waiting for some news, it was 2pm before the jury finally retired to consider their verdict but by 4pm it was obvious to everyone that they weren't going to hear anything that day.

* * *

The following morning Emily, Kate, Garcia and JJ went out for a walk, trying to take their minds off what they were waiting for and headed to a nearby park. Kate instantly headed towards the swings and grabbed JJ's hand as they happily swung together as JJ encouraged Kate to go higher. Garcia sat next to Emily on a nearby bench, both woman jumped as they heard Emily's phone start to ring.

"Agent Prentiss."

"Hello Agent Prentiss it's Richard Silkman, I've just had word that they jury is ready to give its verdict."

"Thank you we will be there shortly."

Emily and Garcia nodded at each other as Emily stood up and walked towards JJ and Kate whilst Garcia got on her phone to let the others know the news.

* * *

They sat in the front row all in a line, Rossi, Elizabeth Prentiss, Emily, Kate, JJ, Garcia and Morgan. The whole room fell silent as the jury filed in and sat down, except for the foreman who stood facing the judge.

"Has the jury come to a conclusion that you are all agreed upon?"

"Yes your honour."

In the case against Mrs Ainsley, how do you find the defendant against the charges of conspiracy to murder?"

"Guilty."

Emily felt Kate squeeze her hand as the verdict was read out, her heart was pumping fast as she squeezed back.

"And the charges of conspiracy to rape and murder?"

"Guilty."

"In the case against Mr Ainsley, how do you find the defendant against the charges of rape, torture and murder?"

"Guilty."

"Thank you for your tome, you are now dismissed."

In the row Emily was the first to let out a sigh of relief, she felt her mother gasp beside her and Garcia's squeal of delight was audible to all, Emily turned and looked at Kate who had bowed her head as JJ put her hand on top of the girl's head. Emily allowed herself to look over at the Ainsley's, Mrs Ainsley had her head in her hands while Mr Ainsley had started to shift around in his seat. Emily kept her eyes fixated on the two of them, something about him was drawing her gaze over as she watched them whisper to one another, then suddenly she saw Mr Ainsley reach into his jacket pocket and a glint of metal shone in her eyes before she could react she saw him stab his wife in the chest. As a guard bent down to help Ainsley grabbed the guard's gun and shot him in the head.

The team's reactions went into overdrive as they all quickly drew their weapons and JJ pushed Kate down onto the floor and she was soon joined by her grandmother and Garcia. With over a dozen weapons aimed at him from not only the BAU team but the other officers in the courtroom, Ainsley knew that he was facing a losing battle but to him that what he wanted. He smiled and cocked his head as he stared hard at Emily, his finger poised delicately over the trigger.

"Give it up Ainsley there is no way out."

Morgan's voice boomed out loudly as Kate threw her hands over her ears and closed her eyes.

"Oh I think that the fun is just beginning!"

Ainsley blew a kiss towards Emily as he pulled the trigger as two bullets passed each other, one heading towards Ainsley's head, the other towards the front row.


	24. Chapter 24  Bang, Bang she shot me down

**Chapter 24 – Bang, Bang she shot me down...**

JJ's hand flew up to her arm as she felt the soaring heat rush against it, turning her head she closed her eyes as she caught a glance of the blood and her body immediately slumped down onto the floor.

"No! Aunt Jen are you ok?"

Kate opened her eyes as she felt someone bump into her on the floor and her heart instantly ached as she saw the blood seeping from JJ's arm.

"I'm fine Kate it's just a graze."

"Are you sure?"

Emily quickly holstered her recently fired weapon as she watched Morgan and Rossi running over to Ainsley and instantly bent down to check on her friend.

"Look it just caught my arm, what about...?"

JJ moved her hand, wincing slightly through the pain but she managed to keep her eyes open as Garcia reached across and placed her hand where JJ's had just been.

"I think it is over."

JJ closed her eyes once again as she took in what Emily had just said and the relief coursed through her body.

* * *

Emily kept her arm around Kate as she pushed the door open, she knew how tired and upset the girl was and she didn't want to let her go for a second.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

Kate shook her head as she held on tight to Emily's hand, the visions of what had happened in the courtroom had yet to leave her.

"She's going to be ok?"

Emily smiled as she stroked Kate's cheek, lifting her up onto the kitchen counter.

"Yes she is going to be fine, the bullet just grazed her arm and you and I both know that Garcia will keep a close eye on JJ tonight."

Kate nodded as she yawned and closed her eyes.

"Do you want me to read to you?"

Kate nodded as she opened her eyes and looked at Emily who wrapped her arms around Kate and picked her up.

"It's going to be ok Kate, it is all over now."

Kate buried her head into Emily's shoulder as she remembered the sight of Mr and Mrs Ainsley lying dead in the courtroom, a mixture of relief and repulsion flooded her body and her conflicting emotions were still playing havoc with her. Emily carried Kate up the stairs and into her bedroom before they curled up beside each other on the bed, the words of Ramona Quimby reverberating through the room.

* * *

Emily was sat in her office, across the hall from Kate's bedroom, where she could keep a close eye on the nine year old who was presently lying on the bed working on some math homework. The last twenty four hours had been pretty intense as Emily and Kate both tried to deal with the aftermath of the trial with neither knowing exactly how they should feel, the safety of each other's company was what they both craved but at the same time was causing them to run to their own personal space. Emily was trying to concentrate the laptop but luckily for her a knock at the door dragged her away from the mundane tasks she was trying to complete.

"I'll go Kate."

Emily looked in the bedroom and saw Kate nod in response but she knew that the girl would only be a few steps behind her. Emily smiled as she saw who was waiting outside and quickly opened the door.

"JJ!"

"Hi, I was getting bored sitting at home and well let's just say I needed a bit of fresh air."

JJ gave a wry smile as she walked in and saw Kate walking quickly towards her.

"Aunt Jen!"

"Hi sweetie, how are you both?"

Kate stopped in her tracks and looked and Emily, the exhaustion evident in both of their faces, before she looked back at JJ and focused on the bandage wrapped tightly around her arm.

"Oh Kate it's ok I'm fine."

JJ saw the worry etched on Kate's face as she walked towards the girl and quickly embraced her before she looked at Emily and saw her friend breath in relief.

"Thanks for coming to see us JJ, I think that we both needed to see that you were ok."

Even though Emily was Kate's adoptive mom JJ was incredibly close to the young girl. JJ was the one that had carried Kate out of the cabin and the one that had stayed with her at the hospital whilst she was examined. Emily was grateful for all of JJ's support and was happy that Kate had someone else she felt safe and comfortable with.

"It's going to be all good from now on, just you wait and see Kate!"

JJ pushed Kate away slightly as Emily walked around and stood behind Kate, her hands resting on the girl's shoulders before she bent down and whispered into her ear.

"We look forward from today Kate, we'll never forget the past but together we will make this work."

"Thanks mom, I love you."

"I love you too Kate."

Emily leant over and kissed Kate on the top of her head, hopeful that now the Ainsley's were gone it would mark a fresh start for the both of them.

_Fin._

**A/N – thanks to everyone who has alerted, reviewed and supported this story, special thanks to TML who encouraged me to repost this, it really has been great to write and almost (apart from 1!) post a chapter a day. I've now got Primigravida to finish (only a few more chapter to go) and then I am going to think about working on the sequel to Tempe Secrets so hope everyone has a great Christmas and a Happy New year.**


	25. Chapter 25  An Announcement

**A/N – ok so I had finished the story but found a bunch of one-shots that I had written afterwards so thought that I would carry on and post them, this first one is set around the season three finale...italics are scenes from the episode...**

* * *

An Announcement –

JJ was looking forward to seeing Will, although things were still a bit strange between the two of them as they both adapted to the news that she was pregnant. JJ had yet to tell anybody her news which had been hard on her but until she got her own head around it herself she wasn't prepared to share. She had sat on her own on the plane, avoiding Garcia and Emily which had concerned her two friends but they had left her alone seeing that she clearly had something on her mind.

* * *

They were all absolutely shattered, it had been a long stressful day. Morgan had stormed off earlier after disagreeing with Hotch and Rossi had gone to check up on him. Garcia was still in her New York 'lair' sifting through CCTV footage to try and get them a lead. JJ was walking over to the reception to sort out the details of the rooms she had booked earlier when Reid tapped her on the shoulder.

"_JJ."_

"_Will!"_

"_I took a shot and flew to D.C. The train ride was only another 3 more hours."_

"_Detective." _

_Hotch shook Will's hand, surprised to see him there._

"_I'm sorry for showing up like this I know you're working." _

_Will looked deep into JJ's eyes. _

"_I can't stand you on this case. Not with what's going on."_

_Hotch looked confused. _

"_Is there a problem?"_

_JJ took a breath and finally plucked up the courage to say what had been on her mind. _

"_I'm pregnant!"_

"_Oh my god JJ, congratulations!" _

_Emily quickly moved to hug her close friend._

"_I've asked JJ to marry me."_

_JJ moved away from her embrace interrupts Reid. _

"_Will."_

"_We're working out some kinks!"_

"_We'll give you both some privacy." _

_Hotch walked away from the group but JJ ran after him._

"_Hotch."_

"_JJ you could have told me!"_

"_I know."_

"_Listen I understand if you need some time?"_

"_No I want to be here."_

"_Ok 7am."_

Hotch walked away with Emily and Reid following him but JJ turned and quickly grabbed her female friend for another word.

"Emily, can you not tell Kate please, I want to tell her myself when we get back."

"Of course JJ, congratulations again."

* * *

Emily went up to her room and crashed out on the bed, she quickly checked her phone but the battery had long since died. After putting it onto charge she checked her messages and found the one that she was looking for.

"Hi mom. Hope everything is going ok. I got an A in my maths test so can you thank Uncle Spence for the help! Anyway Grandma wants me to go and have some dinner, take care and I love you, bye mom."

Emily smiled as she listened to the message, immensely proud of her daughter's maths result. Kate's education had been severely disrupted over the last 18 months or so and now she was at a top private school she was finding it hard to catch up. Emily glanced at her watch, 11.42pm, however much she wanted to speak to her daughter it was too late to phone, she made a mental note to phone and congratulate her first thing in the morning.

* * *

Emily was too tired to get up and change, she had managed to kick her boots off and dropped her suit jacket on the floor, her gun and badge had been carefully on the nightstand beside the bed. Emily's head rested on the pillow and her eyes quickly shut but the peace only lasted for a couple of minutes when she was woken by someone knocking at her door.

"Ok ok I'm coming."

Emily drowsily got off the bed, stopping at the door she peered through the spy hole and was surprised to see JJ standing there.

"JJ is everything ok, shouldn't you be cuddling up with Will?"

"Hey, I just needed a chat. Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Emily stood aside and let JJ walk in and watched her go and sit on the bed, shutting the door she then went and sat next to her friend putting a comforting arm around her.

"Hotch is really mad. I should have told him before, I should have told you all but this wasn't exactly planned..."

JJ took a breath while Emily sat there quietly listening to her friend.

"Will and I, well look at us, one in New Orleans the other in Quantico. I don't want to give up my job, I love it, but I also want this baby."

JJ stopped and looked at Emily, tears slowly dripping down her cheeks. Emily gently wiped the tears away with her thumb.

"JJ don't worry about Hotch, tomorrow he'll be fine, you just shocked him, and us! But in a great way, you are going to be an excellent mom I have no doubts about that. As for the rest, sweetheart you need to get your butt off my bed and go back and talk to Will!"

JJ nodded and gave her friend a hug.

"Thanks for listening Emily."

"No worries, you've done your fair share of listening for me! Now go and see your man, he'll be wondering where you are!"

JJ smiled and left Emily to crash out on her bed once again, hopefully for at least five hours sleep.

* * *

Emily's alarm went off at 6am the next morning, she had an hour before the team met and although she felt terrible after sleeping in her clothes and the first thing she wanted to do was jump in the shower for at least 30 minutes she knew what she had to do first. She dragged her tired body upright and reached for her now fully charged phone and hit the number that was programmed first in her speed dial list.

"MMmm...mom?"

"Morning munchkin, sorry did I wake you?"

"It's ok. What's the time?"

"Just gone 6am. Hey congratulations sweetheart, I got your message last night but it was too late to phone you."

"Thanks, I couldn't believe it, me an A grade student who would have thought it?"

"Hey Kate, stop putting yourself down, you're a very bright girl, you've just had a rough time lately."

Emily didn't want to say anymore, they both knew what had happened before and what had brought them together.

"Anyway I've got to go and get showered and changed. Take care sweetheart and I'll speak to you soon."

"Thanks mom. Take care please."

"Always Kate."

Emily finished the conversation, placed the phone back on the nightstand and walked slowly to the bathroom to take her long needed shower.

* * *

The plane felt eerily empty, what with Morgan driving Hotch back to D.C. Rossi and Reid sat together playing chess, while Garcia sat with JJ talking about baby names and pregnancy sickness. Emily found herself sitting alone, staring out of the window, thinking about the case and how close they had come to losing not just one but two members of the team. Emily checked her watch, hopefully they would be back in time to go and pick Kate up from school. Emily was too busy lost in her own thoughts to see JJ come and sit opposite her.

"Hey are you ok Emily?"

Emily quickly turned from the window slightly hurting her neck in the process.

"Ouch!"

"Well I guess that would be a no then!"

"Uh huh! Sorry JJ did you want something?"

"Yeah I was wondering if I could come and see Kate tonight and tell her my news?"

"Sure no problem. I'm going to pick her up from school after we land if you want to join me?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Thanks."

* * *

Emily pulled up outside the school, and saw Kate standing outside waiting for her ride home.

"Mom?"

Kate ran over to the car, surprised that it wasn't her grandmother picking her up.

"Hi munchkin!"

Kate hugged her mom as she always did when she returned from a case.

"Aunt Jen?"

"Hi Kate."

"JJ here wanted to tag along as she has got some news that she wanted to tell you."

"What is it Aunt Jen?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Kate squealed with delight and then ran around to JJ and hugged her tightly. Emily laughed as JJ managed to put Kate into the car and listen to the young girl talk about her day at school.

* * *

A/N 2 - so do you want more...?


	26. Chapter 26  Emily's Birthday

A/N – thanks for all the encouragement, this is a nice fluffy chapter and if anyone has any ideas for scenarios then let me know!

**Emily's Birthday – **

Kate knew that she was going to get in trouble but she also knew that it was going to be worth whatever punishment she would receive. Having left a message with her Grandmother that Aunt Jen was going to pick her up from school and let her stay at her house whilst Emily was away on a case. Kate had made caught a bus to the FBI headquarters, signed in and made her way up to the BAU offices. Kate quickly made her way to JJ's office, who hadn't travelled with the team on this case, but there was no sign of her so Kate walked to the other office where she guessed her two Auntie's would be. As she knocked gently on the door Kate could hear the two of them talking about what colour Will and JJ should decorate the nursery.

"Come in all who dare!"

Garcia called out and Kate gingerly opened the door, worrying slightly about the reaction from the two women.

"Kate my gorgeous, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Hi Aunt Pen, I uh um..."

Kate stuttered and then stopped talking.

"Hey sweetheart, is everything ok, what are you doing here?"

JJ beckoned for Kate to come over and she sat on a chair between the two women.

"I told the Ambassador that you were going to look after me whilst mom was away. I'm sorry. If you can't then don't worry, I'll go and stay with her but..."

JJ took a hold Kate's hand, concern all over her face.

"It's ok Kate, of course you can stay with me, but you should have rung me, I would have picked you up from school. What's wrong Kate?"

Kate sat there and looked at both women and steadied herself to answer but they were interrupted by Garcia's phone.

"Goddess of all knowledge, speak and you shall get an answer."

JJ and Kate smiled at each other whilst Garcia put it on speaker in case JJ was needed.

"Hey babygirl, I need you to check out the victims' phone records and see if there any familiar numbers and JJ can you find out where the media got their information from?"

"No worries my chocolate hunk, we'll be in touch soon."

Garcia finished the conversation and quickly got to work whilst JJ got out her phone to speak to her contacts. Kate knew how important it was to let the women do their work so she moved over to a spare desk and got out her homework.

* * *

JJ had finally finished tracking down the source of the leak and had relayed the information to Hotch while Garcia was on the phone to Morgan telling him what she had found out as JJ went and sat next to Kate, who seemed to struggling with her history homework.

"Ok so are you going to tell me now why you are here?"

Kate put her book down, strangely relieved at the interruption.

"Next Tuesday, its mom's birthday. I want to get her something really special, do something really nice to thank her for everything."

"Of course I'd forgotten, I've got a reminder programmed on my phone for the weekend to go shopping for her present!"

"Well mom and grandma, you know, they are better but I figured you and Aunt Pen would be better to ask for help in buying her present, can you help me?"

"Of course we will Kate. Tomorrow is Friday so I'll drop you off at school in the morning and then provided we are not still working on the case you, Garcia and I can go shopping on Saturday ok?"

Kate smiled at JJ and was thankful that she wasn't in too much trouble.

"Well look it's getting late and I think Garcia and I are finished here for the night so how about we go back to mine and have something to eat and talk about what we are going to do for Emily's birthday?"

"What about my homework?"

"Well my little friend, I am sure that I can use my considerable knowledge to help you with that!"

"Thanks Aunt Pen!"

JJ laughed as Garcia helped her out of the chair and the three of them left to go to JJ's for the evening.

* * *

JJ's bladder woke her early on the Saturday morning and unable to get back to sleep she found herself downstairs reading some files with a glass of orange juice. After over an hour of reading and making notes JJ heard movement upstairs and tidied the files away and started to get the breakfast things out.

"Morning Kate, did you sleep ok?"

"Yes thanks JJ, what are you doing up so early?"

"Oh this little baby seems to really enjoy playing bouncy castle on my bladder at 5am every morning!"

Kate laughed and helped herself to some Cheerios as they sat down and planned on what they were going to do that day before Emily came back from the case and wanted to see Kate straight away, like she always did when she had been away on a case.

"Right so everything is sorted for Tuesday. I'll hide all the stuff at my house then I'll pick you up from school on Tuesday and we'll get everything ready at your place. I've spoken to Hotch and he has arranged for Emily to sit on a budget meeting on Tuesday afternoon, pretty mean I know but it allows us the time to sort everything out without her knowing!"

JJ had felt really bad about asking Hotch to arrange something to keep Emily busy on the Tuesday afternoon, but he had eagerly accepted the challenge. Everything seemed to be sorted as Kate smiled and gave JJ a hug while they waited for the plane to land and the team to arrive back.

* * *

Emily sat in the meeting room, doodling on the pad in front of her. It was her birthday and she was stuck in a budget meeting with Strauss, Hotch and some guy from accounts. Emily wasn't that keen on celebrating her birthday but she did think that she deserved better than this. She looked at the clock on the wall, 4pm, she had now missed picking Kate up from school and the prospect of taking her for ice cream as a treat. Instead she was stuck in the office going through the BAU's budget for the next 6 months. She was going to kill Rossi and his stupid publishing meeting that had conspired against her to land her in this hell on her birthday.

* * *

Emily finally got out of the meeting a little before 5pm and took the drive home, JJ had said that she would take Kate back to Emily's apartment after school. As soon as she got home she was going to order pizza for the three of them and hopefully she'd get a nice relaxing evening to round off her birthday. It was eerily quiet when Emily opened the door but then she discovered why.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday mom!"

Kate came running over to greet her mom and Emily soon saw that the rest of the team were there, even Hotch who had obviously broken several speed limits to get there before her.

"Hey munchkin, thanks, and yes it is certainly a surprise!"

"Well I wanted to do something special to say thank you for all that you have done for me this past year and well I sort of got Aunt Pen and JJ to help me!"

"I should have guessed that they would have something to do with this!"

Emily walked over to her colleagues accepting their hugs, kisses and birthday wishes, but throughout it all Kate refused to let go of her waist. This was definitely the best birthday that she could remember but she could see that Kate was extremely excited but also tired, Emily automatically opened her present first and was delighted to see that the young girl had given her a framed photo of the two of them, a digital photo key ring uploaded with photos of the team and Kate as well as a hand drawn card. Emily kissed and hugged her daughter tightly, these three things were going to travel with her whenever she went away on a case to remind her of what was waiting for her when she got home. It wasn't a late night, everyone had to go to work the next morning and as Emily said goodnight and thanked everyone she smiled at the sleeping girl on her sofa. Emily walked over and tried to wake her adopted daughter up but failed miserably, instead she pushed Kate over and curled up on the sofa cuddling her tightly, this was the best birthday present anyone could give her.


	27. Chapter 27  Minimal Loss

A/N – so hope everyone had a good Christmas, I've been on the best Christmas diet ever thanks to a sickness bug that is still wiping the floor with me, hence the lack of postings the last couple of days! This, as the title suggests, is based on the episode 'Minimal Loss'.

**

* * *

**

Minimal Loss –

Emily hated going away. Every time the team was called away it ripped a little piece of her heart away but strangely it never made it smaller it only made it stronger. It had been 6 months, 3 weeks, 2 days and 16 hours since Kate had entered her life and Emily had counted every second as she sat down with her adopted daughter and prepared to tell her the news.

"I've got to go away on a case."

"Uh huh."

"Uncle Spence and I, we've been asked to intervene in a case that we've got to go undercover on."

"So you are going to be away for a while?"

"Yes, hopefully not too long, it just depends."

They both sat there in silence, looking at each other both knowing that this could be the last time they speak to each other for a while.

"JJ has said that you can go and stay with her and Will while I'm away so at least I'll know that you are safe and cared for."

Neither of them needed to say anymore. Emily wrapped Kate up in her arms and hugged her tightly, not knowing when she would next hold her daughter.

* * *

JJ had dropped Kate off at school that morning and then made her way to work. Although she was into her third trimester JJ was determined not to let it interfere with her job, she was only pregnant for goodness sake it wasn't some disease that you can catch. JJ sat in her office looking through some files when her phone rang, looking at the display it was one of her confidential contacts so she quickly answered the call.

* * *

JJ went running through into the BAU bullpen and flicked on the television before calling to Morgan and Reid. As soon as Morgan saw what was transpiring he yelled up for Hotch. It didn't take long as the team quickly gathered around each other in the bullpen, all eyes on the television screen, as it dawned on them that Reid and Emily were stuck in the compound and the phones sprang into life around them they knew that they were heading down to Colorado.

* * *

Emily sat there with Reid, the woman from Child Services had been shot dead, now it was just her and Reid alone but luckily their true identities had yet to be uncovered. Emily was trying desperately to focus on profiling Cyrus but her mind kept going back to Kate and how she had met her daughter.

_Ainsley dragged her in by her arm but she was semi-conscious so she didn't feel much pain as he dragged in her and brutally tied her to the chair in the sparsely furnished cabin. After he left she struggled to get her bearings, her eyes finally focused as she saw another person in the cabin with her. Emily gradually figured out where she was and who she was with, Katherine Stanley, the 9 year old girl who had been missing for over a week._

* * *

As the plane took off and stabilised to its height JJ got on the phone to Will.

"Hey."

"Hey to you, is everything ok?"

"We've been called away on a case. It's involving Emily and Spence. Can you pick up Kate from school?"

"Sure no probs."

"I don't want her to hear or see any news coverage until we really know what's going on."

"Ok. But what about tonight?"

"Leave it up to her Will. If she doesn't want to stay then Garcia has said that she will stay with her. Listen Will I've got to go, as soon as I know anymore I'll let you know."

JJ put the phone down and looked longingly out of the window, she had been sitting by herself and had not noticed Rossi as he came and sat opposite her.

"Are you ok JJ?"

"Yeah I just had to speak to Will about Kate."

"Oh god in all the panic I'd forgotten all about her. What are we going to tell her?"

"Nothing Dave, I've asked Will to not let her know what is going on. That girl has seen enough violence in her short lifetime that if she knew that Emily was being held hostage she would automatically assume the worst."

JJ shifted her glance away from the rest of the team and walked to the front of the plane to make a phone call about the case in private and after that she allowed herself two minutes alone to try and gather her thoughts before the plane landed.

Hotch sat deep in thought, worrying about his agents and how had they managed to get themselves caught up in a raid? Hotch was not looking forward to what he might say to the SAG, because of his political ambitions the lives of two of his agents were at risk. Hotch knew how much Prentiss hated politics but once again it had landed her in trouble and now Hotch had to try and get her and Reid out safely. As they drove to the Ranch Hotch knew that he was too involved to do the negotiation, pulling Rossi aside Hotch pleaded with him to take charge of the negotiations which eventually he agreed to do.

* * *

Kate saw Will as she came out of school and immediately went over to him, she wasn't surprised that he was picking her up as JJ often got held up at work when they looked after her.

"How was school today Kate?"

"Not too bad, I've got an English test tomorrow though."

"Well I'm sure you'll be fine. Listen Kate, JJ has been called away on a case."

"Oh."

Although Kate felt comfortable around Will and she knew that he would never do anything to hurt her she was a little unsure about spending the night with just him in the house.

"Kate, it's ok sweetheart, I know what you are thinking. Garcia said that if you want to you can stay with her."

"Oh. Thanks Uncle Will, I'm sorry but..."

"You don't have to say anything, I'll just give Garcia a ring and sort everything out."

Will quickly got through to Garcia and relayed the news to her, she was busy finding out some information on the Ranch for Hotch but she would be able to pick Kate up in an hour. Will drove Kate back to the house and sat with her and helped her study for her English test.

* * *

Will heard the knock at the door and left Kate finishing off her homework and went to speak to Garcia away from the young girl.

"Thanks for this Garcia, as soon as I said JJ wasn't going to be here she started to freak out."

"No worries, I'll be glad of the company."

"Any news yet?"

"None so far, I don't think anything will happen yet, they still don't know enough about Cyrus to be able to predict what his next move will be."

"Ok, are you going to say anything to Kate yet?"

"Say anything to me about what?"

Garcia and Will had been too busy talking to see Kate walking quietly towards them.

"Nothing sweetheart, come on let's get your stuff together and we'll head to mine for an evening of computer games!"

Kate knew something was going on but knew when not to push it, she trusted her Aunt Pen and was looking forward to spending the night with her.

* * *

Emily and Reid had been separated from the rest of the group, she could tell it was dark outside and she tried to make herself comfortable on the hard floor. Her mind drifted to Kate and she wondered if she knew any of what was going on, she hoped that the team had managed to keep her sheltered from the news. Emily's thoughts couldn't get passed the last time she had been held hostage, at least this time she was better prepared for what might happen.

* * *

Garcia woke up early the next morning and instinctively got on the phone to JJ to find out if there had been any developments. Kate had heard voices in the living room and had quietly got off the bed and instinctively listened in on the conversation as she knew that Garcia was holding back on her. When Garcia had finished she put her phone down and saw a small figure trying to hide in the doorway.

"Oh darling, I'm sorry."

Garcia quickly went over to Kate and brought the girl over to sit on the sofa with her.

"What's going on Aunt Pen?"

"Well you know that your mom and Uncle Spence were helping out with a case in Colorado. Well whilst they were undercover at the Ranch the local Sheriff decided to launch a raid and now they are trapped."

"Is she ok?"

"As far as I know yes, that's where the rest of the team are, they are working really hard to get your mom and Spence out safely."

Kate nodded and tried not to cry, she couldn't think about what she would do if something happened to her mom.

"Well I guess that you don't really want to go to school today now do you?"

Kate firmly shook her head.

"Well I suppose you'd better come into the office with me at least then we will both know what is going on."

Garcia hugged Kate, knowing exactly what the little girl was thinking about and praying that it wasn't going to happen.

* * *

Emily suddenly sensed the mood had changed when Cyrus walked in heavily armed with another three men for back-up. She looked at Reid who also looked concerned. As Cyrus demanded to know which one of them was the FBI Agent, Emily answered without hesitation. She knew that Reid was better placed to talk Cyrus out of whatever he had planned and as the gun pointed to Reid's head Emily knew that Cyrus wouldn't kill her.

Emily had expected the beating and prepared her body to take the kicks and punches that were dealt out. Knowing the team could hear what was going on she yelled that she could take it so they wouldn't come in and rescue her, that action she knew would leave many innocent people dead. As Cyrus left her bloodied and bruised Emily tried not to let the tears fall, she had to strong otherwise there was no way she was going to get out of this alive and see Kate again.

* * *

Garcia opened the door to her office and motioned for Kate to sit in a corner away from the screens while Garcia got on the phone to JJ.

"Agent Jareau."

"Hi JJ."

"Hi Garcia, I've got no news at the moment."

"Well I just wanted you to know that Kate is here with me. She knows JJ."

"Oh, is she ok?"

"She will be when she speaks to Emily."

"Yeah well that's true for all of us, hang on Garcia."

Garcia heard Morgan whispering quietly to JJ.

"Oh my god!"

"JJ is everything ok, talk to me sweetheart!"

JJ's voice broke as she struggled to keep a hold of her emotions as she relayed the information of Emily's beating to Garcia.

"Apparently they are going in at 3am."

"Oh well Kate and I are here if you hear anymore."

Garcia clicked the phone off and went over to tell Kate the bad news.

* * *

Emily received Hotch's message about the Ranch being stormed at 3am, she knew that she had to try and get as many of the women and children out. After she managed to convince them that this was the best course of action they led Emily into the escape tunnel where they met Morgan and the HRT team heading into the Ranch. Heading outside Emily struggled to stand up, suffering from exhaustion and her beating. JJ came over and put a steadying arm around her waist, it was then as they were standing there that the explosion happened, both women gasped in horror as Reid and Morgan were still in the building. It seemed to take an eternity but then the smoke cleared and they saw two figures walking towards them, Emily left JJ and stumbled towards Morgan and Reid whilst JJ got on her phone to Garcia.

"JJ please tell me, Kate and I have just seen the explosion on the television!"

"They are all out Garcia, they are all alive. Hang on a minute can you put Kate on the phone please?"

JJ walked over to Emily and handed her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom! Oh thank you are you ok?"

"Kate! Oh munchkin I'm fine, a little bruised and battered but I'm fine. I love you and I'll be home soon."

"I love you too mom!"

JJ took the phone off Emily and helped the tearful woman over to an ambulance so her injuries could be looked at, whilst back in Quantico Kate had tears of relief streaming down her face that Garcia tried in vain to wipe away.

* * *

Kate was sitting by the window, looking out at the view over Washington, Garcia sat on the sofa watching her, the apartment was silent as they waited for the door to open.

JJ was carrying Emily's bag as they walked along the corridor to the front door of the apartment. Emily got out her keys and winced in pain as she strained her ribs, she quickly opened the door and walked into her home. She immediately saw Kate sitting looking out of the window and made her way towards her daughter, the tears quickly started to roll down her cheeks as her daughter moved quickly over to her. JJ dropped Emily's bag in the hall and sat down next to Garcia on the sofa, resting her head against her friend's shoulder, and then JJ broke the silence in the room.

"Be gentle with her Kate, she's a little bit sore at the moment."

"It's ok JJ there is nothing more I want to do at the moment other than hug my daughter no matter what the pain is."

Emily and Kate stood hugging by the window, both eternally grateful that they had a hold of each other once again.


	28. Chapter 28  School Report

School Report –

Kate walked slowly out of school, dragging her school bag along the path until she got into the car with Garcia, throwing her bag onto the back seat.

"Hi pumpkin good day at school?"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

Garcia looked over at Kate and immediately saw how upset the young girl was.

"Kate...what's the matter sweetheart?"

Kate turned angrily away and stared out of the window, Garcia puffed out her cheeks before she decided to give Kate some time so she started up Esther and drove back to her apartment.

* * *

Kate kept silent as she and Garcia walked up to the apartment, once inside Kate dropped her school bag and shut herself in the bathroom, Garcia sighed as she got out her phone.

"Prentiss."

"Hi Em, I hate to do this to you, I know you don't need this right not but it's Kate."

"What...is she ok?"

"Calm down Em she's fine...well she's upset about something, she's shut herself in the bathroom and won't speak to me."

"Oh."

"It's ok I'll handle it, I just wanted to let you know and if you can think of anything that could have upset her?"

"Ummm...I can't think of anything...she seems to be getting on ok at school, well you know that she is struggling to catch up. Hey look Garcia I've got to go Hotch needs me to do an interview."

"Ok sweetie, I'll find out what's bothering Kate and give you a ring later, take care."

"Thanks Garcia and good luck."

* * *

Garcia sat on the sofa and waited, she knew eventually Kate's resolve would break and she would venture out of the bathroom. Garcia's foot accidentally kicked the girl's school bag and an envelope fell out, Garcia bent over and picked it up. It was a large A4 envelope that had already been torn opened despite the fact that it was addressed to the Parent/Guardian of Katherine Stanley Prentiss. Garcia had a hold of the envelope as the bathroom door opened and Kate sheepishly walked out and over to the sofa where she slumped down next to Garcia.

"I'm sorry Aunt Pen."

"It's ok sweetie, do you want to tell me what's got you all upset?"

Kate scooted closer to Garcia and reached over to grab the envelope from Garcia's hands.

"Mom is going to be so disappointed in me, I'm such a failure."

Kate reached inside the envelope and pulled out the contents and placed it on Garcia's lap, Garcia picked it up and read the front cover.

"Oh it's your school report!"

"Mom is going to be mad, it's terrible Aunt Pen!"

"Oh sweetie it can't be 'that' bad and you should know by now that your mom could never be mad at you."

Garcia wrapped her arms around Kate and pulled her tightly into a hug letting the young girl cry onto her shoulder. Eventually Kate lifted her head up and looked at Garcia through her tear-stained eyes.

"Can I ring mom?"

"Of course sweetie, she was busy earlier but I'm sure she'd love to hear from you."

Garcia passed over her cell phone and watched as Kate quickly scrolled through and found the number she was looking for.

* * *

Emily picked up and answered her cell so quickly that she didn't look at who was calling.

"Prentiss."

"Mom."

"Oh hey munchkin, are you ok? I spoke to Garcia earlier and she said you were a little upset."

"Yeah just some stuff at school...when are you coming back?"

"Well good news there, we've just finished so we'll be flying back first thing tomorrow so I get to spend the weekend with you!"

"Ok well take care and I'll see you tomorrow. I love you mom."

"I love you too Kate."

* * *

Kate passed the phone back across to Garcia and blinked the tears away from her eyes.

"Well Kate what do you want to do tonight?"

"Burn this so mom doesn't find out how dumb I really am?"

Garcia laughed as she took the school report from Kate and put it back in the envelope.

"So not going to happen Kate, you are not going to wriggle out of this one young lady. Now we are going to order in some Chinese, choose a DVD and relax and forget all about this ok?"

Kate nodded and wandered over to look through the DVDs, knowing that once Garcia had made her mind up there was no changing it and she had no chance of avoiding giving her mother the school report the next day.

* * *

Kate wanted to stay asleep all day, hoping that way she could avoid giving her mom the school report but as she was hiding under the covers pretending to sleep she heard a familiar voice.

"Kate, come on I know that you're not asleep!"

Kate groaned at the sound of her mom's cheerful voice. Emily lifted up the covers and poked her head underneath and looked at Kate.

"Hey munchkin are you going to come out of there or am I going to have to come in and join you?"

Kate squiggled and gradually moved up the bed so that her head was poking out of the covers as she looked at her mom.

"So are you going to tell me why you are hiding in the bed at 10am on a Saturday morning?"

Emily looked seriously at her adopted daughter, she knew that something was bothering her, Garcia hadn't said much to her when she arrived at the apartment and she wanted some answers from Kate.

"I've got something to show you, but if I do can you promise me you are not going to be mad at me?"

Emily smiled and hugged her daughter, it had been eight days since she had seen her and it broke her heart to think that she had been away when Kate was upset and she hadn't been there to comfort her.

"Come on Kate you know me better than that, you know I would never be mad at you."

Kate got up from the bed and walked out into the living area of Garcia's apartment where the colourful analyst was waiting with the envelope.

"Gee thanks Aunt Pen, do you think next time you could be a little bit more subtle?"

"I do my best sweetie! I'm going to go and catch up with my online friends so I'll leave you guys to it!"

Garcia grabbed her laptop and walked through to her bedroom leaving Emily and Kate sitting next to each other on the sofa.

Kate sat down next to her mom and passed the envelope over to her, Emily gratefully took it and laughed when she saw that it had already been opened.

"So you're opening the mail now?"

"Well I wanted to be prepared."

Emily took deep breath and took out what was in the envelope.

"Oh it's your school report...oh honey is this why you were so upset yesterday?"

Kate felt the tears well up in her eyes again as Emily put her arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards her.

"I know how hard it was for you and Grandma to convince them to let me go to that school, after all the school that I have missed and how far behind I am, I don't want to let you down..."

"Sweetie, trust me I know how hard school is for you and I also know how hard you are working...I don't need to read this."

"But..."

Emily put her finger over her daughter's mouth to stop any words from leaving her mouth and pulled her tightly into a hug once again.

"Ah, see I knew everything would be ok Kate!"

Kate and Emily turned and looked at a grinning Garcia and finally Kate broke into a smile that was as wide as Emily's.


	29. Chapter 29  Repaying the Debt

**A/N - Thanks to crazyobession101 for the idea for this one-shot, which was to see Emily and Kate offering support to JJ for some reason after all of the support she had given them.**

**

* * *

**

Repaying the Debt -

Emily stared at the monitor as she watched the press conference, no amount of makeup could cover the redness around her friend's eyes and nose as she spoke to the media. Shaking her head as she finished packing the files into her briefcase she felt Morgan's hand on her shoulder.

"I can't believe Hotch let her do the press conference, she can hardly talk!"

"She insisted and I think that Hotch knows when to pick his battles, and dealing with an irate JJ who is also ill is not high on his list."

Emily turned and smiled at her friend who nodded in response before he picked up the set of keys that lay on the table beside Emily and grinned as he examined the photos on the small key ring.

"You changed the photos?"

"Garcia took a bunch the weekend before we got called away and uploaded them for me, it's nice but sometimes it just makes me miss her all the more."

Morgan moved his arm around Emily's shoulder as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"She's looking good though Em, I can see the happiness in her eyes, the colour in her face, you're doing a great job."

"Thanks Morgan, but it's not just me, I couldn't do any of it without everyone's help and support, you've all been an immense help to me."

Emily's eyes drew up to the TV screen in the corner and she saw JJ finishing up, the thoughts of how JJ had helped her through everything since Pittsburgh rushing through her mind as she took a deep breath.

"Do you think you could do me a favour Morgan?"

"Of course Emily."

Emily smiled as she whispered into his ear as he nodded in approval before Emily walked out of the tiny room that had been allocated to them.

* * *

JJ waited until she had turned away from the press and was back in the building before she allowed the sneeze that had been building up in her body to finally be released.

"Aaahhhchooowww!"

"JJ..."

"Don't Hotch I'm fine, anyway the case is over and we'll be home in a few hours."

"Well ok but you are leaving all paperwork until you are feeling better, anything urgent Dave and I will take care of."

JJ nodded her head, her body too tired to argue, all she wanted to do was get on the jet and fall asleep but then she remembered that she had to call the pilot and make the necessary arrangements, she sat down in the room and looked and Morgan before she reached for her phone.

"Everything is taken care of JJ, I've arranged for us to meet at the jet in thirty minutes, Emily is checking us all out of the hotel and picking up the bags, just sit and relax."

Morgan grinned as he watched JJ open her mouth to protest but then she quickly shut it and closed her eyes.

* * *

Emily was waiting at the jet for the rest of the team, the bags had all been loaded and she had a brown paper bag in one hand and a still warm Styrofoam cup in the other, a wry smile crossed her face as she saw the two black SUVs approaching and the team quickly getting out, anxious to get back to their home comforts. Emily's smile quickly turned into a frown as she saw JJ shrug Morgan's hand off and defiantly but shakily walk towards the jet, Emily moved towards her friend and walked silently behind her up the steps before they both sat down with JJ taking the window seat and Emily the seat next to her.

"Here I've got something for you."

Emily spoke quietly as she pushed the warm cup along the table as JJ closed her eyes and smelt the aroma.

"Chicken soup, thanks Emily."

"I stopped at the drug store and got you some medicine, you should take some now, with the soup."

Emily smiled as she watched JJ carefully sip the warm liquid, her eyes shut tight.

"You're coming back home with me..."

"I'm fine Emily."

"No you're not Jen, you're burning up, you can barely stand, and I know that Will and Henry are down in New Orleans."

Emily reached across and rested her hand on JJ's head, shaking her own as she felt the warmth emanating from it.

"Ok, ok but only for the night and only because I'm too tired to argue with you Emily."

"Of course JJ, just rest."

Emily patted her friend's arm as she watched JJ shift her body to get comfortable before she quickly fell to sleep.

* * *

Kate was sitting in the kitchen, perched atop of the barstool as she had her textbook open next to the laptop, her grandmother was sitting in on the couch checking her emails on her blackberry, both of them waiting patiently for Emily to come home. Kate screwed up her face and banged her fists in frustration on the worktop before she heard the front door begin to open and Kate quickly took the opportunity to leave her homework behind and ran to greet her mom.

"Mom!"

Emily quickly smiled but then raised a finger to her lips as Kate saw JJ being held up her mom.

"What happened? Is Aunt Jen ok?"

"She's fine munchkin, well apart from suffering from a bad cold and lack of sleep."

Kate nodded as she picked up the bags in the hall and brought them into the condo watching Emily help JJ to the couch whilst her grandmother stood up and quickly said her goodbyes.

"Just bring me a pillow and I'll sleep here."

JJ opened her eyes and croaked out the words which Kate barely heard as she walked over.

"Don't be silly Aunt Jen, you need to be in a bed, you can take my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Will you both be quiet!"

Emily laughed softly as she passed JJ a glass of water and a couple of painkillers.

"JJ you WILL sleep in Kate's room and Kate you can share with me, it's not as if it will be the first time."

Emily smiled at her daughter who grinned back at her, but as JJ started coughing loudly they both turned their attention back to the stricken woman.

"Come on JJ let's get you up to bed, you need to sleep, Kate can you bring the bags up?"

"Of course mom."

Emily bent down and put her arm around JJ's waist helping her to stand up as Kate picked up the bags and followed the two women up the stairs.

* * *

It was the cough that eventually woke her up, her blocked nose combined with the cough meant that as she struggled her breath her body suddenly woke up her eyes slowly focusing as she tried to get her bearings.

"Are you ok?"

JJ slowly turned her head and saw Emily sitting with her legs curled up in the arm chair at the side of the bed, a book lay open on her lap and it was she could do to nod her head in response.

"Here drink this and take these, it should bring you temperature down in an hour or so."

Emily had quickly stood up and reached for the glass of water and pills that lay on the cabinet beside the bed.

"I can't thank you enough Em."

"Puh, don't be silly Jen this is nothing compared to how much you have helped Kate and I. Now come on drink this!"

Emily smiled as she passed the glass over and watched JJ swallow the pills.

"What time is it?"

"Just before midday."

"I've slept over twelve hours? What about work? Strauss?"

"Shh Jen it's ok, I phoned Hotch and he didn't expect you in until at least Monday, he told me to stay home and make sure that you were ok."

JJ closed her eyes and rested her head against the pillow once again.

"Where's Kate?"

"At school, Garcia picked her up earlier, she didn't want to go as she wanted to stay and look after you but I managed to eventually persuade her with the promise that she could cook dinner for you later."

JJ opened one eye and peered at Emily who just smiled at her.

"A can of soup JJ don't worry! Now go back to sleep I'll be here if you need anything."

Emily reached across and pulled the cover back over JJ as her eyes closed once again.

* * *

Kate knelt on the stool carefully stirring the pot as it bubbled gently, slowly she lifted the wooden spoon up to her mouth and made sure that the temperature was just right before she cautiously poured the contents into a bowl and turned the stove off. Kate then lifted the bowl onto the tray which had a soft bread roll and a glass of orange juice before she gradually made her way up the stairs and to her bedroom.

"Here you go Aunt Jen, especially for you."

Kate grinned as she walked over and saw the older woman sitting up with slightly more colour in her face than when she had seen her the previous evening.

"Thank you sweetie, it looks wonderful."

"Well make sure you try and eat it all, your body needs its energy to help you fight the virus."

JJ raised an eyebrow as she looked at Emily who shrugged her shoulders as she spoke.

"I'm blaming Spence for that one!"

"Uncle Spence knows what he is talking about!"

Kate stuck her tongue out at Emily who just laughed at her daughter as the sound of the doorbell rang loudly throughout the condo.

"I'll get it you can stay and make sure that Aunt Jen eats her supper."

Emily shook her head as she left the room to walk down the stairs.

* * *

Emily smiled as she opened the door, eagerly accepting the baby into her arms.

"Are you sure you want her back Will, she might pass it onto Henry?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure that we gave it to her in the first place Emily, and I know that Jen isn't the easiest of patients!"

Will laughed as he walked in and followed Emily and Henry up the stairs, smiling as he saw Kate perching on her bed where JJ was finishing up her soup.

"I've come to take the patient home."

"Only if I can have a cuddle with Henry first!"

Kate grinned widely at Will as she quickly walked over to Emily and took Henry from her.

"Just give me a minute to get changed and then you can have your bedroom back Kate."

"Uh no way, not tonight I'm sleeping in with mom again until we can fumigate this room, no offence Aunt Jen but I don't want your germs!"

Kate grinned glad that she had Henry to hide behind as JJ shot her a dirty look, but in her heart she knew that it had been good to be able to repay some of the kindness that JJ had shown her since they had first met.


	30. Chapter 30  History Project

**A/N – So this is a bit emotional, it mentions what happened to Kate so be warned. Also Strauss is in here and is nice, so I know that will annoy a few people but I think it kind of works with the story, don't worry I've got a happy tale lined up for tomorrow!**

History Project –

Strauss placed the file on Hotch's desk, making sure that it was in the centre so that he would see it once he returned from Texas. Closing the door behind her she started to walk down the stairs when her eyes caught the young girl standing in the bullpen, looking rather confused and anxious. Quickly she walked down the stairs and towards her, meeting her at Agent Prentiss' desk.

"Hello Kate, are you looking for Agent Prentiss?"

"Yes ma'am."

Kate looked up at the woman, a frightened look came across her face when she saw who had spoken to her.

"I'm afraid the team have been called away on a case in Texas, I'm sure that she rang your school to let you know before she left."

Erin Strauss thought it extremely strange that Kate didn't know that her adopted mother had been called away and immediately wondered who normally looked after her when Agent Prentiss was away.

"Well I sort of left school a bit early...I eh...had a history class...they gave out this project...and well...I got a bit upset...and wanted to see mom."

Kate tried to stay strong and composed in front of the imposing woman but she failed and the tears started to fall.

"It's ok Kate, why don't you come to my office and tell me about it and then we can give your mom a ring?"

"Thanks ma'am."

"Please Kate, you don't work for me, call me Erin."

Erin Strauss put a protective arm around the shoulder of the young girl and led her on the short walk along the corridor to her office, shutting the door behind them she gestured for Kate to sit on the sofa as she sat down beside her.

"So what was it about this history project that got you upset?"

Kate fumbled in her school bag and found the piece of paper that she then handed to the older woman. Strauss put her glasses on and read the title of the project, 'A Family Portrait'. She then carried on reading and saw what had gotten the young girl so upset, she was expected to provide a narrative of her life so far, a detailed picture of the first 10 years of her life.

"Oh."

Strauss rubbed her forehead, she had read the report, seen the photos, read the court transcripts, she knew exactly what this young girl had been through and being a mother herself she felt extremely protective of Kate.

"How about we ring your mom and see what she says?"

Kate nodded as Strauss walked, gesturing for Kate to follow her to the desk and dialled a number and put it on speaker.

"Agent Prentiss."

"Hello Agent Prentiss, this is Section Chief Strauss."

"Ma'am?"

"I've got someone here who needs to talk to you."

"Mom."

"Kate? What are you doing at Quantico? I spoke to JJ and she was going to pick you up after school."

"I, uh, sort of left school early, please don't be mad...I needed to see you but when I got here you'd already gone."

Kate's voice began to break as she got upset again.

"Munchkin you know I'd never be mad at you. What's the matter?"

Strauss could see how upset Kate was so she decided to explain the situation herself.

"It seems that the school history teacher handed out a rather difficult project today. Kate has shown me the project. Emily she's got to provide a report on the first 10 years of her life."

Emily was taken aback by Strauss' use of her name but then when she heard why, she was lost for words.

"Oh."

"Don't worry Agent Prentiss, I'll look after Kate, you concentrate on the case, I just wanted to let you know what was going on. I take it from what you said earlier that Kate is to stay with Agent Jareau?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well I'll drop her off there later."

"Thank you ma'am."

Strauss clicked the phone off and walked around to Kate as they wandered back to sit on the couch.

"So do you want me to ring the school and get you a different project to do?"

Kate shook her head.

"No I want to do it. I think I need to do it."

Strauss smiled at the young girl, how strong she was, she reminded her of Agent Prentiss, who was obviously turning out to be a wonderful role model for her.

"Well shall we get started then?"

* * *

It was nearly 10pm by the time Erin Strauss stopped outside Agent Jareau's house. Kate had fallen asleep as soon as she had sat in the back of the car, Strauss slung the girl's school bag over her shoulder, before she undone the seatbelt and managed to lift the girl out of the car without waking her. Strauss walked slowly up to the front door as she didn't want to wake Kate up, as she approached the door it opened and Agent Jareau stood there holding her 6 week old baby boy who was also fast asleep.

"Thank you ma'am for bringing her round, I was really worried when the school rang and said that she had left but then Emily rang and explained the situation."

"Well I think she is exhausted now, do you want to show me to her room and I'll put her down?"

"That would be great, just follow me."

JJ showed her boss to the spare room which Kate used when Emily was away and smiled as the older woman carefully placed Kate on the bed, tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead, she then placed the school bag at the end of the bed and pulled the door shut as she went to leave.

"Thank you once again ma'am."

"It was my pleasure Agent Jareau, she really is a remarkable young girl."

Strauss turned and left as quietly and quickly as she arrived, it wasn't until she reached her car and started to drive that she allowed the tears to fall as she remembered all the details of Kate's life so far.

* * *

JJ instinctively woke up at the sound of crying, dragging her tired body out of bed she took the few short steps to Henry's crib but he was still fast asleep. JJ then remembered the other person who was staying at the house and walked quickly to the room where Kate was sleeping. JJ walked into the bedroom and saw Kate sitting up in the bed, cradling her knees and sobbing into her hands.

"Kate it's me JJ, are you ok?"

Kate turned and looked at JJ who had sat on the bed, putting her arms around Kate and gently stroked her head.

"I'm sorry for waking you Aunt Jen, I just had a nightmare. I haven't had them for so long but after today..."

"Shhh Kate, it's ok. Come on lie down, I'll stay here until you get back to sleep."

Kate nodded and made herself comfortable again, with JJ sitting on the bed stroking her head and humming softly to her. JJ had found that this trick had worked with getting Henry to sleep and she hoped that it would have the same effect on Kate, luckily 10 minutes later she was sleeping soundly and JJ went back to her bed.

* * *

It had taken the team four long days to catch the killer and all Emily wanted to do was get home and see her daughter. She had spoken to Kate on the phone and knew she had been through a really tough time whilst Emily was away and it broke her heart that she hadn't been there to support her daughter. As the plane landed Emily saw that JJ was there waiting with Henry and Kate with her, the team left the plane and eagerly went over to see JJ and her baby whilst Emily quickly walked over to Kate and hugged the young girl.

"Hey munchkin, I am so happy to see you!"

"Me too mom!"

"Come on lets go home, I believe that you have something to show me?"

"Ok."

"Hang on a sec."

Emily walked over to the rest of the team who had since been joined by Strauss.

"Hotch, if it's ok I'd like to take Kate home?"

"Of course it is Prentiss, take care and we'll meet tomorrow at 10am."

"Thanks. Oh and JJ thanks for everything while I was away."

"No worries Em, Kate is getting quite good at changing Henry's nappy so it gives us a break!"

The team laughed but were soon interrupted by Strauss.

"Agent Prentiss, could I have a quick word please?"

Emily walked over with Kate still holding her hand, unwilling to let go of her mom.

"Ma'am. Thank you for helping Kate, it was really difficult being away whilst knowing what she was going through."

"It was my pleasure Emily, she is a lovely young girl. I had my reservations after Pittsburgh but you have proved me wrong, you are doing a great job."

Emily and Kate quickly made their way to the car and took the journey home.

* * *

Once inside the apartment Emily and Kate sat together on the sofa and Kate handed her mom the project to read.

_I was born on the 18/4/99, my name was Katherine Rose Stanley, and my parents were Richard and Claire Stanley. I was born in Pittsburgh and lived there for 9 years. My parents both worked, my dad was a high school science teacher and my mom worked part time as a clerk in a local bank. I had a lovely childhood up until 18 months ago. My parents spent time teaching me to ride a bike, swim, read, write and play the piano. Then one July night a fire broke out in our house, caused by an electrical fault, both my parents were killed and I spent several weeks in the hospital recovering from some minor burns and smoke inhalation. Most of our possessions were lost in the fire and now I only have one photo of my parents._

_I had no other family other than my parents so after I left hospital I went to a foster home, but it was only a short term option and I quickly got moved to another home that lasted for two months, then another one that I thought was great but then they moved to Canada. That's when I went to live with Mr and Mrs Ainsley._

_I thought that the house was nice, I had my own bedroom and my foster parents seemed ok. For the first month things were fine but then things started to change, I soon found out that Mr and Mrs Ainsley were not very nice people. After the first month or so Mr Ainsley started to come into my bedroom at night, I was so scared that I didn't tell anyone for nearly two weeks. I then confronted Mrs Ainsley but that was a big mistake. I hadn't realised that Mr Ainsley had already killed three young girls and that night I was taken to a small log cabin to be the fourth victim._

_My time in that cabin was beyond my worst nightmare. I can still remember every moment like it was yesterday, he beat me, he raped me, he starved me. Then one day, I still can't remember how long I had been there, my whole life changed, just as I was about to give up. Mr Ainsley brought a woman to the cabin, tied her up and left her there with me. She told me she was a FBI Agent, her name was Emily Prentiss and that her and her friends were looking for me._

_A day or two later we were rescued but both of us were physically and mentally scarred. Emily and her friends were amazing, they stayed with me whilst I was at the hospital, talked to me, made me laugh and cry. Then the most amazing thing happened, Emily asked me to come and live with her. I couldn't believe it at first, that someone would want me after all that I had been through but Emily and her friends treated me like a member of their own family and I hadn't felt that loved since my parents died._

_Eventually I moved back to D.C. with Emily and started a new life, I am now her adopted daughter, and my name is Katherine Stanley Prentiss. I have a wonderful, loving, caring mom with a delightful extended family with my over-protective Uncle's Dave, Aaron and Derek. My Uncle Spence is like my big brother, he is always there to help me with my homework or to teach me magic tricks. I have two exceptional Auntie's who are always there for me and have taken great care of me, Aunt Jen is like a second mom to me and I know that I can talk to her about anything. Then there is my Aunt Pen who is so cool, she teaches me all sorts of great stuff on the computer and can always manage to make me laugh and smile. Finally I have my grandmother, Ambassador Prentiss, I stay with her sometimes when my mom goes away. I couldn't ask for a better family, they love me, care for me and most of all they make me happy._

Emily had tears streaming down her face by the time she finished reading Kate's report, she hugged her daughter tightly.

"And you make me so happy too sweetheart."


	31. Chapter 31  Funfair

**Fun Fair – **

Emily was working late, taking advantage of the fact that Kate was out watching a movie with JJ and Garcia. Emily sighed as she finished another file and put it on the pile to take up to Hotch, she grabbed another one and nearly jumped out of her skin as Hotch had suddenly appeared sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Jesus!"

"Sorry Prentiss did I make you jump?"

"Just slightly Hotch, what can I help you with? If it's about the reports as you can see I'm getting there."

"Forget about the reports Prentiss, is that the reason you are still here at this hour, I thought you'd be at home with Kate?"

"She's out with JJ and Garcia so I thought I'd catch up."

Hotch stood up and grabbed Reid's chair, sitting down on it he wheeled himself back to Emily's desk.

"I just spoke to Jack."

"How is he?"

"Fine, he had a question that he wanted me to ask you."

"Oh."

Emily was confused, although she had met Jack on numerous occasions she was a little puzzled as to what he would want to ask her.

"As long as we get no new cases tomorrow I was going to pick Jack up from school and then he wants to go to the Fun Fair that's going on this weekend. He wanted to know if Kate and you wanted to join us?"

"Oh. That sort of sounds like fun I'm sure that Kate would love to come, that is if we are not intruding too much into your time alone with Jack?"

Emily had planned on taking Kate to the funfair over the weekend, she had yet to mention it to the young girl in case they were called away on a case and she had to disappoint her once again. The thought of going with the Hotchner boys sounded like a great plan but she did not want to be the cause of any friction between father and son.

"No it is fine, it will be fun with more people, plus Jack is looking forward to seeing Kate again, don't tell her but I think he has a slight crush on her!"

Emily snorted with laughter but immediately put her hand on her mouth to stop herself.

"Oh dear, I'd better keep that one quiet...so let's just hope that it is a quiet day tomorrow."

"Yes Prentiss, that'll also give you a chance to catch up with your paperwork!"

Emily sighed as Hotch got up and left the office, for once she was the last one there.

* * *

Emily parked the car and looked over at her excited daughter, the whole thing had been a total surprise to Kate. Emily had picked her up from school and taken her home, once there Emily told her to get changed for an evening at the funfair, the young girl had screamed with delight and let out another yelp of happiness when Emily had told her they were going with Hotch and Jack. Kate was the first to see Jack who was standing holding his father's hand scanning the cars to see when they arrived.

"Jack!"

Kate went running off towards the young boy and bent down to give him a big hug.

"Thanks for thinking to invite me and my mom!"

"S'ok Kate, come on dad promised me hotdogs for tea!"

Jack grabbed a hold of Kate's hand and the two of them started to walk towards the entrance of the funfair with their parent's following closely behind them. Emily laughed as she saw Jack's hand point excitedly at the big wheel as Kate leant down to listen to what he was saying.

"Mom, can we go on the big wheel first? Please?"

"Please dad, look big wheel!"

Emily turned and looked at Hotch who for once had lost his serious work face.

"Yes Hotch come on let's go on the big wheel!"

"Well I guess that would be ok, you want to go up really high Jack?"

Hotch bent down and lifted his son high up into the air, the young boy squealing in delight, Emily smiled at how relaxed Hotch was and the delight his son brought him.

* * *

An hour later and three rides later the group decided that a break for food and drink was in order. Jack hadn't forgotten that his dad had promised him a hotdog and Kate agreed that it was a good choice, so once they had got four hotdogs and found a picnic table to sit and eat at Emily went off to get some drinks.

"So it's two hot chocolates and two coffees then?"

Emily looked and saw three heads nodding enthusiastically at her and went off to get the drinks, pleased that Kate and Jack were having a good time and she was seeing a side to Hotch that she hadn't seen before and it was a side that she really liked. Returning with the drinks she saw Kate sitting next to Jack with a napkin in her hand trying to wipe the ketchup from around his mouth and Jack squirming as she did it.

"So here we go, after these does anyone fancy playing some of the games?"

"Yeah dad, can we try and win a SpongeBob?"

"Hmm, I suppose so!"

* * *

An hour later Emily had her arms full with a giant SpongeBob, a big cuddly panda and a slightly smaller teddy bear as Kate walked slowly by her side, her hand slipped into Emily's and the panda's paw, Jack was nearly asleep as Hotch carried him back towards the car pack. Hotch stopped as they reached the cars, shifting Jack slightly in his arms as the young boy stirred.

"Thanks for coming Emily and Kate, I had a great time!"

"It was our pleasure Jack, we had a lovely time too, didn't we Kate?"

Kate managed a tired nod in reply as Hotch placed Jack into his car seat, Emily suddenly remembered the cacophony of cuddly toys in her arms.

"Hang on Hotch you'd better not forget Spongebob!"

Emily extracted the toy from her arms and passed it to Hotch who placed it in the back of the car where Jack yelped in delight and cuddled his toy tightly.

"Thanks for coming Emily, we've had a lovely time, I'll see you at work on Monday."

"Take care Hotch, come on Kate let's get you home."

Emily shifted the two remaining toys in her arms and took a hold of Kate's hand as they walked the short distance to the car, smiling as the young girl lent her head in against her body, it had been a great family night out.


	32. Chapter 32  The Geeks Unite

**A/N – Happy New Year to everyone! Also about time I said again...as ever Criminal Minds does not belong to me...**

**The Geeks Unite – **

Emily was nearly through with her paperwork when her phone started to ring.

"Agent Prentiss."

"Hello ma'am, this is Christy."

"Oh hi Christy is everything ok?"

Emily had hired Christy to look after Kate roughly five weeks ago, she was 17 years old and went to the same school as Kate. This meant that they met up after school and Christy drove the two of them back to Emily's until she got back from work.

"I was just wondering when you were going to be home tonight?"

"I'll be leaving off shortly, why?"

"Something happened at school today with Kate, I don't know what but she went straight up to her room and won't let me in."

"Ok I'll leave now, don't worry Christy and thanks for letting me know."

Emily put her phone down and puffed out her cheeks.

"Everything ok Prentiss?"

Morgan had caught bits of the conversation and his concern was obvious.

"Uurrggh, something's up with Kate, she's shut herself in her room. Can you let Hotch know why I've gone and I'll finish up these files in the morning."

"No worries, but give me those files I'll finish them for you."

"Thanks Morgan."

Emily hastily and graciously passed the files over to Morgan, smiling anxiously as she did.

"Let me know if I can do anything Emily, because if anyone has upset my little girl..."

"Calm down Morgan it's probably nothing, I'll speak to you later. Thanks again."

* * *

Emily quickly drove home, her mind racking the recesses to think of a reason why Kate was upset but she could only draw a blank, shaking her head as she grabbed her bag from the car Emily jogged towards the elevator. It was less than two minutes later that Emily found herself fumbling for her keys before she opened the door and scanned the room for signs of life, she then saw Christy walking down the stairs towards her.

"Sorry Ms Prentiss, I've tried to talk to her but she's sitting with her back against the door so I can't get in."

"It's ok, thanks Christy. I'll give you a ring later and let you know what this is all about ok?"

"Thanks Ms Prentiss, I didn't know what else to do, I'm just worried about her."

Emily gave a concerned Christy a quick hug before she showed her out of the condo, only then did she walk slowly up the stairs and knocked on Kate's bedroom door.

"Kate, its mom, are you going to let me in?"

Emily heard her daughter moving behind the door and click it open. Emily walked in and saw her daughter's tear stained face and she quickly wrapped her in her arms, her heart breaking at how upset the young girl was.

"What happened munchkin?"

Kate pushed her mom away before she walked over to her school bag and passed her a plastic presentation folder. Emily looked at the title "Space – A Parent/Child Presentation". Emily shut her eyes and cursed, she had no idea about the project and sighed as she saw that Kate had managed to get a D grade without any parental help whatsoever.

"Oh I'm sorry, why didn't you tell me?"

"You were away when I was given the project so Grandma helped me. She was meant to come to school today to do the presentation with me but she never turned up."

Emily felt her anger rising, it was one thing that her mother had done this countless times to her when she was a child but it was another thing to do it her granddaughter.

"You should have rung me, I would have come over today and helped you. I'm sorry about Grandma, I'll speak to her later ok?"

Kate nodded and the tears slowly started to stop.

"The teacher said that I could do another project to improve my grade if I wanted."

"Well I think that's a good idea and how about I help you with this one?"

"Uh mom, please don't get upset but I was kind of wondering if I could ask Uncle Spence to help me? It's just that I wanted to make a model of the solar system and..."

Emily smiled as she raised her hand and watched Kate smile innocently as she stopped talking.

"I think that's a great idea Kate, it sounds like something Uncle Spence would enjoy doing! Now come on lets go downstairs and talk about what you are going to do with Spencer.

Emily led Kate out of her bedroom and sat her on the kitchen worktop, her mind busy on cheering up her daughter but also on planning the conversation she needed to have with her mother.

* * *

Morgan sat relaxing at his desk, the files finally finished for the day as he and Reid talked, or rather Morgan was advising Reid on his next night out before his eyes caught a glimpse of Emily walking back into the BAU bullpen.

"Hey Prentiss what are you doing back here, I thought you'd left here for the day? I even finished your paperwork!"

"It's lovely to see you again too Morgan! But it's not me who wanted to come back here."

Emily grinned as Kate peered around and slowly walked from behind Emily so that she stood beside her mom, holding her hand tightly.

"Hey Kate how are you?"

"Fine thanks Uncle Derek. Umm Uncle Spence can I ask you a question please?"

Kate let her fingers slip away from her mom's before she slowly walked round and sat on the edge of Reid's desk.

"I've got to do a science project this weekend to earn some extra credit and I was wondering if you could help me? I wanted to build a model of the solar system."

Emily smiled as she saw Reid's face light up as he started to talk to Kate about how they could make the model and how everything would have to be to scale.

"Ok I think your kid has just made his day!"

"Tell me about it Morgan, but think of the mess that I'm going to have to deal with!"

Emily and Morgan laughed at the thought of the chaos that would inevitable ensue with Kate and Reid left to their own devices but Emily knew that at least Kate was smiling again and that the BAU family would never let her or her daughter down.


	33. Chapter 33  Demonology

A/N – Set after the episode 'demonology' and also written in the first person from Emily's pov, not many more one-shots up my sleeve at the moment and have this plot-bunny for a new case fic that is haunting me at the moment which I am thinking of being the sequel to Tempe Secrets so let me know any thoughts!

**Demonology - **

I stood there staring at the photo in my hands, my hands which had now gone numb through the cold night air. I could feel the tears dripping down my face but then a drop of red fell onto the photo, my mind took a minute to register what had just happened and then my hand reached up to my nostril. I glanced once again at the photo my mind still spinning from the events of the last few days, but then I heard footsteps approaching. Damn them, couldn't they understand that I just wanted to be left alone, time to grieve for Matthew and the baby I decided over twenty years ago to callously terminate.

"Mom."

The words drifted by me, I never even registered them, they just floated by in the wind.

"MOM!"

I shook my head as heard the words, I didn't deserve that title, I had given birth to no child.

"Come on mom, let's get you home."

I felt a warm hand grab my cold shaking palm and start to lead me away from the church and towards a black SUV. The back door was open as I felt this person help me into the back seat and then shut the door, my vision struggled to adjust to warmth and light but then I felt someone pulling a seatbelt over my lap.

"Come on mom, help me a bit here."

I turned and looked at the source of the voice, a young girl with a worried look on her face. I blinked the tears away so I could focus a bit more.

"Kate?"

"Hey mom."

I got a big smile from the young girl, who was my adopted daughter, and that was all it took for my heart to break once again and the tears fell freely down my cheeks.

"Its ok mom, we're going to get you home, isn't that right Uncle Dave?"

I sighed as I saw Rossi sitting in the driver's seat, his grin visible even from my seat behind him, two thirds of me completely mad at him the other third glad I was finally warming up with my daughter beside me. My body had started to shake as it slowly warmed up and I could feel Kate's hands gently wiping my tears away as Dave sped towards my condo.

* * *

I still could not get any words out, I just didn't know what to say I just felt completely empty. Kate once took my hand and helped me inside as Dave stood behind me, I was guessing to catch me in case I decided to fall.

"She's still shivering Uncle Dave, what should we do?"

"Take her upstairs and take her clothes off, see if she'll take a shower to warm her up...I'll put the kettle on so there will be a nice warm cup of tea waiting for the both of you."

"Ok Uncle Dave and thank you."

"No worries kiddo, come on let's sort your mom out."

I let the conversation go on without me as I stared out of the window and the view over Washington, finally I felt Kate put her arms around my waist as she helped me upstairs to my bedroom. I felt numb as my daughter sat me on the bed, I stared at the floor, unable to look her in the eyes as she spoke to me.

"Can you manage now mom? You need to get out of those clothes, have a nice warm shower."

I managed to nod as the wise words left Kate's mouth, a total role reversal was taking place as I felt like a lost fifteen year old once again.

"Ok...well I'll be downstairs if you need anything, PLEASE come down when you are ready."

I could feel the tears well up once again as Kate lent in and gave me a kiss before she left me alone once again.

As the door shut I slowly started to strip my clothes off and made my way underneath the shower. I turned the heat to almost maximum and stood passively and let the steaming hot water hit my emotionally broken body. I stood there, completely still, until the water started to run cold, it was only then that I managed to conjure the strength to turn the shower off.

* * *

I walked back into my bedroom and changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. All I wanted to do was to crawl into my bed and cry myself to sleep but then my eyes caught the photo beside my bed. Garcia had taken it about a month ago when she and JJ had come round for a movie night, Kate and I had been tickling each other and laughing about something and luckily Garcia had captured the moment. I knew that however much I wanted to hide and be alone I no longer had that option, there was somebody downstairs who relied on me.

* * *

As I walked down the stairs it was eerily quiet but then I saw Kate and Rossi sitting on the floor next to each other, with several of Kate's text books open on the coffee table. A smile almost cracked my lips but my heart had been broken into too many pieces for that to occur. I slowly made my way down and sat on the sofa and watched as Rossi explained the maths problem to Kate, I gratefully picked up the mug of tea that had been left for me. My eyes just about stayed open as I sipped the warm liquid but afterwards I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and I had to make my excuses.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm not got great company tonight, if it is ok I'm going to head up to bed."

I looked at Kate as I spoke and was grateful as the young girl nodded as she had already anticipated my comment.

* * *

I don't know if you could call it sleep, more of lay there with your eyes closed trying desperately to relax, but I never managed a deep sleep and was only coaxed out of my warm comforting bed by the smell of eggs and bacon. The memories hadn't faded but at least they were not so vivid, my sensible conscious mind trying to tell me to concentrate on the life I had managed to build for myself with my adopted daughter and my BAU family. I stepped slowly down the stairs and was surprised to see Rossi standing in my kitchen.

"Morning, do I take it you are ready for eggs, bacon and coffee?"

I had no idea of what to say, it was such a strange sight to see in my kitchen I had no words to respond. I sat down on the same stool that I sat on each and every morning that I was in my condo and accepted the strong coffee that Dave passed to me, it wasn't until I took a deep sip that I managed to speak.

"What...Why...How?"

Dave didn't even break his stride as he dished up the breakfast and placed the plate in front of me.

"Kate asked me to stay as she was worried about you, don't worry I slept on the couch."

I tried to shake to tiredness from my mind as I digested what Rossi had just said.

"Kate asked YOU to stay?"

Rossi just nodded as he pushed the plate of food closer to me.

"But she has never asked for anyone to stay over, let alone..."

"Me, a man?"

I nodded as I took another sip of coffee and pushed the plate of food further away once again.

"Well she said that she was worried about you last night and didn't want to be alone in case she couldn't cope, I guess that she has started to trust me, that and that if anything happened Garcia and JJ would wipe me off the face of the world before you had even woken up!"

I almost spit my coffee out at the thought, I trusted Dave with my life and Kate's but I also knew that Garcia was a far more devastating threat.

"So where is Kate?"

"Look at the time Em, she had to go to school over an hour ago, she poked her head round your bedroom door and saw that you were asleep so didn't want to disturb you. She phoned Garcia for a lift and then left you this."

Rossi pushed an envelope towards me which I immediately picked up as I recognised Kate's handwriting, tearing it open I started to read the note.

_Mom_

_I really don't know what to write, what to say to make you feel better, other than I love you. You are the best mother I could have wished for, you took me in when I thought everyone else had rejected me, we may not be related by blood but you are my mother and I love you._

_Kate_

Once again I could stop the tears and watched them as the drop onto the letter. I couldn't believe how much my daughter had grown up in the last six months and how close she had gotten to the other members of the team. I felt an arm around my shoulder and turned to see Dave standing next to me.

"She may not be a Prentiss by blood but by hell she is a Prentiss in every other way!"

My head just nodded as I knew that the words he had just spoken were completely right.


	34. Chapter 34  Crash

**Crash -**

Her fingers desperately punched the number, anxiously listening to it ringing before she finally heard a familiar sound and quickly turned her head to look at one of the many monitors in the room.

"**DAMN IT!**"

She clicked a button on the phone and pressed some more and luckily her call had not been disconnected.

"Hey babygirl, what have you got for us?"

"Are you on your own Derek?"

"No I'm standing here with Prentiss and Rossi, why do you want to talk to them?"

"NO! Sorry Derek. Listen I need you to walk to a room on your own NOW!"

Bemused Morgan didn't argue as he quickly walked into another office.

"Ok what is it babygirl, what's got you so worked up?"

There's been an accident...its Kate...Derek you've got to get Emily back here! I couldn't ring her, I didn't know how to tell her...I tried JJ but she's doing a press conference. I'm sorry Derek, but please get her back here as soon as possible. I'm off to the hospital."

Morgan rubbed his head with his spare hand, trying desperately to make sense of what Garcia had just told him.

"Calm down a minute sweetie, what happened?"

Garcia fought to stop the tears and control her voice as she relayed to Morgan what she knew.

"She was outside school waiting for her ride home when a car lost control around the corner and went onto the path and hit her. All I know is that she's at the hospital and I need to get there!"

"Ok you go girl, I'll bring Emily there as soon as we can get back."

* * *

Morgan stood still for a minute, trying to figure out how he was going to break the news to his friend. They were just finishing up the case but Morgan didn't want to tell her in the police station, he didn't want them to see the normally strong Agent break down as he knew she would. Bracing himself Morgan left the room and walked towards Emily and Rossi who were standing in the middle of the bullpen talking. Morgan walked straight to Emily and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I need to talk to you outside."

Rossi looked over at Morgan, concern all over his face.

"You too Rossi."

The three of them quickly walked outside and Morgan led them to one of the SUVs and made Emily sit down on the passenger seat.

"What is it Morgan you are scaring me."

Emily looked at Morgan's eyes willing him to talk.

"It's Kate...there's been an accident...I need to get you back to D.C now."

The tears instantly started to stream down Emily's face and Morgan quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"I'll tell the others Morgan, you look after her."

Morgan nodded to Rossi who raced inside the station to get the others.

"What...what happened Morgan?"

Emily pushed Morgan away and listened carefully as he told her what he knew.

"Garcia phoned. Kate was standing outside school waiting to be picked up. A car lost control and hit her. I don't know anymore Em, Garcia's on her way to the hospital, she'll ring when she knows more."

Emily put her head in her hands and sobbed loudly. Morgan was about to hug her once again when he heard footsteps rapidly approaching, turning he saw JJ running towards him with Hotch and Rossi following closely behind. JJ arrived at Morgan's side and wasted no time in wrapping her crying friend up in a hug.

"Oh Em, I'm so sorry!"

Emily was grateful for the support and rested her head on JJ's shoulder.

"I've sorted things out here so we are fine to go. Reid has gone to the hotel to pick up everyone's bags and will meet us at the jet."

Hotch calmly spoke and they followed his lead in getting into the SUVs. JJ let go of Emily and helped her into the vehicle as Morgan and Hotch drove them to the airport.

* * *

Garcia made the trip to the hospital in record time, running towards the reception area in the Emergency Department she saw a familiar figure already demanding answers. Quickly she made her way towards the woman and stood next to her.

"Ma'am."

"Penelope! Where's Emily, I tried to ring her but couldn't get through?"

"She's on her way, the team were in Detroit but are now flying straight back. Any news on Kate?"

"She's in surgery, they can't tell me anymore here. I was just about to go up to the fourth floor where the surgical waiting room is."

Garcia nodded in acknowledgement to the Ambassador and the two of them walked towards the elevator.

* * *

Emily sprinted through the hospital with only Morgan able to keep up with her as they raced into the waiting area and she saw her mother and Garcia sitting there.

"Any news?"

"She's still in surgery. I'm so sorry Emily, my meeting ran late..."

"It's ok mother, it's not your fault."

Emily sat down between her mother and Garcia but the silence was quickly broken when a doctor appeared.

"Are you Katherine Prentiss's family?"

"Yes I'm her mother."

"I'm Doctor Watkins, I have just finished operating on your daughter. She had some severe internal bleeding that it took some time to stop, we've also had to remove her spleen. She has a broken wrist and a badly broken leg that will require further surgery at a later date. We have moved her into intensive care, the next 12 hours are going to be critical."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course, only two people at a time though. Please follow me."

Emily immediately got up to follow Doctor Watkins, then she looked behind her to see who was following her and saw her mother pushing Garcia up. Quickly Garcia reached Emily and took a hold of her hand as they walked into the room where Kate was.

* * *

As Emily walked in and saw her daughter, she almost collapsed, luckily Garcia quickly put her arms around the brunette's waist and helped her to the chair beside the bed. Holding tightly to her daughter's hand Emily started to pray to the God she had long since stopped believing in, to help her daughter through the next 12 hours. It had only been 10 months since Kate had entered Emily's life but now looking down at her broken and bruised body Emily could not imagine her life without her. Kate had made Emily complete, made her love again, made her believe in family again, made her laugh, made her cry, the list was endless. If anything, god forgive, took Kate away from her, Emily didn't know what she would do or how she could continue.

* * *

Emily felt a hand on her head, she was resting it on the edge of the bed and had fallen fast asleep. Lifting her head she saw whose head it was and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Kate, sweetheart, my god you don't know how happy I am to see you!"

Kate managed to smile at her mom as tears started to fall down Emily's face once again, luckily this time they were tears of joy.


	35. Chapter 35  Preparations

**A/N – so this is the first part, the second will follow in the next day or so, am back at work so things are a little hectic as we settle back into routine and am potty training my youngest so I can't take my eyes off him when I am home at the moment!**

**Preparations - **

Emily poured herself a glass of wine in the kitchen, carefully carrying the drink as she wandered through to the living space as she decided to curl up on the oversized armchair by the picture window. Allowing herself a moment as she closed her eyes to put away the memories of the last case from New York. It had been a long and stressful case and hadn't ended prettily as Emily had found herself cornered by the unsub but had managed to reach and fire her weapon before he had a chance to think. Exhausted she had stayed to write up her report and left it on Hotch's desk, she had been determined to finish it even if it had meant working late as the next few days were going to be extremely special and she didn't want work interfering. Garcia had been helping Emily plan everything out and had left work as soon as the case had finished so she could pick Kate up from the Ambassador's house and had brought her home, Emily had popped her head into the girl's bedroom as Garcia left, smiling as she watched her sleeping form, she allowed herself to creep in and gently place a kiss on her forehead before she walked out and poured herself the glass of red wine. Emily opened her eyes and took a long sip, she was confident that no nightmares would come that night, there were too many positive thoughts running through her mind, most of the preparations had already been done as she had known that with her job there was no leaving things until the last moment, especially as in two days time it was Kate's birthday.

* * *

It was the sound of the shower that caused Kate to stir, the familiarity of her surroundings immediately put her at ease as she walked out of her bedroom and quickly climbed into the large bed in the other bedroom, pulling the comforter over her head.

Emily threw the wet towel into the laundry basket in the bathroom and quickly pulled on the clothes that she had brought in with her, casually dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt she walked out of the bathroom and back into her adjoining bedroom a wide smile enveloping her face as she saw the lump in the middle of her bed.

"I'm sure that I made this bed and I know that I wouldn't leave it all lumpy and bumpy!"

Emily grinned as she walked closer until she bent down and put two hands on her daughter's back, gently prodding her until the girl squealed with delight and brought her head up onto the pillow.

"Ok stop mom!"

Emily couldn't stop the giggles from escaping from her mouth as she collapsed the bed, laying next to Kate she quickly wrapped an arm around the girl.

"Hey munchkin, it's great to see you, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too mom."

They both fell silent as Emily felt Kate rest her head on her shoulder but it could only last a few minutes as Emily turned and looked at her adopted daughter.

"Come on Kate time to get ready for school."

Kate sighed heavily as she reluctantly moved off of the bed.

"You really know how to cheer me up mom!"

"Sorry munchkin but only one day to go until the weekend."

Kate rolled her eyes as she walked out of the bedroom, heading back to hers to find her uniform to put on.

* * *

Emily stopped the car in the small car park and immediately spotted the blonde sitting inside the coffee shop with two cups sitting in front of her, quickly Emily grabbed her purse and wandered in smiling apologetically as she sat down.

"Sorry traffic was bad."

"It's ok I was just catching up with a few emails."

JJ smiled as she put away her Blackberry.

"Please don't tell me we have got another case, because it will Kate's heart you'll be breaking not mine!"

Emily's eyes opened wide as she looked concerned at her friend but the grin across JJ's face soon put her at ease.

"It's ok I was just putting the finishing touches to everything for tomorrow!"

"Oh thank god, I really couldn't handle another case right now."

"Come on then drink up, we've got plenty to do!"

Emily nodded as she watched the enthusiasm evident on JJ's face, she knew that she wasn't the only one excited about celebrating Kate's birthday the next day, and even though the girl hadn't been with them for a year the whole team had embraced her as one of their own and had their own little individual celebrations planned for Kate.

* * *

Kate lay in the bed with her eyes open, it was dark outside and she knew that it was the middle of the night even without checking the alarm clock beside her bed, it hadn't been a nightmare that had woken her but she found herself unable to drift back to sleep as various thoughts rumbled through her head. It had been nine months, 23 days since she had met Emily and she couldn't quite believe that it was her birthday as her mind trundled back to her last birthday she tossed and turned in the bed sighing heavily as she willed her body to sleep. Kate closed her eyes as her mind refused to slow down, she placed her hand on her forehead as she heard soft footsteps padding into her bedroom before she felt the comforting body rest against hers and the soft hand stroke her blonde hair. No words were said between them, the knowledge that Emily had known that she was awake and had come through to her was immense as Kate felt a single tear trickle down her face but slowly her mind slowed down and eventually she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Emily opened her eyes and blinked them quickly as she adjusted to the morning light streaming through a creak in the curtains, her shoulder ached but she quickly put it out of her mind as she squeezed her hand around Kate's.

"Wake up Kate!"

Kate screwed her eyes up as she heard the voice whisper into her ear but she quickly turned around and smiled.

"Hi mom, thanks for last night, I just couldn't get to sleep my mind just didn't want to relax."

Emily reached up and stroked Kate's hair away from her face before she leant across and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Happy birthday munchkin!"

"Thanks mom and it's a Saturday so I get to lie in, right?"

"Not a chance, not with everything we've got planned for today!"

Kate frowned as she saw the wide smile on her mom's face.

"We've?"

"Oh the whole team have got things planned for you this weekend!"

"Really? Like what?"

"Oh you'll have to wait and see!"

Emily giggled as she answered unable to stop once Kate pouted her annoyance, she knew that the look wouldn't last, in fact she knew that it would disappear as soon as Kate got downstairs.


	36. Chapter 36  Birthday Breakfast

**Birthday Breakfast - **

Emily sat up and pulled Kate up with her, leaving a hand gently placed on top of the soft blonde hair.

"So do you want to come downstairs and unwrap some presents?"

"Yes!"

Kate quickly jumped up and looked at Emily who also had a wide smile across her face, the two of them held hands as they walked down the stairs before Kate squealed with delight when she saw the pile of presents on the coffee table.

"Wow, these are all for me?"

"Yes munchkin! Come on then!"

Emily laughed as she sat cross-legged on the floor, passing the first of the five presents over to Kate, starting with the largest one. Kate started to show the traits of any excited young child as she tore away at the paper and revealed a brown cardboard box.

"A laptop! Mom it's great!"

"I'm glad you like it, it's got some extras to be added later but Aunt Pen will be able to tell you more about that!"

Kate found herself speechless as she shuffled along the floor and embraced her mom.

"Come on munchkin there's more!"

Emily shifted Kate's small frame so she was sat on her lap as Kate reached and picked the next largest gift.

"Wow, mom..."

"Shh, its fine munchkin but I get to choose which one to read first!"

Kate felt the tears well up in her eyes as she held the books in her hands.

"I can't believe this, it's so great, last night all I could remember was my last birthday..."

Kate stopped as the emotion got the better of her, she felt Emily's arms tight around her as she dropped her head down.

"Hey no tears of sadness munchkin, this is going to happy day ok?"

Kate nodded her head as she turned and looked at her adopted mother, unsurprised to see that she too had tears trickling down her face.

"So which one should I open next?"

"Well I'd continue with the size order!"

Emily laughed softly as she reached over and passed the next present over to Kate who quickly ripped the paper open and smiled widely.

"A photo frame!"

"Yes a digital one, I've loaded some photos already, I love the key ring you got me for my birthday and thought that you'd appreciate taking it whenever I go away and you sleep somewhere else."

Kate nodded as she held onto it tight, placing it on her lap atop of the other presents whilst Emily passed her the next two small presents.

"I know they are small but I thought that we could spend some time soon using them!"

Kate looked quizzically as she opened them up but as she revealed the gift cards a smile crept across her face as there was nothing the two of them liked more than spending time together and especially time together shopping.

"Thank you so much mom, I really am so happy!"

Emily held Kate tight, pleased that the tears now falling down her daughter's face where ones of joy, though the moment was quickly interrupted by a loud knock at the front door.

* * *

"Hey little man why don't you come with me?"

Emily held open her arms as she opened the door, and was pleased to see Henry giggle as he reached out towards her.

"Yes please Emily, he is getting heavy!"

JJ huffed and puffed as she passed the six month old over to her friend, her hands struggling to hold the brown paper bags as well as the two bags she had slung over her right shoulder.

"So are you moving in?"

Emily raised an eyebrow as she looked at all the luggage JJ had brought along with her.

"Most of this is breakfast Emily Prentiss as I for one know how much you can eat! Now where is the birthday girl?"

JJ quickly moved to place the bags on the dining table before she followed Emily towards the couch and saw Kate sitting on the floor looking in awe at her presents.

"Happy birthday sweetie!"

JJ swiftly moved to sit down next to the young girl as Emily and Henry sat down on the couch playing peek-a-boo.

"Thank you Aunt Jen, it is all a bit overwhelming to be honest!"

"Well if at any time it gets too much say so ok?"

Kate nodded her head as JJ embraced her, kissing Kate on the cheek as she looked around at Henry who was giggling away.

"I think that Henry and I have got something for you. Henry?"

Emily placed Henry on the floor in between JJ and Kate as JJ reached in and pulled out a small box from Henry's jeans.

"Aunt Jen, thank you."

Kate smiled as she carefully opened the box, taking in a large breath as she saw the necklace inside.

"It's...wonderful, beautiful, thank you!"

Kate stammered the words out as JJ gently picked the silver heart pendent up and placed it around Kate's neck fixing the clasp before she smiled once again.

"Now I know how hungry Henry and Emily get so are we going to eat the breakfast I brought before it gets cold?"

"Sounds like a great idea to me!"

Emily grinned widely as she stood up and scooped Henry up in her arms, running towards the table where they quickly started opening the bags up.

"Mom leave us some food please!"

Kate's tone suggested that she was the adult in the household rather than Emily as she and JJ stood up and moved towards the table, shaking their heads as Emily and Henry started tucking in.

"This is great JJ, thanks for doing this."

"Hmm you're welcome Emily, I know what to do for your birthday next time!"

JJ failed to suppress her laughter as Emily helped Henry eat yet another muffin.

"So what is happening today?"

Kate poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat next to JJ as the older woman instinctively reached out and took a hold the girl's hand.

"So Emily hasn't told you anything?"

Kate shook her head as she took another sip of juice as Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"I told you that I could manage to keep it all quiet."

Henry instantly squealed out loud as JJ put her free hand up to cover her eyes before she turned and looked at Kate.

"Well sweetie I thought that after breakfast, and you and Emily get dressed, we could all head to the park for a while, then Uncle Aaron and Jack are going to meet us for a picnic lunch before Uncle Spence is going to take you to the Smithsonian and then everyone is going to be here for a party tonight!"

Kate's eyes gradually opened wider as JJ spoke, she remembered what her mom had said earlier in the day about the team wanting to spend the weekend with her, it was going to be a great time and the first day was only just beginning.


	37. Chapter 37  Birthday Lunch

**Birthday Lunch -  
**  
Emily smiled as she watched Kate walk a few yards in front of her, pushing Henry along and chatting away to the baby who was gurgling happily back at her, suddenly Emily felt an arm interlock with hers as she turned and saw JJ grinning widely as her.

"So do you think that she is having a nice day?"

"It certainly looks like it, she adores Henry."

"Oh I think that the feeling is mutual!"

JJ slowed slightly as she turned and looked up at her friend, all the time she kept Kate and Henry in her sights.

"How are you Em?"

"I'm good thanks, it's great seeing Kate this happy, sometimes it is worth all the stress and tiredness to see this!"

JJ nodded as she patted her friend's hand as they heard Kate suddenly shout out.

"Uncle Aaron! Jack!"

Kate then turned and looked at her mom and JJ, waving at them to join her as they started to make their way over to the grass area where Hotch had set down a large picnic blanket as Jack ran enthusiastically towards them, shouting as he did.

"Kate!"

JJ quickly manoeuvred her way over and took a hold of Henry's stroller as Jack warmly hugged Kate.

"Happy birthday Kate!"

"Thanks Jack."

"Come on Kate, I've got a present for you!"

Emily shook her head as she watched Jack take a hold of Kate's hand as they ran over to Hotch who smiled at the two children as they sat down on the blanket, speaking quietly to the two of them as they sat perfectly still waiting for Emily, Henry and JJ to join them.

* * *

"Hello Hotch, I see that Kate has already said hello!"

Emily sat next to her daughter, letting Kate snuggle close to her as Jack positioned himself in front of the two of them.

"Yes well seeing as it is her birthday I can forgive the over-eagerness!"

Hotch grinned widely as his dimples shone through before Jack started to bounce up and down.

"Can I dad? Now? Please?"

Hotch sighed as he raised his eyebrows but a quick nod of his head lead to Jack quickly crawling across the blanket to the large hamper that sat in the middle, rummaging through it before he appeared with a small box and card which he delightfully presented to Kate.

"These are from dad and me, happy birthday."

"Thank you very much Jack and you too Uncle Aaron."

"It was our pleasure Kate, I hope you like it."

Kate nodded at Hotch as she opened the present and revealed the yellow baby-G watch.

"It's lovely, thank you."

"I chose the colour and done my best writing in the card."

Jack spoke quietly and seriously as he watched Kate open the card before she bent over and kissed him on the cheek.

"So you've brought food Hotch?"

"Don't worry Prentiss there is plenty!"

Hotch shook his head and JJ laughed loudly as she sat Henry on the blanket, helping Hotch to pass the food around to everyone as the warm sun shone on their backs.

* * *

JJ picked Henry up as he rubbed his eyes and buried his head into her neck.

"Oh well it looks like I'd better be getting someone home!"

JJ smiled as she stood up and put the tired baby into the stroller.

"Thank you for this morning Aunt Jen, I had a great time."

Kate walked over and hugged JJ around her waist as the older woman ruffled Kate's hair.

"I had fun too sweetie and I'll see you later tonight ok?"

"Ok, give Henry a kiss from me when he wakes up."

"Of course I will, now have fun!"

JJ waved goodbye to the rest of the group as she pushed Henry along back towards her car.

"So come on Kate let's go to the playground!"

"Mom?"

"Its fine munchkin, we can see you from here and as soon as we've cleared up we'll be over."

Kate nodded as she and Jack went running over and headed straight to the swings.

* * *

Spencer heard the laughter as he spotted the back of Hotch and Emily swinging as high as they could. Wishing he had a camera on him he raised his eyebrows as he walked over and around, standing beside a giggling Kate he cleared his throat loudly.

"So this is what the unit chief gets up to away from the office then!"

Spencer bent down and softly kissed Kate on the top of her head as he watched Hotch and Emily slow down their swings.

"Happy birthday Kate, having a good time?"

Kate nodded as she hugged Spencer and rested her head against his arm.

"Afternoon Spencer, well I'd better be getting Jack back home, I'll see you later Kate."

Kate let go of Spencer and walked over to hug Hotch and Jack goodbye before she wandered back over as Emily stood beside the young doctor.

"So are you ready for Uncle Spence to take you to the Smithsonian?"

"Of course, which part are we going to Uncle Spence?"

"Well seeing that it is your birthday I thought that I'd let you choose Kate!"

"Space!"

Spencer nodded in agreement, after the two of them had completed Kate's science project their common interest in space had continued.

"Ok then I think you two are set for this afternoon, bring her back home at 6pm Spence, not a moment too soon ok?"

Kate looked quizzically at her mom who smiled back at her as Spencer nodded his head at the instruction.

"I've got some things to sort out back home ready for tonight, that is if you are ok going with Spence?"

"Yes of course mom, I guess that you would find it pretty boring anyway!"

Emily leant across and kissed Kate on the cheek.

"Well have fun, I love you munchkin."

"I love you too mom!"

Spencer took a hold of Kate's hand as they walked out of the park and towards the subway station, talking about what they were going to see that afternoon.


	38. Chapter 38  Birthday Night

Birthday Night -

Reid reached down into his bag as Kate started to eagerly tuck into the ice cream sundae he had treated her to. The two of them had had a fun afternoon looking around the museum and he was pleased that Kate had shared his enthusiasm, he had been slightly nervous going alone with her but they soon forgot all about that as they walked around the exhibits. Reid knew that it wasn't quite time for him to take Kate home so rather than face the wrath of Emily they had stopped for ice cream instead. Reid smiled as he slipped the oblong roughly wrapped gift across the table.

"Happy birthday Kate."

"Thanks Uncle Spence."

Kate licked her spoon delicately before she placed it on the side of the plate that held her sundae and started to open the present.

"It's lovely Uncle Spence."

"It's an original copy, I thought that you'd like to add it to your collection."

"Thank you so much!"

Kate carefully held the book, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, flicking through the pages before Reid coughed softly.

"Don't forget your ice cream Kate, it's beginning to melt!"

"Oh yes! Can you look after this in your bag until we get home? I don't want to damage it."

"Of course."

Kate smiled as she passed the book back across and started to fervently devour the rest of her sundae.

* * *

Emily stood and looked at the table, her hands on her hips and her face flushed, she was sure that she had worked harder in the last couple of hours than she had in any case with the BAU.

"It looks great sweetie, she's going to love it!"

Emily turned and saw Garcia standing next to her, having left the rest of the team sitting on the two couches.

"You think? I haven't had much experience at this and I just want to make sure that everything is perfect."

Garcia smiled as she moved closer and rested her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Don't panic Em, she loves whatever you do, just remember that ok?"

Emily nodded and smiled softly before the sound of a loud knock at the door suddenly sent her heart rate racing once again.

"PG?"

"I'll sort them out you get the door!"

Garcia quickly made her way over to the rest of the team and made short work of quietening them down.

* * *

Emily took a deep breath before she opened the door and smiled at Kate and then Reid who was standing protectively behind the young girl.

"Hey munchkin, did you have a nice time?"

"Yes, it was great wasn't it Uncle Spence?"

Reid nodded as he walked in the condo, raising an arm as he waved to his friends who were sitting in silence.

"And Uncle Spence got me an original copy of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!"

"Well that's fantastic munchkin, I hope that you've still for some energy left though!"

Emily took Kate's coat from her as the young girl saw the others waiting for her, she let out a gasp of delight as they suddenly started singing 'happy birthday' to her. Emily put her arm around her daughter's shoulders and led her towards the couches as the team fell quiet once again.

"Wow, this is great! Thanks mom!"

"Well how about we make a start on the food then we can start playing on the Wii, I think Uncle Derek wants to challenge you Kate!"

Kate grinned as she walked over to where Morgan was sitting and jumped on his lap.

"Hey little one, hope you've had a good day but that won't stop me from beating you on Mario Kart!"

"No way Aunt Jen has been giving me some tips and we all know how fast she can drive!"

Morgan shook his head as he looked over at JJ who raised her hands defensively.

"I don't force any of you into a car with me!"

"Ok ok that's enough children, come on let's get some food before Dave and Emily eat it all!"

Hotch spoke warmly as the others all looked over at the table and spotted Dave and Emily already tucking in and it didn't take them long to move over there themselves.

* * *

Emily watched Morgan lift his hand up in jubilation as Rossi sulked in defeat, she turned her eyes to the couch and smiled as she saw Kate curled up next to JJ, her head rested on the older woman's lap.

"Ok guys I think that's enough excitement tonight!"

"But Emily..."

Morgan turned and pouted at Emily, but before she had a chance to reply Garcia had already bent down and grabbed his arm.

"Ouch babygirl!"

"Come on Derek, let Kate get some sleep at least then she will enjoy tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah, you wait until you see what we've got planned for tomorrow Kate!"

Kate sleepily raised her head and smiled as Emily shuffled everyone towards the door, goodbyes being exchanged all around. Emily shut the door and wandered back over to where JJ was still cradling Kate, Emily smiled at the two of them as she sat down next to them.

"I'd better get going, I want to give Henry his late night feed."

JJ shifted slightly as Emily put her arms around Kate and lifted her up off JJ and moved her body against her own.

"Of course, thank you so much for today Jen."

"It's been a pleasure Em, goodnight Kate and happy birthday!"

"Thanks Aunt Jen."

JJ bent down and kissed Kate on the head before she waved at Emily.

"Don't worry I'll let myself out, I'll see you at work on Monday."

Kate snuggled against Emily as they heard the door click shut, she was absolutely shattered but did not want the day to end.

"Come on munchkin I think it's time for some sleep."

"But..."

"Oh no you are not doing a Morgan on me, you have been spending way too much time with Uncle Derek! Come on I'll give you a piggy back and you can choose the book to read."

"Ok, can we read the book Uncle Spence gave me?"

Kate spoke quietly as she sat up and manoeuvred her way around the couch and climbed on Emily's back, wrapping her arms around her mom's neck as Emily stood up carrying her daughter up the stairs and into her bedroom. The two of quickly disappeared into their respective bathrooms and soon were back in Kate's bedroom, laying on the bed in their pyjamas as Emily started to read Charlie and the Chocolate Factory but it wasn't long before the excitement of the day caught up with the two of them and they fell into a deep and contented sleep next to each other.


	39. Chapter 39  The Birthday Continues

The Birthday continues... –

Kate woke up early the next morning, her body curled up beside her mom's as she watched her mother's eyes slowly begin to open, a smile crept across her face as Emily leant over and started to rub her nose against Kate's. The two of them lay together for a couple of minutes, silence enveloping the room before Kate sighed and pushed herself up in the bed.

"I've got to go pee!"

"Well go then!"

Emily laughed as she pushed Kate out of the bed and watched the now 10 year old run towards the bathroom. Emily swung her legs out of the bed and started to walk downstairs, heading straight to the kitchen and putting a pot of coffee on. It didn't take long for Kate to wander downstairs and she climbed up onto the bar stool next to her mom, reaching for the container of breakfast cereal as Emily passed her a bowl and the milk.

"Orange juice?"

"Yes please."

Emily grinned at her daughter as she poured the drink before she grabbed the container of Cheerios and poured them into her bowl as the two of them tucked into their food with Kate having picked up Emily's habit of eagerly devouring food as soon as it was placed in front of her.

"So what is happening today?"

Kate cleared her mouth as she tried to capture the last of the cereal on her spoon, looking at her mom who was cradling her over-sized mug of strong coffee.

"Well Aunt Pen is coming round this morning to show you some things on the laptop then we are all going to Uncle Derek's for lunch and finally but not least, Uncle Dave has invited to Little Creek for tea."

"Wow that sounds cool, this has been the best birthday since my parents died mom, I can't thank you and the team enough."

Emily sighed as she reached across and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Kate's ear.

"I'm glad munchkin, I want the two of us to put the bad memories behind us, and we're just going to have good ones from now on!"

Kate nodded as she lifted the bowl up and brought it up to her mouth, pouring the last few drops of milk down her throat before she jumped off the stool and ran upstairs to get ready for the day ahead.

* * *

Emily grinned widely as she opened the door and let Garcia in, the colourful analyst touched her friend briefly on the arm before she headed straight over to where Kate was sitting on the couch.

"Ah my favourite niece!"

"Hello Aunt Pen!"

Garcia quickly threw her arms around Kate, an action which was immediately reciprocated by the young girl as Emily walked over to them with the laptop tucked under her arm.

"Well my little sweet pea, if I am not mistaken I still have to shower you with birthday gifts!"

Emily sat down on the floor and placed the laptop on the coffee table, a smile wide on her face as she watched Garcia take a hold of Kate's hands.

"So sweetie, my gift to you doesn't come gift wrapped but it is some custom built software for your laptop that will come into its own when Emily and you are apart. Now Emily your phone please!"

"Of course PG here you go!"

Emily slid her Iphone across the couch and watched Garcia quickly pick it up before she let go of Kate's hands and reached across for the laptop as well.

"So Kate I've written some software so that you and Emily can keep in contact whilst she is away on cases, you can type messages to each other, phone one another and video conference each other through Emily's phone and your laptop!"

"That's great Aunt Pen, thank you!"

Emily laughed as she watched Kate throw her arms around Garcia's neck and hug her tightly.

"It's always nice to be able to speak to mom when she is away but this means that I can get in contact with her at any time and then we can see each other too!"

"I guess it will make being away from you a little bit easier."

Kate nodded as Emily spoke but she was far too engrossed in the demonstration of the program that Garcia was in the middle of to respond.

* * *

"Come on you two we're going to be late, and you know that I'm going to blame you for this Pen!"

"Oh calm down Emily, you know that Derek can't be angry at me or Kate!"

Emily shook her head as Garcia passed Kate her jacket and finally they left the condo and down to the garage for the trip to Morgan's house. The journey passed quickly as Garcia plugged her Ipod into the car and laughed as Kate started singing along. As Emily slowed the car down all three females started to giggle as they spotted Morgan waving at them.

"Oh my I forgot how good my chocolate god looks in shorts!"

Garcia's voice squealed in delight as she took in Morgan sitting in tight fitting shorts and t-shirt on top of his mountain bike with a similar smaller version resting against his leg.

"Is that...?"

Kate waited impatiently as Emily stopped the car and turned to nod at her daughter, giving her the go ahead to get out, which she eagerly did, sprinting over to where Morgan was waiting.

"Happy birthday my little angel!"

"Thanks Uncle Derek, is that for me?"

"Oh yes! I know that Emily's place hasn't really got room for a bike, but thought that you could keep it here and we could go out for some adventures!"

"That sounds great! Mom?"

Kate looked over at Emily who just smiled at her.

"Go on, just make sure you wear your safety helmet and no racing!"

"Ok mom!"

Kate quickly unhooked the helmet and adjusted the straps so that it fitted snugly before she followed Morgan as he slowly peddled away, leaving Garcia and Emily sitting on the front lawn with Clooney laying in between them.

* * *

Kate's eyes quickly shut as Emily drove away, the tiredness from the last two days catching up with the young girl. Kate had spent over an hour on her bike with Morgan and Emily was pleased that the two of them were bonding and slowly Kate was beginning to trust the male members of the team and was willing to spend time alone with them. Garcia had decided to stay at Derek's, under the guise of fixing a computer problem but Emily knew that it was just an excuse to see Derek in his shorts for a little longer. It was going to take a while for them to drive out to Dave's and Emily knew that it wouldn't do Kate any harm whatsoever to sleep and she was thankful that Dave had planned a quiet evening for the three of them.

* * *

"Come on munchkin, we're here."

Emily reached over and gently squeezed Kate's arm as the security lights around the cabin lit up and announced their arrival.

"Hmmm?"

"We're at Uncle Dave's."

"Oh."

Kate reached up and rubbed her eyes as Emily got out of the car and stretched out her arms as they spotted Dave walking out to greet them.

"I'm afraid someone's a little bit tired!"

Emily grinned as Kate sleepily walked around the car and up towards Dave who ruffled her hair.

"That's ok, I really didn't expect anything else! Come on in everything is ready."

Dave took a hold of Kate's hand as Emily followed behind them into the cabin and they headed into the large lounge.

"Wow this is some place you have here Uncle Dave!"

Kate's mouth dropped open slightly as she saw the large flat screen television and well stocked bookcases adorning the other walls.

"I like it! So do you want to open your present first or eat?"

Dave grinned cheekily as Emily sat down on the leather armchair and watched Kate raise an eyebrow.

"Ok that was a silly question, here you go sweetie, happy birthday!"

Kate gratefully accepted the envelope from Dave and quickly opened it, a smile broad across her face as her eyes opened wide and looked at first her mom, who nodded, and then Dave.

"Disneyland?"

"Have you been?"

"No!"

"Well you and Emily both deserve a holiday and I've cleared it with Hotch for the time off too!"

"Thank you Uncle Dave!"

"Yes thanks Dave."

Emily smiled as she watched Dave sit down on the leather couch with Kate sitting down next to him.

"Well we've got homemade pizza and a selection of Disney films to watch, I thought that after the excitement of the last two days a nice quiet evening in would be ideal!"

Kate nodded as she curled up her legs and got comfortable whilst Dave flicked on the television.

* * *

Emily carefully laid Kate into her bed, her eyes flickered slightly but didn't open as Emily pulled the comforter over her daughter, she bent over and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Night mom."

"Night munchkin, sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Thank you for this weekend, I have had so much fun."

"I'm glad Kate, remember what I said earlier? Only good memories from now on."

Kate slowly nodded her head as Emily perched on the edge of the bed.

"Will you read to me?"

"Of course munchkin."

Emily laid down on the bed as Kate reached over and passed her the book, both of them comfortable and happy in their newly formed family.

_Fin._

**A/N – so that is finally it, real life caught up with me this past week and made it really difficult to find the time and inspiration to write but I wanted to finish the story on a happy note. Many, many thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story. **


End file.
